


【太和】Lost and Found 失物招領

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Long Road [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: ＊時間設定在絆後三年＊被大學推薦後在美國讀研究所的大和＊進入政府機構工作滿世界跑的太一＊光岳都留在日本唸書＊自創路人角色警告在美國唸書的大和交了新男友，光發現岳的兄控病這次發作的比前幾年都還嚴重，FBI探員在附近鬼鬼祟祟的做法對事情更是毫無幫助。太一只覺得再不快點找到自己的勇氣徽章世界就要毀滅了。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Long Road [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又是世界毀滅梗（不是  
> CP是太和但是岳&和兄弟的部分非常多，岳光是死都不會變的，  
> 這部和另一個世毀不一樣，是打好草稿的，坑的機率比較低，題材在lft不好發，後面開車也會很煩，所以後續應該都會發在這裡。  
> 警告tag已經變成某種意義的句透了，然後有一點點OCx大和的描寫，大家自己斟酌看吧。

「你確定這是個好主意？」

身旁的岳正在包裡掏鑰匙，光表情焦慮的在空蕩蕩的走廊張望。

「放心啦，哥哥説他晚上有約，不會那麼早回來。」和女孩相反，金髮青年一臉輕鬆：「況且我告訴哥哥咱們的飛機還有一小時才會到呢，到底在那裡……？」手指在包裡摸索一陣後終於找到目標：「阿哈！」  
兩把鑰匙被特別訂製的滾球獸鑰匙圈串著，對照著公寓門鎖的形狀後岳選擇了相符的一把打開了門。

即使知道公寓的主人尚未回家，兩人仍不約而同的放輕動作降低音量，在牆上摸索著把燈打開，簡單的美式公寓客廳呈現在眼前。  
「為什麼是滾球獸啊？」門邊的矮櫃已經被各種鞋款擺滿，光只好把自己的小皮靴整齊排放在地毯旁。  
「好問題。」大方闖進屋内的岳把兩人的行李往客房的方向推：「我猜是因為這鑰匙本來是要給太一哥的。」  
「我哥？」光停下手邊動作愣了愣：「那為什麼會在你手上？」

岳似乎回了什麼，但被房間的牆隔著聽不清。

踏入客廳，女孩的視線在佈置整齊的照片牆上逗留。  
背景是被深灰藍的油漆均勻漂亮地刷滿的牆壁，排列在中心區域的是日本選召們每年都會集合拍一次的大合照，從一開始還是小學生的8人，到國中的12以及後來加入的更多朋友們，光可以從其中看到眾人的成長歷程；分散出去則是大和與岳各個時期的兄弟合照，除此之外還有高中時期大和與太一肩並肩笑著坐在足球場旁被側拍、以及大和太一與空身穿和服的新年參拜紀念照片等等。

以及雖然看似放在角落不起眼，但很明顯是特別翻拍過後再重新印刷的四人家庭合照。

父母表情嚴肅，照片裡的的岳是連小學都還不到的年紀，身高只到達父親的膝蓋，被大和牽著手依偎在哥哥身邊眼光泛淚一臉要哭的樣子。  
事實上，認識了這麼多年，光已經可以看的出來，照片裡板著臉的大和，也只是在盡自己最大的努力不要哭泣而已。

「很壯觀吧？」收拾好東西的岳站到了光身邊：「哥哥基本不邀請人來的，所以這些照片也就大方放在外面了。」  
緩緩轉過身，光觀察了一下公寓的佈置，整體使用現代工業風，雖然油漆和家具都是冷色系，材料也是冰冷的鑄鐵和深色木板，但可以從細節處看到大和的各種巧思；在簡約掛鐘下，整齊的車牌如同畫作一般排列在牆上，光猜測上面的數字應該都是有意義的，木吉他和電貝斯都很好的放在樂器架上，就在沙發附近可以隨手摸到的位置，雖然沒有研究，但可以看出一組看上去是錄音或是調音用的操作儀器擺在兩個樂器之間，後方的玻璃櫃陳列了三把口琴，和限定的重機模型擺在一起，沙發前的格紋地毯是加魯魯獸的毛色組合，深藍色抱枕上繡著友情徽章，光知道那是某一年岳送給大和的生日禮物，天花板看似裸露的管線被漆成了淺紫、銀和金等幾組不同的金屬色調，彷彿鋼鐵加魯魯獸的裝甲，頭頂的日光燈是兩座光圈，燈管是黃色的，光的腦海中閃過了好幾年前，在冰晶世界裡，加布獸最後一次的進化模樣。

光可以打賭，房間裡一定還有著什麼可以回想起獨角獸的物件。

只要稍微熟悉一點的人就能看出，基本上石田大和整個人的樣貌和經歷都可以在這個公寓裡一覽無疑，難怪岳會説大和基本不邀請人來，鑰匙也只給了弟弟，光突然感覺到有些不自在：「……吶，我們這樣沒經過同意就進來真的好嗎？」

「小光的話沒關係———」彷彿感覺到女友的不安，岳安撫的微笑道：「———這可是哥哥自己説的，雖然不是在講拜訪的事情啦。」  
並沒有感受到多少說服力，但還是選擇相信青年的說法，光轉個心思，決定把話題拉回剛進門時的疑惑：「那你説鑰匙原本是要給我哥的是怎麼回事？」  
「唔，詳情我不也不太清楚……」皺起眉，似乎是在努力回想什麼：「還記得去年我哥回了日本一趟嗎？也是唯一一次……總之那時候他告訴我們他在美國買了公寓，哪來的錢我還真不知道，獎學金的福利有這麼高？」意識到自己在碎碎念，岳頂著光不滿意的目光趕緊繼續解釋道：「總之他在日本的時候我們兩人就去弄了這個鑰匙圈，我們還做了獨角獸和巴達獸的，但我覺得巴達獸弄得不好看，大概是翅膀形狀沒畫好的關係，反正———」説到這裡，岳露出了有些不好意思的表情：「哥哥那時候就準備好這組鑰匙，看到是掛在滾球獸上面我就知道應該是要給太一哥的了，但不知道為什麼最後就到了我的手上。」  
「啊。」聽到這裡，光也回想起了什麼：「是因為那次在大和回美國前他們又吵架了嗎？」  
「對對！那次吵的可嚴重了！直接爆冷戰，要回去的前幾天哥哥還跑來改住我家，他原本是住在太一哥那邊的！」  
「講的好像你對這發展不滿意一樣。」  
「我是很滿意啦……但直到上飛機前哥哥也沒告訴我他們是為什麼吵架。」岳無奈地說道：「可能因為一直沒有合好，最後鑰匙就到我的手上了。」  
「嗯……」

聽完岳的解釋，光開始陷入沉思。

因為已經事隔了一年多，很多對話內容和情形都記不太清楚了，要釐清事情來由還真的有些困難，但純粹用結論回去推測的話，光還是有一些想法的。  
只是要和男友討論這些，對象又是男友的哥哥，光不禁猶豫了起來。

「小光。」沒想到反而是岳先開口了：「你説，會不會是我哥向太一哥表白然後被拒絕了啊？」  
「……」怎麼這麼巧，我也是這樣想的呢哈哈哈哈哈。心裡一邊吐槽著，表面上光還是委婉了些：「我比較傾向於大和哥邀請我哥到美國和他一起住，但是我哥沒有答應啦……但也差不多了。」  
女孩沒説的是，她自己的觀察，總覺得兩個哥哥在那之前就已經在一起了，或至少有幾次分分合合的關係。

還是不要説好了，最近的岳，兄控病真的有越來越嚴重的趨勢。

這件事情還要從發現大和交了新男友的時候開始説起；大和是雙性戀這件事在選召之間早已不是秘密，一直都觀念開放著眾人也很是支持（尤其是美美簡直high翻）（對此大家都是黑人問號），光的估計是兄弟黨的父母也都知道了，但對於小孩一直是放養模式的石田先生和對大兒子充滿愧疚心只要能寵就努力寵的高石女士來説，這根本不是什麼大問題，至於其他不重要的人們例如學校同學或教授，大和根本不會在乎他們的意見，更何況這裡還是較開放的美國；説多了，總之，大和有對象這件事情大家是知道的，對象是男是女不一定，但對象會換也是正常的，週邊朋友很少會為此擔心，畢竟在選召中大和也是屬於很有責任心能處理好自己事情的那一類組，若真有什麼事情，肯定會主動跟大家説的。  
對吧？  
……對吧？

也許就是因為太過信任了，直到上個月，岳在每週固定約好的時間準備和哥哥視訊聊天的時候才發現事情不太對勁。

照裡説兄弟倆每週都至少會視訊一次，若有事無法進行的話也會提早説，通常都是延後一日處理，兩人都非常看重這件事情，因為時差的關係，一般都是約在岳的晩上，大和的早上，所以在上週週末，岳開心的在桌上排列好新買的電影週邊坐在電腦前準備要給哥哥獻寶的時候，才發現接通視訊的並不是哥哥。  
而是一個不認識的外國男子。

一頭深棕色短髮，身材魁梧鍛鍊良好肩寛幾乎填滿整個畫面，會講日文的外國男子。

什麼鬼？  
也許是太過震驚，回過神時已經來不及掛斷，岳硬著頭皮忍耐著不適感簡短的回應這個外國人瘋狂丟出的問題。你是誰？與大和有什麼關係？叫什麼名字？為了什麼聯繫？為什麼在這時候聯繫？並不是説對方的口氣不友善，也沒有説著岳一定要回答這些，只是此時希望徽章的擁有者實在是當機的有點嚴重，不自覺地就開始吐出資訊：我是大和的弟弟，我姓高石，和哥哥約好了要視訊聊天，時間是本來就訂好的……  
同時一直在想著這人到底是誰，是什麼政府機構的人嗎？是哥哥遇到了什麼嚴重的事情？有危險嗎？  
青年唯一做的正確事情只有在攝影機拍不到的地方拉過擺在一旁的手機點開和光的聊天室說明情況了，因為早就知道每週的這個時間岳會和哥哥視訊，為避免打擾光都會在客廳看電視或是和朋友出去，今天的光是選擇去找太一吃飯，就在岳的訊息傳過去沒幾秒，光的電話就打來了。  
終於有理由打斷外國人的問題，岳接起手機往房門外走：「喂？」

「岳？」出乎意料，另一端是太一的聲音。  
「太一哥。」仍處於呆愣狀態的青年只是喃喃的打了個招呼。  
「那人還在線上嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「大和有出現在畫面裡？」  
「沒有。」  
「有他說話的聲音嗎？」  
「沒有……」

對耶，哥哥去哪了？  
此時岳的腦袋才開始正常運轉。

「聽著，我不知道那個人是誰。」電話另一端的太一平靜地說道：「但我打了大和的手機他沒有接，可以的話岳試試看能不能從那人口中聽到什麼。」  
意思就是哥哥現在處於失聯狀態，岳不禁緊張了起來：「哥哥會不會有危險？是和選召有關的事情嗎？」  
出乎意料，太一否認了，雖然語氣聽起來有點糾結：「不，倒不是這樣……我想岳應該可以直接問他，我是説那個外國人。」  
「問他什麼？數碼世界的事情？」  
「……不，岳……」太一嘆了口氣。

感覺到電話另一端的無語又或是無奈，此時高石岳才發現自己似乎是錯過了什麼重要的事情。

同時太一正好補充：「你應該要問他與大和是什麼關係才對。」

噢……

_噢？？？？？_

代表希望的孩子瞬間爆炸：「你的意思是說他是我哥的新男友嘛！」  
「嘛嘛，是新還舊我不知道……但應該是大和的男友……吧。」  
太一欲言又止的語氣讓岳更炸毛了，應該是？難不成還有不是的嗎？那不然是什麼？不談感情不是男友但是一起睡？炮友？

轟！

腦袋裡似乎有什麼東西短路了，想起剛才自己傻呼呼地回答了那可惡的外國人的問題，岳突然間超想拍死幾秒前的自己，現在這是什麼意思？從來沒遲到也沒放鴿過的哥哥到了和弟弟視訊的時間本人卻沒有出現，結果出現了一個不認識的男人，這是代表那個男人現在在大和美國的住所？又或是大和去了對方家？旅館？美國現在是早上，一直以來作息穩定的大和沒有準時起床接視訊的原因是什麼？他們前一晚在幹什麼？

幹什麼？答案還需要想嗎。

彷彿隔著手機都可以感受到炙熱的怒火，太一想說點什麼緩衝也來不及了：「總之重點是要知道大和現在人在哪裡啦，不排除也是有緊急事情的，只是我覺得應該不是這樣……那個，岳啊，這很正常啊你不要太介意，呃我是説，你哥他也是大人了嘛……」

「太一哥都沒關係的嗎？」

也不知道為什麼會說出口這樣的話，握著電話站在客廳的岳自己都愣了愣，另一端的太一也是呆住一樣沒回話。

但說出口的話已經收不回了，岳只好換一種方式來說：「太一哥……覺得這樣是可以的嗎？」

「這個……」又是這種糾結的語氣，岳有些不太習慣這個沒了勇氣一直欲言又止的太一：「我不是說我同意這種……方式，但是你想想，大和人在美國，那裡的文化不一樣嘛，而且我們也不太懂同性戀圈的做法，還有啊，我跟大和是同年，也沒什麼資格管他這事，如果是石田先生不認同兒子這樣的話還有得說，嗯……如果是發生在你或小光身上我當然是不喜歡的，可是感情也有很多種，大和他啊……」

都是藉口。  
後面太一說了什麼，岳已經不想仔細聽了，反正原本的問題也不是這個，至於太一要用什麼理由逃避他也不在乎。  
他只知道這件事情不能靠別人，必須要由自己來解決。

掛斷電話後，高石岳站在客廳深呼吸一口氣，思考接下來要怎麼做。  
質問哥哥是沒意義的，岳很清楚大和的個性，你越逼他就會逃得越遠，尤其是在感情的事情上，自從加布獸離開後就沒什麼人可以進入大和的防禦壁壘中了，原本以為已經訂下目標、順利出國定居的大和應該不會再有什麼問題，但岳從來沒有想到過會是感情方面出事，視訊另一端的男人怎麼看都不適合哥哥，到底是用什麼手法騙到 _（肯定是騙的，他甚至可以拿希望徽章來賭）_ 大和的，岳還不清楚，但他下定決心一定要把事情察出來，讓哥哥看到對方的真面目。

大概是被 _ ~~保護慾、占有慾~~_ 驚訝和怒火蒙蔽，岳並沒有發現自己的想法其實有點偏激了，可惜當他好不容易努力平復激動的心情重回房間打算冷靜調查的時，在坐回電腦前又因為網路另一頭正發生的事情而腦袋炸裂。

原先填滿鏡頭另一方的魁梧男人已經不在畫面裡了，不太熟悉大和在美國住所的岳不能確定背景的樣貌是不是大和公寓，但很明顯是正在接吻的曖昧聲響從電腦的擴音傳來，其中還參雜著只有岳才能輕易認出、屬於大和剛起床才會出現的低沉鼻音，大概是說著什麼「很累，別鬧」之類斷斷續續的抗議，還有衣物———又或是床單———被挪動的各種背景聲，原先只是藍屏卡住的高石岳現在只期望自己能夠用個安全模式重新把腦袋開機。

**什．麼．鬼！？**

這男人不知道自己視訊還開著嗎？不是說過了是大和弟弟了，在對象家人面前做這種行為正確嗎？有沒有告訴大和人家弟弟正在線上啊？懂不懂禮貌？外國人都這樣的嗎？這是正常人會有的行為嗎？  
另一邊擴音中大和的話似乎變多了，雖然一樣很不清晰，但一直斷斷續續在講什麼，其中還參雜著喘息的聲音，岳知道今天的自己問不到什麼了，猶豫了一下，他清楚自己不該繼續聽下去，而且不知為什麼，今天這件事情岳還不想讓大和知道，設想一下如果他們完事後大和發現電腦正開著視訊，事情就會立刻變得複雜，而且岳認為自己還需要更多情報。

所以他咬著牙，狠下心，切斷通話把視窗關閉。

一邊收拾著桌面，青年在心底發誓。  
螢幕另一邊的人，不管你是誰，你給我等著，我高石岳肯定跟你沒完！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 岳努力的收集情報和計劃，光則是突然領悟了某個很重要的事情。

隔日（對岳來說是隔日，但對大和來說應該是當天傍晚），岳就收到了哥哥的email發來了道歉，說要重新約時間；稍微想了一下其實整件事情都挺出乎預料的，首先是放鴿未通知這件事，真的是年度首次，再來是道歉的方式，看似合理但以兄弟倆這幾年的關係來看，這樣做又顯得過於生疏，事實上反過來是岳缺席的話青年認為只要事後在聊天軟體對哥哥撒個嬌就好了，完全沒有到需要寫信的地步。

更何況，信上根本沒有寫明放鴿的確實原因，只是說自己很累睡過頭，是不想讓弟弟知道男友的事 _（或可能根本不是男友啊！）_ ，又或者有什麼難言之隱？ 老實說岳是有點難過的，撇除第一印象不好這件事，照裡說如果大和交男友他是希望自己能夠先知道的。

「可是大和哥以前的對象你也不全都認識啊。」

岳下午與光在一起，兩人在學校附近的咖啡廳寫報告，肚子裡滿是心事的岳自然是要詢問女友建議的，而且光也是個很好的傾聽對象。

「不認識，但是知道哦。」岳很坦然的回答：「哥哥在日本每一個前任的聯絡方式我都有存下來，避免之後有麻煩事要處理找不到人。」

「……」光芒女神一瞬間忍不住思考為什麼自己男友這麼黑暗，難不成這就是傳說中的CP互補？「是有遇過什麼不好的事情嗎？」

「嚴重的倒是沒有，但遇過糾纏得過分和妄想症過頭的粉絲型女友，樂團時期的哥哥太受歡迎了，沒辦法。」

「唔……岳是不是有點過度保護了啊？老實說，你其實是因為覺得大和哥被自己不認識的人搶走了所以昨天才會那麼生氣的吧？」

「不是！」看著對面女孩皺著眉瞪眼，大概是認為自己在耍脾氣或是死不承認，岳趕緊補充：「我真的是覺得那個人有點奇怪，應該說整件事情都很奇怪所以才這麼在意的。」

手指勾著珍珠奶茶的吸管在杯子內攪動著，光覺得自己不給男友一點面子說不太過去：「例如？」

「例如……哥哥為什麼不在信裡明講這件事？就算他不知道昨天的事情，道歉的話不是應該要誠實嗎？」提到這個，金髮青年就感覺到有些洩氣。

另一邊的光倒是感覺不出問題：「那不是因為怕尷尬嗎？況且大和哥也不是會把這種事情掛在嘴邊的類型。」

「哥哥以前都會對我說的啊，更何況這次還是做錯事了……不對。」講道這岳突然想清了什麼：「哥哥其實根本沒必要道歉啊，昨晚那個人為什麼不把哥哥叫醒呢？這怎麼想都有些奇怪吧？如果哥哥就在旁邊的話把他叫起來自己和我說不就行了？」

「這倒是……」仔細一想這個論點無法反駁：「而且這好像和文化風格沒什麼關係，照邏輯想應該都是這樣做的吧？你可是他的弟弟，更何況那個電腦還是大和哥的……大和哥會讓人隨意翻動他的電腦嗎？」

怎麼想都很有問題，不是岳把自己想的太高，但如果是哥哥真心想交往的對象，難道會不知道石田大和有一個關係非常好的親弟弟嗎？如果是大和信任的對象的話……

果然，不是男友，是炮友吧？但這樣的關係又怎麼可以打開哥哥的電腦？哥哥也不是用電腦到一半會在有防備的人身邊睡著的類型，所有選召都知道數位資料的重要性，更何況他們私人用的配備都是經過光子郎特別加工的，若不是大和本人准許，基本其他人是打不開的啊。

總之，哥哥的對象的人品有問題這件事情是確定了，和光談過之後岳只覺得自己無法坐視不管，肯定得做點什麼，但又不能把大和逼得太緊。

看來得從 ~~男友~~ 炮友 _（可惡！）_ 的方向下手才行。

還有另一件事……

「是説，太一哥的態度也很曖昧啊……」

和保護慾旺盛的岳不同，光對太一在這方面倒是很冷淡，也許是女生的關係，光在某些方面雖然依賴太一，又或是享受被哥哥寵的感覺，但反過來，女孩對哥哥的照顧方向一直都不是感情方面的。

和家事技能樹點到頂峰的大和不同，提醒哥哥不要每天吃便利商店、太晚了不要喝酒傷胃等等，關心太一的生活健康才是光每週的重要課題；至於感情方面，哥哥這種口直心快的態度沒有傷到別人家女孩就已經謝天謝地了。

所以對於前一晚，從太一旁側聽到的對話，光其實是有些意外的：「是真的有點奇怪，明明這麼讓你焦急的事情，這次他卻對大和哥的事反應這麼沉穩，就好像———」停頓在這，光發現岳似乎也想說什麼，兩人大概是想到一處去了，他們同時說出心中的結論。

光：「———好像他早就知道什麼一樣。」

岳：「———好像知道了就會心痛一樣。」

「……」「……」

沒有默契啊。

空氣裡的尷尬太多來的太快，女神也招架不住，只能將嘴靠上吸管咻嚕咻嚕的補充珍珠到嘴裡，然後嚼嚼嚼。

畫面太過可愛，高石岳覺得自己要死了。

「反正我要去查清楚那個人到底是誰，才不會讓哥哥繼續被騙下去！」

……什麼時候有大和哥是被騙的結論的，我怎不知道？「怎麼查？人家又不在日本。」

「不在日本又怎樣，現在網路這麼發達。」說到這，岳似乎想起什麼，拿出手機：「可以問問小賢他們啊，他們也在美國。」

「小賢又沒有和大和哥念同一個科系，怎麼會知道大和哥認識的人。」光無奈地說道：「雖然他們是很常約出去吃飯啦，我有聽大輔提起過。」

「總之先發個訊息出去———」 _『最近有我哥的消息嗎？』_ 和賢交談其實直白一點比較好，反正想隱瞞什麼也大多會被對方一下就識破，而且太過婉轉反而會讓體貼的小賢想太多，想到這岳又補上： _『想知道有沒有什麼奇怪的人在接近我哥？』_

預想著現在美國的時間是半夜，原本以為要很久才會有回覆，沒想到對方馬上就回傳了： _＂是哪方面的奇怪？＂_

哪方面，還真不好說。岳想了想回道： _『我覺得我哥最近交了男友了，但是沒告訴我。』_

「這麼直接？」從對面座位探過頭來的光睜大眼睛：「是説小賢會知道嗎？」

說完，岳的手機就震了一下，兩人一起低下頭看。

_＂啊。＂_

啊？

啊什麼？小情侶一時都懵了，啊的意思是什麼？是知道吧？不知道的話應該不會這樣回？

兩人還在傻眼的時候，大概是意識到自己只發這樣單一音節太容易遭誤會，海洋另一端的溫柔徽章持有者又補上了： _＂我大概知道你在說誰了。＂_

「看吧！」彷彿得到了什麼證實，岳差點就激動地起身：「我就說那人有問題了！」

「小賢只是說知道大和哥的男友是誰，沒有說人家有問題啊。」光一臉無奈：「你太緊張了。」

「可是……」就像是知道地球另一端的岳會很心急一樣，賢的下一條訊息又跳了出來： _＂的確不是很好的對象呢……不過建議岳君先別急，我也還在觀望情況中。＂_

啊。

的確是該用這個感嘆詞了，看到對面臉都垮下來的男友，光頓時感覺到事情有些棘手，還有些許擔憂。

因為從賢口中說出的＂不是很好＂這個詞，大概要在普通的標準上再乘以個五倍才行，畢竟賢的忍受度可是一等一的，這代表那個人是真的有問題，非常非常有問題。

……是不是該告訴哥哥啊？

手指在手機屏幕上猶疑著，光回憶起昨晚坐在哥哥身旁聽他講電話的經過，太一的態度實在是曖昧過頭了，要說他對大和的感情 _（性？）_ 生活毫無意見，彷彿成人之間相處般一樣十分豁達，光覺得以太一的個性是不太可能的；那可是石田大和啊，就算世界末日了八神太一都不可能對會造成大和感情受傷的事情或人視而不見，反之也亦然，如果有一個不合適的對象靠近哥哥，大和肯定也不會眼睜睜看著太一受傷的。

更何況不管做什麼，這兩人最終都會互相原諒，惹大和生氣這種可能絕對不會是使太一縮手縮腳的原因。

所以，是有什麼他們所不知道的隱情，又或是，哥哥和大和哥之間的感情現況和光岳兩人所認知的完全不同？

「是已經在一起過又分手了嗎……？」想到這，女孩忍不住喃喃自語道。

一旁的岳激動的問：「什麼？你說Ryan？和我哥分手嗎？」

R……誰啊？

才剛悟出某種真理的女神瞬間一臉汗顏，發現自己似乎漏掉一大截實況，趕緊接過岳的手機補上先前的訊息。

『不好是哪一種不好？他對我哥劈腿了嗎？』

_＂不是這樣的，有點難說明……他看起來是對大和前輩非常忠心沒錯，但總感覺有點過度了，我們原本每隔幾天就會一起去吃飯的，但這個月幾乎很少能看到前輩。＂_

『哥哥昨天也錯過了和我的視訊，我就覺得有些奇怪。』

_＂可是前輩如果被人糾纏得煩了應該不會隱忍，所以我也不太確定這是什麼情況，因為見面次數變少，就更難判斷了。＂_

『如果連賢都無法接受的話，這個人應該是很有問題吧。』

_＂也不能這麼說，我只是覺得大和前輩有些反常，令人擔心，畢竟前輩一直都太有責任心了，若是受傷了大概也會不想麻煩到我們而選擇自己處理吧。＂_

『是啊，哥哥一直都是這樣的……如果那個人敢傷害哥哥的話……』

_＂我會幫岳君多留意的，也會努力約前輩出來，多見幾次面，大輔也這樣說。＂_

看到這裡，光忍不住感嘆：「小賢真是溫柔啊。」

「對啊。」一旁的岳也點頭。

『謝謝小賢，有你們在真的幫了大忙，對了，知道那個人的名字嗎？』

_＂姓氏不太確定，但我知道他叫做Ryan，應該是和大和同個研究院的，我有看過他們一起進出系所。＂_

『好的，若有消息我們再聯絡，幫我和大輔問好。』

_＂大輔說有機會再回去找你們，也幫我們向小光打聲招呼。＂_

『小光說好，有空一定要約～^^』

看來暫時是得不到什麼其他情報了。

和賢對話完之後很明顯是受到更大打擊的岳安靜了一陣，光也陷入了自己的思緒中；先前彷彿靈機一動想到的關於大和與太一曾經交往過的事情，在重新確認記憶裡各種片段後光是越來越肯定這個論點了，接下來要考慮的就是選擇去和哥哥坦白還是要繼續裝沒事？這樣做究竟能否幫助到大和現在發生的事件，還是會產生不好的影響等等。

也許就像賢說的，還必須再觀望一陣子才行。

「小光，考完試後，我們去美國玩吧，機票錢我來出。」

似乎是下定決心了，岳使用的是肯定句，而光這邊當然是支持自己的男友的：「可以啊，不過岳辛苦賺來的稿費還是存著吧，我還有這學期的助教薪水可以用，機票的事情不用擔心。」

感覺到女友的體貼，煩燥又苦惱了一整天的岳終於露出了微笑：「謝謝妳，小光。」

說完伸出手覆蓋在女孩的手背上，輕輕握住，兩人相識一笑。

「不過，我們可不能就這樣什麼都沒準備的飛過去……對於那個Ryan，岳打算怎麼辦？」

「放心，我已經想好幾個對策了。」

＊

以上的事情都發生在上個月，回到現在，經歷了幾週的準備，中間又和美國組互通了消息的岳和光終於收拾好行李來到了哥哥在紐約的住所，並不是不請自來的那種，他們已經安排好了第一週光會住在客房，兄弟則是輪流睡主臥和沙發，紐約的觀光行程結束後光會 _ ~~用數碼世界作弊~~_ 飛去美美在洛杉磯的別墅度假，讓高石田兄弟擁有一些自己的時間，再隔一週兄弟加上輔賢組等人會一起去飛去美西，眾人匯合後到加州迪士尼樂園玩三天度過聖誕節之後再解散。

友情提醒來美國的過程為什麼乖乖買機票沒有作弊，是因為保險起見為避免捲入什麼事情需要使用證件，若打開護照上面沒有簽證和入境時間就糗了，所以長期出國旅行時建議還是要按照正常程序出入境才好，沒好好遵守規範我不會幫忙開大門的———取自天才光子郎語錄。

一切安排都非常合理又正大光明，除了光岳兩人謊報了機票時間提早偷偷進入大和住所這件事之外。

不是為了要做什麼鬼鬼祟祟的事情，雖然曾經考慮過，但放竊聽器材在哥哥的住所這種事情岳還是做不出來的，也不想隨意翻動哥哥的東西；會提早出現主要是為了想親自堵到大和傳說中的男朋友，因為就兄弟之前討論好的旅遊行程，Ryan這個人是完全沒有出現在計畫裡面的———對，直到弟弟要來美國之前，大和還是沒有對岳提過疑似男友的這麼一號人物，只有賢私底下給岳的消息能知道，Ryan這號人物仍然和哥哥走在一起———而估計大和也完全不打算把人介紹給孩子們認識，若沒有接觸，要和哥哥討論事情是完全沒有可能的，更別說做出行動了。

為此，岳已經想好了一個萬全的計畫。

和光稍微參觀了一下客廳之後兩人就開始行動，打開岳的行李箱，將準備好的禮物和裝飾品等拿了出來。

謊報機票時間是為了提早來給哥哥準備驚喜這個理由，對著喜愛的弟弟，估計大和即使想生氣也辦不到，至少不會持續太久，而岳這邊早就想好了撒嬌時要用的說詞，當然禮物也是誠心誠意準備的，光也同意這個計畫還算妥當，況且自己也在，對著光這邊大和肯定是不會發脾氣的。

準備的差不多之後兩人坐在沙發上休息，順便和賢那邊發訊息報告一下情況，聊天室話題說到一半就聽到門外走廊傳出逐漸靠近的對話聲。

雖然是英文內容，但其中一個很明顯是大和的聲音。

對視了一眼，身負任務的小情侶迅速移動到大門邊就定位置，岳順手把大燈關上。

一片漆黑的公寓，他們偋住呼吸，此時外面的人已經站在門口，雖然不是不懂英文但聊天內容被門隔著聽不太清楚，接著是鑰匙碰撞、門鎖轉動的聲音。

門被打開的那一刻岳覺得自己心臟都快停止了，他默數著自己的心跳維持冷靜，過沒幾秒，進門的大和按開了燈。

「Surprise！」

兩位大學生分別從客廳的兩側跳了出來，先是鑰匙掉到地上的清脆聲響，映入眼簾的是石田大和驚訝的表情，看來是把手上的東西嚇掉了，看著大和好不容易弄清楚面前情況之後先是困惑的睜大眼，接著像是在忍什麼的抿住嘴唇，身為石田大和百科全書的岳怎麼會看不出來那是哥哥在努力忍住感動的樣子，一瞬間，原本的探敵任務被拋在腦後，此時的岳才知道完全低估了自己想念哥哥的程度，還沒等大和來的及反應青年就張開雙臂撲了上去。

「嚇到了吧哥哥！」用力的抱住對方肩膀，已經快和大和幾乎差不多身高的岳毫不害羞地把臉埋進哥哥的肩窩裡：「這是我和小光準備的驚喜喔！」

「岳……？你們不是下午才要到機場嗎？」雖然很疑惑，但大和還是毫不猶豫回抱住弟弟，同時看向屋內的另一位大學生：「小光，好久不見。」

「好久不見，大和哥。」女孩溫暖的笑著：「說下午才到當然是騙人的啦，畢竟是驚喜嘛，我們準備超久的喔！」

和兩人預料的差不多，大和基本沒有表現任何惱怒，而且真的是很感動的樣子，當然也是有些無奈：「真是……這怎麼好意思呢，而且你們還要自己從機場過來，交通很不方便吧？」

「不會的。」搖了搖頭，光放低音量小聲說：「畢竟下飛機之後就可以偷偷＂作弊＂嘛！」說完看了眼正在當八爪章魚的岳，嘟起嘴抱怨道：「是要抱到什麼時候啊？該輪到我了好嘛！」

女孩幽默風趣的樣貌成功地讓大和笑了出聲，他拍了拍弟弟的背把人放開些後伸出一隻手，在光靠過來的時候攬上女孩的肩膀從側邊給了半個擁抱。

「我們都很想你喔，大和哥。」男生可能說不出口的溫馨話由光芒徽章的代表人來負責，旁邊的岳也是毫不掩飾的點頭，兩人看著大和感動的表情也都很開心，但很快的岳的表情就沉了下來。

「哥哥，你是不是……變瘦了啊？」

彷彿把氣氛打破了，在聽到問題的同時大和放開了兩人，不過表情並沒有不悅，只是很自然的回答：「有嗎？我不覺得啊。」

問問題的青年皺著眉頭，稍微後退了些打量對方，寒冷天氣下穿著厚外套的大和在岳看來還是顯得很單薄的樣子：「真的沒有？總覺得瘦了很多，美國的食物是不是不符合哥哥胃口啊。」

「沒有，你想太多了。」面對第二次質疑，大和仍然是很坦然：「而且我大部分的時間都是自己做飯，岳就別瞎操心了。」

很顯然沒有被說服，岳的視線停留在哥哥表情上探索什麼，大和單手插著腰站的挺直，挑了邊眉毛回應岳的表情，一旁的光原本只打算安靜看戲，但此時大和後方敞開的大門外，有個人影出現了。

雖然是在預料之中，也早就排演過遇到人的時候該說什麼話、怎麼做，但是在面對接下來發生的事情，岳和光兩人都知道，壞了。

大和插著腰的右手，手肘凹處與腰間的縫隙中，有一個寬大的手從後方穿了過來，沿著大和的腰覆蓋到了身體主人的手掌上穩穩蓋住，金髮青年的背後，一個肩膀寬闊的男人靠了上來，高了他半個頭，嘴角剛好可以碰到前面人的耳邊，彷彿是貼在那裡，帶著口音的日文就從那邊流出：「大和———」

「———這兩個小鬼是誰啊？」

**啪！**

岳知道，這是自己理智線崩毀的聲音。

同時也是他上前拍開男人的手，用力打出清脆的響聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆炸
> 
> 太一到底什麼時候會找到徽章(不是


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次的試探和第一次的小小談心

讓高石岳理智斷線的原因，不是男人輕蔑的話語。

也不是那彷彿炫耀般的曖昧動作。（至少不全是）

讓一向表現溫和的希望少年立刻爆炸的，是男人在碰觸哥哥的瞬間，大和來不及掩飾的反應。

看似是有些驚訝而睜大的雙眼，一閃而過無防備的表情，乍看之下很普通，可在此同時，岳可以看出大和緊繃起來的雙肩和稍微瑟縮的脖頸，彷彿要抗拒什麼又不能表現出來、收攏又馬上放開的手指，被後方人握住的手像是要逃離一樣往看不見的方向移動了些，原本看著岳的瞳孔微乎其微的震顫，明明應該往後看去卻仍死盯著岳的方向，像是在壓抑自己真正的本能一般。

那一刻，岳眼中所看到的並不是面前的哥哥。

而是小時候的回憶裡，當年石田裕明與高石奈津子對吼吵架、摔門離開後，在岳的面前盡最大的力氣維持冷靜，為了讓弟弟的世界正常運轉、讓自己的世界正常運轉而隱藏著內心其實早已被恐懼淹沒的事實的石田大和。

那時候自己如此的小，小到必須仰著頭才能看清世界，對周遭所發生的事情還無法完全理解，父母所爭吵的詳細內容也記不大清。

但是那個時期的大和給幼小的岳，留下了非常深刻的印象。

夫妻冷戰期間忍著不把脾氣發洩到孩子身上，石田裕明與高石津奈子都盡了最大的努力，可本應是孩子們慰藉的父母無法履行義務，反而變成了痛苦的泉源，沒了能依靠的對象，不想受傷但又無法逃離，孩子只能無助的等待和忍耐，在裂痕越來越大分崩離析的世界裡努力拼湊著什麼想要維持它的運轉。

面對那時候的爸爸媽媽，大和的反應就和現在一模一樣。

這樣的哥哥，岳從來沒有想過會有再見到的一天。

所以即使腦袋裡曾經告訴自己這樣不行，即使和光排演過了無數變各種冷靜應對的方法，即使這會讓一個月來的準備全都功虧一簣。

他還是動手了。

完全沒有預料到會發生肢體衝突，一旁的光倒抽了口氣，被岳攻擊的外國男子也愣在當場，似乎是被嚇到了，三人中反而是先前僵硬在原地的大和率先回過神來，先是往Ryan被拍開的手的方向望去，接著再轉回過頭與弟弟對上視線。

慶幸的是，大和的表情並沒有責怪或生氣，只有帶著疑惑，大概是在思考為什麼弟弟會有這樣的舉動；看著岳向自己伸出手，他沒有拒絕，讓弟弟拉住自己的手臂，往屋內多走兩步離開身後的男人。

「岳？」靠近弟弟之後皺起眉頭小聲的呼喚， _＂怎麼了？你還好？＂_ 隱藏在簡短的稱呼後岳聽見了強烈的關心，沒有馬上回應，岳帶著怒意的視線仍然集中在門口的男子身上。

他在觀察，他知道男子有認出自己；他看著對方臉色先是一暗，接著似乎想到什麼，馬上收斂了表情，友善的攤開雙手，後退一小步：「嘿，冷靜點，我沒別的意思，咱們別動手動腳好嗎。」

竟然裝作不知道？是覺得不重要，又或是另有隱情？

就在岳衡量著要怎麼回話時，身前的大和轉過身，擋在弟弟與對方之間，平靜的回道：「我不是讓你在門外等的嗎？」

被哥哥擋住看不見了，可是岳暫時不敢亂動，只是緊抓著大和的手臂，他聽見另一邊的人回答：「這不是因為聽到很大動靜所以來關心一下嘛？」

「謝了，但這裡沒什麼事，給我幾分鐘就好，你先在走廊等一會兒。」

「別這麼冷淡嘛，不介紹一下嗎？你的兩個小客人們。」

「請不要用這麼輕浮的稱呼。」

「啊啊，抱歉，我還是不太熟悉日本的禮節啊， _*hon_ 。」

「……也說過很多次了不要這樣喊我。」

「知道了、知道了。」

門口的男子擺手聳肩，話語中保持無奈微笑的表情對著大和就像是在安撫任性的情人，雖然大和的態度並沒有因此受影響，但岳不禁要懷疑如果今天自己和光不在場的話，這整段對話會不會變成和現在完全不同的走向。

「別生氣，我這就回去外面。」大概是看出大和不會退讓，Ryan表現出自己很大度的樣子，邊轉過身還邊瀟灑地留下一句：「別讓我等太久啊，會想你的。」

友情徽章的主人這次很明顯地掩飾不了那一瞬間的瑟縮，怒火稍微降下的岳只覺得心裡五味雜陳，在大和轉身回來前與女友對視了一眼，小光擔憂的表情讓他知道自己並沒有高估事情的嚴重性。

看著回過身來面對自己的大和表情不是很好，岳有些失落的開口：「抱歉，哥哥。」

嘆了口氣，大和頭對著一旁的光說道：「小光，不好意思，可以請你迴避一下嗎？」

女孩先是猶豫，但對看著大和堅持的樣子也只能照做，離開前小聲對大和說：「岳不是故意的，大和哥別生氣。」

「沒事的，你別擔心。」

探出手握了一下男友的手心給予支持，光離開了客廳，大和目送她離去，客房的門關上的那一刻，兩兄弟的肩膀同時放鬆了下來。

「你還好嗎？」關心的問話打破了氣氛，大和稍微低下頭與弟弟對上視線。

「我沒事……」我才不是有事的那個人：「哥哥，我真的很抱歉。」

觀察弟弟的表情許久，大和輕聲開口：「岳，可以告訴我，你為什麼會這麼沮喪嗎？」

輕易就看透了弟弟真正的心情，此時的岳無法避開大和探詢的眼神，心中閃過 _＂因為你沒有說實話＂、＂為什麼不告訴我？＂、＂他到底做了什麼事情讓你必須這樣忍耐？＂_ 等控訴，但已經冷靜下來的他知道這是行不通的，所以他改口：「因為哥哥剛才的樣子，讓我想起了爸媽快要離婚的時候。」

這句話成功的打破了大和硬撐的表像，無法掩飾震驚的表情，和先前的冷靜不同，大和急切的對弟弟說：「岳，你知道我不會離開你的。」

「我知道。」發現哥哥誤會自己了，岳趕緊說道：「我不是這個意思，我指的不是他們。」

＂他們＂指的是石田裕明和高石奈津子，這是兄弟倆人多年來養成的習慣，私底下在討論冷戰及快離婚時期的父母時，不會用爸媽、而是用＂他們＂來稱呼兄弟倆不願回憶起的父母樣貌。

努力順著弟弟的方向思考，大和發現自己仍然不能理解：「可是你說你想起了……？」

岳搖了搖頭，重新解釋：「我指的是哥哥你。」你受傷的樣子：「那個人碰你的時候我看到了，以前爸媽剛吵完架你也是這樣的，你其實不喜歡他靠近你對吧？」

聽到男孩直白的話語，大和愣在原地；岳可以看出哥哥的腦袋正在瘋狂運轉著，表面上有些許的困惑，但其實在那下方，各種推測和對應正在組織著：「……我是這樣的？」

抿緊嘴唇，希望的持有者點了點頭：「哥哥自己沒有感覺嗎？」

看上去有些恍惚，大和移開了視線，抬起一隻手扶上下巴，小聲地喃喃自語什麼。

岳只覺得自己心急到快要爆炸了，對著弟弟已經習慣了放下防備，此時大和的表現實在太不在狀態，簡直回到了小時候在數碼世界失去了目標，純粹維持表面運轉實際上內裡只剩空殼的樣子，那時候的大和還有加布獸陪伴在身邊，但如果哥哥獨自在美國的這幾個月都是這樣———岳一時間有些害怕。

是不是太晚發現了？是不是已經太遲了？

沉浸在思緒裡，直到大和的手掌撫上自己的臉頰，岳才回過神來：「沒事的。」重新振作的大和對著自己溫柔的說道：「我會再想想你說的話，別擔心。」

對此，男孩仍然感到很不安：「如果那個人對哥哥做了什麼哥哥不願意的事情———」

「我可以照顧好自已。」拇指從岳的眼角拂過，在暗金色的睫毛邊停留，大和再次強調：「岳不用想這麼多，會沒事的。」

我已經不是孩子了，哥哥。

我可以看出來的，不是你強裝沒事的樣子就可以掩飾的。

壓下心中真正想說的話，岳只是安靜的點頭，讓大和仔細的看看，希望自己的眼神有傳達給對方；兩人就這樣站了一會兒，良久，大和鬆開手後退一步，他指著光所在的客房的方向：「你先和光一起去整理一下行李？我把外面的事情處理完，很快就回來。」看到弟弟很明顯想阻止的表情，大和又補上：「之後就我們三人一起去街上吃飯，帶你們去逛逛，好嗎？」

「好吧。」回得有些勉強，但岳還是乖乖點頭。

他目送著大和往門口走，在即將踏出大門的時後轉過身來：「對了，岳。」

「嗯？」

「你知道我不會像他們一樣離開你的對吧？不管發生什麼事情。」

微笑著對哥哥揮了揮手：「知道啦，哥哥。」

岳很清楚，這只是開始而已。

TBC

*hon是honey的簡寫（惡寒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這張卡住重寫了三次（暈倒  
> 我為什麼要折磨自己


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大輔意外的似乎有當偵探的潛力。

時差真的是個要人命的東西，拖著疲憊身軀在大都會博物館角落長椅處努力忍住哈欠的岳艱難的想著。

昨日大概是腎上腺素作祟，雖然累但還可以撐著，晚上也因為各種胡思亂想睡不太著，但岳並沒有感覺疲倦，直到今天早上，和去學院的哥哥道別後與光照計畫開始觀光行程，也許是悠閒的氣氛，或是面前這堆不明覺歷的 ~~催眠神器~~ 藝術品，站著的時候還好，現在一坐下來，岳毫不懷疑自己可以就地寢落。

相反的，光倒是充滿活力，非常認真的從導覽書裡找到自己想看的物件，一個一個親眼確認，整個早上岳就這樣一直被女友拉著走，好幾次眼睛差點就閉起來了，若不是兩人手還勾著，恐怕是要直直撞上一旁的落地窗才會醒。

中午前來會和的輔賢兩人見狀都表示了同情，此時的岳非常需要咖啡因來提神，所以幾人討論過後就決定到附近的咖啡廳坐一坐。

「你們見到Ryan了？」

開場當然是直接切入主題，因為整件事情的調查都必須避開大和，幾人能討論的時間也不多，況且岳現在的腦袋除了哥哥的事情根本塞不下其他。

「見到了，而且岳還爆走了，說到這個，昨晚一直和大和哥在一起所以沒辦法討論……」想起昨日的情況，光不禁有些遲疑的看向自己男友：「雖然不是不能理解岳的心情，但怎麼突然就動手了啊？」

「什麼！？」

「竟然打起來了？」

坐在餐桌對面的賢和大輔都驚訝得睜大眼睛，怎麼也沒想到事情會這樣發展，光只好稍微解釋了一下事情經過。

聽完光的說明後，大輔聳了聳肩：「不能怪你，要是我在當場可能也會忍不住揍他。」

「同意。」一旁的賢竟然也附和，這讓光有點驚訝：「可是情況還不明白之前，這樣做還是太衝動了，而且，Ryan的反應真的很奇怪，有好多疑點。」低下視線，手上的咖啡正冒著熱氣，有著暗紫色頭髮的優雅青年冷靜地分析：「他可能已經在外面偷聽很久了，進門後靠近前輩方式看上去是在對你們示威，若是在防備小光的話還好說，但上個月的視訊中，岳君已經告訴他自己是大和的弟弟，這個示威舉動毫無意義，又或是對於他來說，前輩的弟弟也是敵人，那原因是什麼？純粹是扭曲的醋意嗎？」

「他在那之後的表現也都很奇怪。」岳說。

「有種一直在說假話的感覺。」光補充：「就連對著大和哥說的話看上去都有點像演戲，這個人平常也是這樣子？」

「恩……我能理解你們的意思，該怎麼解釋好呢？」溫柔徽章的代表有些糾結的說道：「他在我和大輔面前也是有點這樣的，雖然友善，但可以看出是刻意做的樣子，他並不是真的在關心前輩身旁的人。」

一旁咬著焦糖瑪奇朵吸管的大輔突然開口：「其實我跟蹤過他們。」

餐桌上其他三人都同時往大輔的方向看去，不只岳和光，賢也是一臉驚訝：「我怎麼不知道這事？」

「因為小賢那天在上課啊，而且也是碰巧正好在路上看到他們，那時候大和前輩似乎有什麼心事，根本沒注意到我。」放開被咬的有些變型的吸管，大輔台手撐著下巴喃喃的說著：「整段路前輩對那傢伙一直都冷冷的，怎麼說，也不是在生氣，就是那種———以前純姐說的，石田大和面對粉絲的冷漠一號臉？———那種並不想搭理但還是得花時間應付人的感覺，倒是Ryan，平常對前輩很獻殷勤啊，是不是真心誠意我看不太出來就是，因為外國人在我眼中都長的差不多。」說到這，大輔頓了頓，似乎想起什麼：「啊然後我才知道Ryan不是學生啊，那次他們分開之後我就一直跟著他，發現他是學校的員工，做行政管理的，辦公室就在前輩的學院那棟樓，所以我們才會看到他和前輩一起進出系所，他住的地方是學區內的員工宿舍，我有跟樓下的管理問到房間號碼，開的車是銀灰色的凱迪拉克，至少我認為應該是他的車沒錯，有親眼見到他去後車廂拿東西，車牌號照下來了存在手機裡———你們這什麼表情？」

才發現同桌的三人都用一種震驚的眼神看著自己，大輔有些茫然，完全沒自覺剛才說的話有多大的信息量。

「大輔好厲害……」

「雖然應該是要稱讚你一下……」

「但是這麼重要的情報為什麼不早點講啦！你這個大笨蛋！」

在眾人紛紛吐槽過大輔後，賢決定把情報整理一下：「總之多虧了大輔，Ryan的來歷算是清楚一點了，如果在同一棟樓辦公的員工，會認識大和前輩的機會就很高，而且生活圈也很相近，在這方面我們大概是查不出疑點的。」接著他換了個方向：「只能再回到昨天的事情上，我其實有些想法，關於Ryan為什麼沒有提過視訊的事情，首先是一開始，他完全可以告訴大和前輩，說自己不小心接了和弟弟的視訊，但卻沒有這麼做，是不是因為大和前輩並不是自願把電腦交給他的？」說到這，似乎有什麼不太愉快的想法，賢皺起了眉頭：「是趁著前輩休息的時候偸偸使用嗎？沒經過前輩同意，純粹是想刺探情人隱私的偏執，又或是有其他原因？把視訊接起來的原因又是什麼，難不成把岳君當成是情敵了？」

「這個解釋滿合理的。」光同意道：「但這又不能解釋昨晚發生的事情，岳已經表明自己是大和哥的弟弟了，不是應該要友善一些的嗎？」

「他是友善的沒錯，只是是假的。」岳很肯定的說：「而且他那個視訊後面，趁我離開座位開始跟哥哥……那個……」實在是說不出口，支支吾吾了一陣，其他三人不禁用同情的表情看他，岳嚥下緊張的口水，把事情跳過繼續說道：「反正我覺得那不是失誤，他肯定是故意的。」

「故意的？為什麼？」

「我…我不知道。」搖了搖頭，岳有些猶疑的說道：「但是那時候，我感覺到自己被威脅了……其實現在仍然是這樣想的。」

眾人安靜了幾秒，都在思考岳說的話，突然，小光似乎是想通了什麼：「啊，我懂了。」

「……原來是這樣啊。」低頭沉思的賢喃喃的附和，同時表情沉重了起來。

而大輔依然是毫無頭緒：「什麼什麼？什麼意思？」

坐在他旁邊的賢搖了搖頭，表情不悅：「他是在告訴岳君，自己隨時都可以動手吧。」

「動手？動手幹什麼？」

「……」

面對大輔的問題，發現光岳兩人都不想說話的賢，安靜的解釋：「動手，傷害前輩。」

一瞬間，咖啡廳内安靜下來，屋內的暖氣像是突然壞了一樣，岳只覺得自己渾身冰冷：「我只是不懂。」放在餐桌上的雙手收攏，他緩緩地低下頭，將臉埋入手臂中：「哥哥到底為什麼要忍耐這個人，他明明就不願意……到底為什麼？」

一旁的光也是失落的表情，她往男友的身邊靠過去，彷彿想給予安慰，又或是汲取一些溫暖。

「有時候，當我們陷入了一段被壓迫的關係時。」握著咖啡杯的手收緊了些，曾經的暴龍改造者痛苦的低下頭：「不論是情緒勒索又或是肢體虐待，身為當事的受害人是不一定會察覺的。」

「賢……」伸出手，將手心覆蓋到那緊繃的手指上，大輔有些擔憂的看著自己的搭檔。

「無論是加害者或是受害人，我都知道那是什麼樣的感覺，也許前輩已經有查覺到情況，但卻沒有勇氣逃離，或是對方做了某件事讓他不能逃離，這也都是有可能的。」似乎是被勾起了回憶，一向冷靜的賢感覺自己周遭的空氣越來越稀薄：「這真的很困難，那種痛苦和壓力實在太過龐大……在旁人看來可以輕易就逃脫的方法，當事人是看不見的，甚至還會認為痛苦都是自己應得的。」腦海中的畫面越來越鮮明，說話開始急促起來：「為了度過這些，甚至可以忍受自己平常不會忍耐的事情，久了就習慣了，像被洗腦一樣，漸漸的，你就會忍耐更多、更多———」

一雙手拉過了他的肩膀，強迫他轉過身來，大輔嚴肅的表情出現在賢的視線中：「可以了賢，我們都聽懂了，你先深呼吸。」

此時的賢才發現自己正在喘氣，恐慌來的太突然，他甚至都沒發現。

眨了眨眼，強迫自己閉上眼吐氣。

又恢復到先前無人說話的狀態，靠在岳身旁的光突然靜靜地起身，她緊抓著手機。

「我去打電話給哥哥。」

在場的其餘三位選召仍然沉默，光說完後就安靜的離開座位。

沒有人阻止她。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天冷了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光視角，稍微交代了一點太和之間的事情。

12月的紐約和東京的溫度差不多，運氣不錯這幾天都沒有下雪，少了濕度體感也沒那麼冷了，空氣中有股清爽的感覺，站在咖啡廳外的屋簷下，手機冰冷的表面貼在臉頰旁，光一邊聽著節奏緩慢的撥號聲一邊在心裡思考著待會的說詞。

和悠閒度假的大學生不同，算是有特殊職業的太一這幾天都在歐洲出差處理一項和數碼世界有關的國際案件，也不是沒有想過哥哥可能在忙不能接電話，但此時的光真的非常想聽到哥哥的聲音。

上天彷彿聽到了女孩的心願，在撥號了許久後，八神太一的聲音終於出現了：『光？』

也許是先前在屋内的話題太過沉重心酸，此時身處異地站在來來往往的人流中，耳邊聽到哥哥的聲音讓女孩有些鼻酸。

『怎麼了，你們不是在紐約嗎？』問了兩句話仍然沒聽到妹妹的回應，太一的語氣有些擔憂：『你和岳都還好？大和呢？』  
女孩張了張口，原先準備好符合自己性格的開朗招呼和問候突然間說不出口，猶豫了半晌，最終只是簡短的說道：「哥哥，我覺得你必須得過來一趟。」

簡短的話語傳遞出嚴肅緊張的情緒，另一邊的太一也安靜了下來：『……發生什麼事了？』

＊

『所以，大輔和賢君也認為現在的情況很不妙嗎？』

「我們已經仔細確認過了，哥哥，你不相信我至少也得相信岳吧？以他對大和哥的了解，總不會連這種事都判斷錯誤。」

『我不是這個意思，光，我肯定是相信你們的，我只是……不想要讓感情影響了理智，很多事情並不是純粹只有表面看到的那麼簡單。』

「我不懂，這事情有什麼難的，大和哥很明顯不願意和那人在一起，如果他被人糾纏騷擾，不是應該由我們來幫助他嗎？」緊握手指，光說話的語氣忍不住加重了些：「哥哥的態度很奇怪啊，你對大和哥……難不成還有什麼我們不知道的事情？」

『我不是———話不能這麼說。』另一端的太一似乎是把手機拿開了一下，對著遠處嘆了口氣，很快又回來繼續説道：『我很早就調查過那個人了，事實上，我還請光子郎幫忙過，那個叫Ryan的，履歷基本沒什麼問題，日文是出於興趣自學，除此之外還會韓文和法文，負責學校裡留學生的相關事務，也沒有前科，雖然以前的感情生活好像有點亂可是畢竟是外國人啊。』擴音隱隱約約傳出腳步聲，手機的主人似乎正在原地踏步繞圈：『的確有考慮過他是不是和我們之間的誰有仇恨，但光子郎已經翻遍了他從小到大的經歷和社交網頁，這個Ryan和其他選召沒有直接接觸過，而且早在大和去美國之前就已經在學校裡工作了，所以直白點講，大和自己靠近那人的可能性還比較高———好吧，就我所知道的情況，是大和去酒吧的時候遇到這個人的，當時主動先接觸的也是大和。』

像是已經憋了很久，太一幾乎是一次把想說的話都吐完了，聽到這裡，光彷彿理解了什麼：「……你早就問過他了。」

『……對。』

「打從他們剛在一起的時候，哥哥你就知道了。」

『嘛，到底有沒有在一起我不知道，大和那傢伙也沒有明確的説———反正……是這樣沒錯，我一開始就知道這號人物，知道他們怎麼相識還有大概的情況，只是如果大和沒有主動告訴我，我沒事也不能一直去問啊。』

光突然覺得自己有點無法保持理智，她深呼吸一口氣：「好，那現在假設他們在一起———雖然我希望沒有，」她咬著牙：「對方是不是應該要更尊重一些？大和哥不願意的事情或不喜歡的態度，他應該尊重而不是無視，那，假設他們 **沒有** 在一起，」這樣更糟，光在心中無力的想著：「這樣他的舉動更有問題，有沒有考慮過大和哥被某種原因要脅或強迫的情況？哥哥你就真的這麼不在乎嗎？」

一鼓作氣把所有問題都丟出來，光説完喘口氣等著對面的人回答，可是太一突然沉默了，空氣像被凍住，此時的光才意識到自己剛才說了什麼。

『我如果不在乎的話，就不會去調查這些了。』

面對妹妹的控訴，太一沒有生氣，只是很平靜的給了解釋。

「……抱歉。」

『沒事，光只是很擔心，我知道。』

也許是為了轉換氣氛，在光遲遲不開口的情況下，太一換了個話題：『是説我經過英國的時候買了個你喜歡的茶葉和果醬，要看看嗎？』

「是上次帶的那個的牌子？」

『恩，待會傳照片給你。』

「哥哥現在在哪裡啊？還在英國嗎？」

『昨晚剛通過數碼世界大門來法國，就被接待的人帶去現場了。』

「這麼快？我以為要很多手續。」

『嘛，畢竟這是和選召有關的案件，這方面我有特權嘛，而且歐洲這邊的線好像埋很久了，情報機關都很重視這次行動。』

「哥哥有乖乖待在後方沒有參與吧？」

『小光覺得呢？』

「哥哥！」

『哈哈，別生氣，他們是結束才把我叫去的啦，我只是負責帶報告回日本而已，作戰行動什麼的還是交給專業的來。』

「……告訴我這麼詳細的內容真的好嗎？」

『我根本沒説到什麼重要的事情，安啦，而且下一站可能要去美國了。』

「咦？這麼剛好，那哥哥要順便和我們見面嗎？」

『唔……我是要去華盛頓的，因為他們總部———啊啊啊不能說不能説，反正，偸偸先溜去找你們應該可以吧，我也想瞭解一下大和那邊的事情。』

「那太好了，我再跟大家説，大輔他們也會很開心的！」

在太一的努力下，氣氛總算是沒那麼沉重，光也不再為之前的口誤感到愧疚，但兩人才剛安靜下來，尚未解決的問題又從心底浮上，並不是幾分鐘的談笑就可以忽略的。

「哥哥，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

『恩？』

「哥哥，你……」先是欲言又止，想了想，光決定豁出去：「你當年拒絕大和哥的原因是什麼？」

也許是在思考，也許純粹只是無法接話，另一頭的太一沉默了很久。

最終竟然輕笑出聲：『真是的，真不愧是小光。』

背靠著牆抬頭望天，原本中午還算晴朗的天空開始漸漸被雲遮住，也許晚上或是明天就會下雪了，光想著待會是不是該去中央公園走走，趕在被雪鋪白之前看一眼綠色的草地。

『但是妳錯了，不是我拒絕他。』

轉身回到店家裡，咖啡廳的推拉門晃動的時候，上頭掛著的風鈴發出了清脆的聲響，哥哥在電話掛斷前說的話語仍然在光的心中迴盪。

『是我被他拒絕了，在他出國念書的前一晚。』

＊

日本的東京，在行政中心和高級商圈並立的新宿區外圍，以普通上班族來說高價到買不起的公寓住宅區，其中一間主人好一陣子沒有回來的套房内，有個被保險箱上鎖的櫃子。

在那裏面，在已經被封印石化的神聖計畫旁邊，是個被紫灰色的絨布外盒裝著的、已經被放置了兩年的戒指。

＊

就如同光的預期，傍晚的紐約市區下起了細雪。

再過兩週就是假期，街道上充滿聖誕節前的氣氛，幾個人走到了時代廣場，知道兩週後這裡就會被慶祝跨年的人潮淹沒，所以他們決定趁著天氣還不太糟的時候先過來看，而剛下課的大和就在廣場正中央最明顯的階梯舞台那裡等著他們。

和自己的哥哥一樣，已經是二十幾歲的大和，外表已經完全脫去了當年冒險時的稚嫩，看上去更冷淡獨立，即使在來來往往的人群中，光還是能立刻認出他來；在寒冷的天氣穿著及膝的黑色風衣外套，雙手放在外套口袋裡，完美包覆住腳踝的暗褐色皮短靴與深灰色牛仔褲將小腿連成修長的一直線踏在開始堆積雪花的人行道表面上，白色的高領毛衣覆蓋住脖頸，等待著他們時，遙遠的視線在環繞週身的巨大招牌間緩緩掃過，唯張的口吐出些許白煙，宛如畫報一樣，這讓她想起了自己的哥哥。

一年前的冬天，大和放假回到日本，在據說和太一的爭吵之後改住在岳家，光決定孤身一人去新宿陪哥哥過年，兩人約好要去花園神社準備新年參拜，那時自己一人搭著地鐵到新宿，在像是迷宮一樣錯綜複雜的車站地下道努力尋找哥哥的身影，而站在人群中的太一也是這樣的，剛下班的他穿著黑色西裝，剪裁良好的訂製西褲和皮鞋，外面罩著蓋過腰際的防風外套，領帶稍微被鬆開，看似隨意又率性，樸素的白領裝扮無法掩飾長年運動的良好體格，一手插著口袋，一手拿著手機正在低頭看著，像是在等人，又像是沒有。

成熟，獨立。

他們的身後，沒有父母的身影，沒有家人的身影，沒有其他選召，更沒有數碼獸。

兩年前，是哥哥向大和哥告白的。

再過一年之後，大和哥準備了公寓鑰匙要給太一。

告白沒有被接受，鑰匙沒能到達對的人手上。

光不是很想去探詢這其中的緣由。

她只是希望，世界能聽她的祈願，不要再給這兩個人更多的傷害。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間線開始出來了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太和相見，小情侶深深的體會到什麼叫認真就輸了。

光並沒有忘記太一在電話中說過，會順道經過紐約與他們匯合的事情，只是她沒想到竟然會這麼快。

原本預定行程是這樣的，今天的大和只有下午有課，所以整個早上自然就擔當了弟妹們的觀光導覽，選擇了幾個距離學校較近、交通方便的景點帶著小情侶到處逛逛，下了一夜的細雪在清晨的時候停止，經過白天太陽的照耀後稍微融化了些，但還是可以在街道上各種邊邊角角看見殘留的白色，別有一番風味。

「再持續多下個兩天就會變得又濕又髒了，跟東京一樣的。」已經在此地居住兩年的大和毫不猶豫的打破幻想：「到時候你就會討厭雪了。」

「大和哥不要這樣破壞氣氛啦！」

鼓著嘴忍不住抱怨的光，看上去也好可愛，岳心底直冒愛心。

不過也因為這樣，大和提議了趕緊趁後幾天可能雪下大之前先去紐約有名的幾個高樓觀景台看看，距離學校最近的就是帝國大廈，幾人轉搭地鐵準備前往目的地。

路上大和不停的划著手機，原本懷疑是Ryan又在騷擾哥哥的岳有些心急的想要打探，但走出車站的時候大和自己主動的告訴他們：「是太一那傢伙，他已經到了。」

「咦？」

饒是前一日已經聯繫過有被通知的光岳兩人都沒有預期到會這麼快，半信半疑間，走到大廈售票口就看到排隊買票的人群，光很快就在那裡面找到了自己的哥哥。

「Yo！」迎接他們的，是一如既往的爽朗招呼和身為牛頓定律永恆敵人的那一頭棕髮，本日的八神太一穿著藍色雨絨外套、深色牛仔褲與球鞋，一副陽光好男人形象。

「Yo你個頭，排隊做什麼啊笨蛋。」可惜的是大和也一如往常的不給他面子：「已經上網買好了啦，待會把條碼傳給你們。」

「耶？挺細心的嘛！大和導遊。」已經習慣這種待遇的太一完全無傷，還反過來揶揄自己死黨，用手肘戳了對方時毫不意外看到大和一臉嫌棄，鬧了半天才轉過來對著旁觀的孩子們説道：「好久不見，岳。」

「太一哥好。」

接著遞出手上的提袋給光：「喏，説好的禮物，要和岳一起吃啊。」

「哇！謝謝哥哥！」

「這是什麼？」一旁的岳探過頭，和光一起查看袋子裡面的東西。

「我喜歡的茶葉———有兩罐，太棒了！還有限定的餅乾，我可以帶一罐去給美美嗎？」

「我是覺得美美應該不缺這些啦，不過小光開心就好。」說完回過頭對大和説：「啊啊，這次太緊急沒幫你帶東西，抱歉。」

「説什麼呢，上週不是才帶香料來的嗎。」兩人邊聊邊開始往入場方向走。

「對了，講到這個，我忘記那罐香料鹽是什麼口味的了，海鹽加綠胡椒？薰衣草？怕買到重複的，你再列一次單子給我吧。」

「先別，我一個人用不了那麼多，是説你今晚會留下來吃飯嗎？」

「應該是可以……我待會再確認一下，如果跟華盛頓那邊講好的話還能再延後個一兩天……」

安靜的跟在兩人後面，望著肩並肩行走，從見了面就沒停止聊天一直沉浸在旁人無法介入的話題裡的哥哥們，光突然感覺有些五味雜陳。

「……我們，是不是被忘記了啊。」岳無奈的開口。

「我剛剛是不是聽到大和哥説了上週？原來這兩個上週就見過面了嗎？」光之女神突然覺得背後在冒火，咬著牙低聲說道：「不是説沒有告白成功？說好的失戀呢？」

「這怎麼看都像是在熱戀期……」無語問蒼天，岳突然間覺得必須重新整理自己對哥哥的認知：「和前兩天真的判若兩人啊哥哥，連話都變多了，昨天和前天那個偶爾會突然沉默的你去哪兒了？」

看著那兩人直到走到電梯口都沒發現弟弟妹妹們沒有跟上，光忍不住嘆了口氣：「我是該慶幸他們還是跟以前一樣都沒有變，還是該擔心明明沒在一起卻是如此曖昧？我剛剛是不是押韻了？」

「應該是要開心的吧，哥哥這麼有精神。」忍不住笑了出來，岳拉起了光的手往前走：「太一哥也很有精神呢，真是太好了。」

「如果他們沒有見面五秒後馬上無視我們陷入兩人世界的話就更好了！」

「哈哈哈，完全同意。」

景觀台雖然有圍欄，但只要靠近一些就可以從中間的空隙清楚看見下方的曼哈頓中城、東河河畔，甚至是布魯克林，遼闊的景象和下方高樓林立的都市感，讓第一次來的幾人都大為驚豔，甚至連導遊大和自己都移不開眼光。

「我幫你們拍一張照吧。」大和告訴他們，退到後方拿起手機。

剩下站在欄杆前的三人，太一看了看光岳，思考了幾秒後説道：「你們先照吧。」然後朝大和的方向走去，對著面帶疑問的攝影師大和解釋：「讓小情侶先照一張吧，我就不當電燈泡了。」

回應他的是大和的聳肩，太一站到他身邊，一起盯著手機螢幕：「準備，一、二、三！」

光突然靈機一動：「那換我幫哥哥們照一張吧？」

正午的陽光角度剛剛好，兩人站的方向沒有背光問題，一站定太一就伸手攬住了大和的肩膀，後者很自然的靠了過去，友情的徽章主人今日穿著學院風的羊毛混紡大衣，和旁邊羽絨外套加運動鞋的同伴呈現對比，身高差不多的兩個男子，一邊是皮膚白皙的金髮混血，另一邊是小麥膚色的日本臉孔，似乎站在一起就拋開了煩惱，大和溫柔的淺笑和太一爽朗的笑容一同出現在畫面裡，兩種截然不同的個性、完全相反的面貌，卻又是如此的適合，如此班配。

真的很好看，光按下快門的同時忍不住想。

大概是私心，照完之後就趁太一不注意偷偷把照片傳到自己手機了。

一旁的岳小聲說道：「也記得傳給我。」

＊

中午一起在附近的餐廳吃了飯。

「我想去哥哥的學校參觀。」

吃飯時岳說出了已經想了很久的願望，不論是交通或是時間，怎麼看今日都非常適合這個行程，除了導遊本人必須去上課這件事之外。

這當然都在岳的計算之中。

坐在桌子對面，薯條正拿到嘴邊的大和卻猶豫了：「……也不是不行，但是我們學校和城市街道基混本在一起，沒有明確目的地是很難逛的。」

當然，岳才不會這麼快放棄：「沒關係啦，純粹看看也好。」

大和思考了一下：「是可以去華盛頓廣場附近繞一繞，真正走下去大概要一個下午吧。」

「正好，逛完哥哥也下課了！」

「你們確定沒有其他景點想去嗎？太一呢？」

「我今天就是個陪玩啊，孩子們説想去哪我就去哪。」

「也好，你帶著他們，如果遇到什麼事情也可以當個翻譯，我再畫大概的路線給你們。」

「什麼，我只是個翻譯官嗎？」

「還有錢包，哥哥請我吃點心。」

「嗚哇，地位越來越低了啊……岳，我只剩你了。」

「謝謝太一哥請客。」笑。

「你這傢伙，虧小時候我那麼疼你！」

看著太一賣慘的表情，坐在他隔壁一手撐著下巴看戲的大和忍不住露出了微笑，眉眼間帶著溫柔，桌對面的岳思考著對自己女友的哥哥吃醋是不是不太對，可要説如果必須羨慕忌妒八神太一這件事就是讓哥哥開心的代價，岳倒是十分願意付出一輩子的份量。

就這樣一直下去，他們四個，開開心心的。

突然間一個高大的身影遮住了自己身後的照明。

「大和？」

那個聲音，岳只聽過兩次，但他不用轉身就知道了。

被陰影籠罩，眼前彷彿一片黑，岳在餘光裡看見坐在對角的太一瞬間的表情。

還來不及判斷什麼，後方的人又再一次開口：「hon，你怎麼在這？下午不是有課嗎？」

岳知道自己又一次理智斷線，不過在他還沒來的及行動之前，選召的隊長已經站起身了。

抬頭可以看見，那平日暖棕色的瞳孔，此時既冰冷又專注。

他堅定地伸出手，手指併攏，看似邀請對方握手的姿勢，卻也很好的將自己擋在大和與Ryan之間。

「你好，初次見面，我是八神太一。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這麼久才上線當然要給他帥一波。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崩壞的開始。

人來人往的美式餐廳充滿著歡快的談笑聲。

正值中午時段，旁邊吧台區服務生忙得不可開交，根本沒空搭理站在桌旁聊天的人，也因此即使岳很清楚自己所坐的餐桌這邊氣氛緊繃、劍拔弩張，周遭的環境卻不受任何影響。

又或許，緊張的只有自己而已。

站在桌邊的Ryan露出輕鬆自然的微笑：「你好，我是Ryan。」  
岳就坐在那裏，視線緊盯著兩人握住的雙手不放，腦袋裡閃過的是電影裡面常見的，類似那種情敵相遇故作輕鬆實際上暗潮洶湧比腕力手爆青筋等名場面。

並沒有。

想了想，果然是電影看太多。

非常正常的時長，非常自然的動作，太一放開手：「你是大和的同學嗎？」眨了眨眼，像是有些不好意思，又補了一句：「啊，我只是想説年齡看上去和我們不太相近……若有冒犯就不好意思了。」

「沒事沒事。」對面的人笑著擺了擺手：「我是學校的員工喔，是大和的朋友。」

……朋友會用那種噁心的稱呼叫人嗎？岳一臉不可置信地看著他。

原本以為這就已經夠吃驚了，沒想到接下來太一的表現讓他更瞠目結舌：「咦，可是在我印象中，你上次跟岳視訊的時候可不是這樣説的耶？」

……！？！？！？！？！？

一瞬間，除了太一之外，餐桌上包含桌邊的人的視線全都集中在高石岳身上了。

並且所有人都是一臉吃驚，雖然各有不同原因，例如大和是真的因為聽到完全沒聽過的事情而驚訝，而坐在自己身旁的光則是因完全沒料到哥哥會把眾人一直隱藏的事情直接説出來而驚訝，而桌前的Ryan———

此時的岳才發現，這是他第一次看到Ryan驚嚇的表情。

一直以來很會假裝的外國男子，現在雖然努力維持著表情，但很明顯可以看出眼神裡帶著惶恐，瞳孔震盪著在太一、大和以及岳身上來回。

突然能理解為什麼太一會這樣做了。

在心底深呼吸一口氣，男孩順著說道：「我記得在視訊裡你説你是我哥的對象的……」這是個謊言，視訊中的Ryan並沒有直接表明自己是誰，但原本一直對這件事情心惶惶的岳突然間茅塞頓開。和Ryan相比，哥哥肯定是信自己和太一，所以現在情況是岳説了什麼就算，劇本隨他寫：「我一直想等哥哥親口告訴我這件事情，所以才沒講出來的……」

説完還一臉委屈，此時的高石岳突然發現自己似乎很有演戲的才能。

面前的男子張了張口，似乎是在思考該如何應對這個場面，岳心底想像著對方指著自己大喊說謊的畫面，那肯定會很好笑，而隨著對方傻住想不出回答的時間越來越長，整個餐桌的氣氛也漸漸陷入尷尬，奇特的是，與他面對面對峙的太一並沒有因此露出勝利的表情，反而比先前更謹慎，似乎是在思考著什麼。

出乎意料之外，最終先開口的竟然是大和。

「你和我弟視訊過，但是卻沒告訴我？」邊說邊從座位起身：「不只如此，還擅自向他解釋我們之間的關係？」

那語氣並不友善，已經不是用冷淡來形容了。

哥哥生氣了，岳突然意識到：「所以前幾天在我住所那裡説的不認識他們都是裝的？你很會演嘛。」

「不是，ho———」討人厭的暱稱才剛出口，就被大和手掌拍在餐桌上的聲音打斷，桌面上的餐具都被震得跳了起來，岳的心臟也差點要從胸口跳出了。

「出去。」白皙的手指指向餐廳門口，桌前的人還想説點什麼，大和馬上喊道：「現在！」

四雙眼睛目送著男子的背影離開餐廳，岳雖然很想在心中搖起勝利的小旗，可是他知道接下來才是最大的問題。

此時的他真的不敢說話，光也估計也是有些怕，就在兩個孩子完全不知道該怎麼辦的時候，大和給他省去了麻煩：「多管閒事。」

這話是對著太一説的。

「我看著不像啊。」太一轉過來面對他，一臉坦然。

所以現在變成兩個哥哥們對峙了嗎？岳覺得自己的心臟到底還能不能好了。

而他的兩位哥哥一直以來都沒什麼為弟妹的心臟著想過，站在桌前就開始吵了起來。

「我不管你心裡有什麼推測或結論，但是你不用想了，那肯定是錯的。」

「喔？你又知道我在想什麼了？」

「看你的舉動就知道了，以為你是在幫我解決一個麻煩吧？」

「我就是正在這麼做，你到底有沒有搞清楚狀況？」

「不清楚狀況的是你，你知道你這樣做讓事情變得有多複雜嗎？」

聽到這，就算很想站在哥哥那邊的岳都有些不能理解了，大和難道不知道太一是在幫助他嗎？為什麼哥哥突然變得這麼不講理？

另一邊似乎在先前的對談中發現了什麼的太一則用了別的方式切入：「大和，你知道Ryan和岳的視訊裡面發生什麼事情嗎？你以為我們剛才真的是為了嚇走Ryan才臨時編出來的那段？」

「……」被問話的人突然愣在當場，彷彿完全沒有預料到這個情況。

一旁的岳花了幾秒才發現太一在表達什麼，趕緊補上：「哥哥，是真的，我跟那個人視訊過了，他在視訊裡面問了我一堆問題，然後……還跟你……那個……我只聽到了一點聲音就掛斷了！」邊說邊緊張的看著哥哥的表情：「我也不知道之後怎麼樣了，我發誓真的是這樣！」

回應他的是大和更恍惚的樣子，困惑的眼神先是往岳的方向看了眼，之後又轉回去，對著太一重新確認：「那是真的？什麼時候的事情？」

似乎哪裡不對勁，這整個情況，包含Ryan的表現、哥哥說的話等等，這整個事件，看似很正常合理，但是岳突然感覺到有哪裡不對。

不，應該説一直都有哪裡不對，只是岳找不出原因，可能太一也是這樣想的。

他們需要一個突破口。

那個突破口就在這：「大和。」

太一開口。這兩人是從小到大一起出生入死的夥伴，無論有什麼危機，他們都一直站在一起。眼前這樣的話面，岳已經看過不知道多少次了。

抬起雙手，放上大和的肩膀，太一神情凝重地對著他説：「還記得上個月，你錯過了和岳的視訊，你告訴他是太累睡過頭了？」藍色的瞳孔在震動，是少見的猶疑與驚慌：「就是那次，你……是不是完全沒有印象？你是真的以為自己純粹睡過頭了吧？」

什麼意思？

岳突然覺得自己腦袋當機了。

身旁的光突然小小的倒抽了一口氣。

岳隱隱約約地知道，光肯定理解了什麼很重要的事情，但他想不出來。

接著是站在身前的哥哥，彷彿是呼吸停止了，像是在消化什麼信息一樣固定在那裏，接著大和突然渾身一震，回過神來。

看著大和倉促地拉起掛在座椅扶手上的包包，岳才意識到哥哥想要離開。

他緊張的站起身：「哥哥———」

大和快速的瞄了他一眼，接著馬上別過臉，像是不想讓弟弟看到自己現在的表情一樣：「別跟來。」他這麼說道，聲音非常小，小到岳幾乎聽不見。

這個狀態不行，岳的心底有個聲音在尖叫，不能讓他走，他馬上推開椅子要跟上去，但是一旁的太一拉住他，等岳發現自己被拉住無法前進的時候大和已經衝出去了。

「太一哥……」男孩一臉茫然的回過頭，完全不知道該怎麼辦。

面前算是自己第二兄長的八神太一用非常嚴肅的表情對著他搖了頭：「先讓他去吧。」勇氣的代表説道：「相信我，先讓他一個人靜一靜，這樣對我們都好。」

「可是———」

「岳。」仍然坐在原位的光也輕輕拉住他的手，小聲地說道：「先聽我哥的，好嗎？」

説完轉過去看向太一，該是一輩子懷抱光芒的女孩看上去快要哭了。  
  
「哥哥，真的是我想的那樣嗎？」  
  
也許是不忍心，太一別過頭去，小聲地回道：「就算不是……也差不了太遠吧。」  
  
「什麼意思？我沒有懂。」  
  
此時的岳只覺得自己很無助，他完全不能理解。  
  
也許平時的他是能夠理解的，只是先前看到哥哥那樣狀態，現在的岳完全無法保持正常思考。  
  
  
  
但在場的兄妹兩人只是面面相覷，表情都帶著擔憂與不安，用眼神對話一陣之後，最終是光開口了：「岳。」  
  
半個身子倚著餐桌的太一移開視線，看向餐廳窗外景象。  
  
「大和哥的意思是他沒有印象，不只是你們視訊的事情。」  
  
來來往往的人群，不會有人感受到這裡的壓抑氣氛，彷彿兩個世界。  
  
「也不是為了隱瞞弟弟，是真的沒有印象，但是那天大和並不是完全睡著的吧？」  
  
突然間，桌邊的青年好像看到了什麼，睜大了眼睛。而正在談話的兩人都沒有發現。  
  
「還有電腦的事情，Ryan很明顯是刪掉了你們的視訊紀錄，但電腦就在旁邊才可能聽的到聲音，為什麼大和哥真的對這一點印象都沒有？就算因為和Ryan做的事情分心了，正常來説也不至於完全對周遭 **沒有意識** ，而且事後還 **沒有記憶** 吧？」

說到這，意思已經很明確了，岳知道答案就在那裡，但是他的心底沒有辦法接受。

而一旁的太一似乎被外面的什麼東西吸引住注意力，眼睛眨也不眨，突然他喃喃地開口：「光。」

兩個孩子一起抬頭看他。

太一的視線沒有離開窗外，單手撈起自己放在地上的包：「我離開一下。」

此時女孩才回過神來：「咦？哥哥，為什麼？」

「沒事，我要去確認一件事，待會再跟你們聯絡。」

接著就像先前的大和一樣，風一般的快速衝出了餐廳。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拼圖的其中一角

步出了位於紐約14街的地鐵站的樓梯，瞇著眼睛抵擋闖入的日光，一乘寺賢還望四週。

下午的人潮不多，他很快就找到了目標。

八神太一正站在不遠處靠在牆邊等他，雙手插在外套口袋裡，如同電話裡的語氣一樣，此時青年的臉色非常差，完全感受不到平時的陽光氣氛。

即使如此賢還是沒有猶豫的立刻上前打招呼：「前輩。」

「賢君。」兩人已經有一陣子沒見面了，但太一只是點了點頭回應，沒等賢走近就已經轉過身往街對面開始走：「東西帶了？」

「都準備好了。」知道事情的嚴重性，賢並沒有在意太一的態度：「有需要先連絡光子郎前輩嗎？」

「放心，他已經進辦公室準備了。」穿越馬路，沿著人行道走一小段後再拐個彎，兩人來到了此行的目的地：「待會賢就負責處理電腦數據，那些東西我一竅不通，其餘部分的搜查就交給我。」

「知道了。」

無視大廳門衛有些懷疑的眼光，太一直接往電梯走去，竟然是有電子鎖的，賢有些緊張，但太一只是沉穩地從口袋裡掏出了一張卡片靠上去感應，電梯就自動打開了。

包含選擇樓層也是一樣，被同一張卡快速刷過，電梯上樓的時候賢從門上的倒影看了前輩一眼，太一似乎是理解他的疑惑，輕聲説道：「工作用的，普通的保全系統都能過。」

真方便吶……曾經的天才少年默默的想著，同時也衡量了一下目前的情況。

他在學校午休的時候接到太一的電話。

沒有招呼，沒有解釋，電話一接通，前輩就開門見山的說了：「賢君，我需要你的幫忙。」

太一報了個地址給他，説盡快帶著電腦趕過去，一瞬間的直覺告訴賢，不管太一需要自己做什麼，肯定是和大和前輩有關，果不其然，檢查過地址後賢發現那就是大輔之前查到的，Ryan所在的員工宿舍。

是發生什麼事情讓太一突然積極的要去追查這個人？賢的首要猜測就是大和出事了，但如果是什麼立即需要處理的情況，太一應該不會只是要自己帶著電腦來而已。

雖然很焦急，卻分析不出結論，可是已經身處敵人的本營，饒是賢也不敢在這裡直接出聲討論，走出電梯後安靜地穿過走廊，一路上賢發現太一一直有在觀察角落監視器的位置，兩人運氣不錯，這棟大樓裡除了電梯大廳外幾乎都沒有裝設監視器，很快地他們就到達了正確的門號前。

這次不是電子鎖了，太一再度拿出準備好的工具，乍看之下只是一支直徑較粗的鋼筆而已，但當太一轉開上方的旋鈕後，金屬製的筆管瞬間被拆解成多個部分。

竟然是萬能鑰匙。

示意賢在前方轉角把風，太一蹲下身來開始工作，比預想中還快很多，不到一分鐘就打開了，他們順利地進入宿舍套房裡。

裝潢十分樸素，估計是宿舍原本的配置，物品擺放的方式亂中有序，賢的視線從書架和分散在屋内各處的 書本掃過，有語言書、醫學書和心理學書等等，尤其是精神科學和醫學書，份量非常大，這讓賢有些意外。

這和他原本印象中的Ryan好像不太一樣。

「電腦在這裡。」太一的聲音從書房的方向傳來：「我正在打電話給光子郎，他會教你怎麼破解。」説完把手機按了擴音放在了電腦桌上：「網路抓我手機的，有特殊加密過比較安全。」

進了書房後賢打開自己的筆電，確認了Ryan的主機後拿出對應的連結線插上，同時開口：「光子郎前輩。」

「賢君。」電話那邊的光子郎聽上去清神抖擻，完全不像是半夜被吵醒加班一樣：「大概的情況我已經聽太一説了，你先連上他的手機網路，密碼是我們10年用的那組。」

若在場的是大輔或是其他人，也許會想不起來2010年選召行動時統一過的密碼暗號，但現在手機這頭正在操作的人可是一乘寺賢。

「連上了，我直接從這裡遠端接手你的電腦操作，賢君可以先去幫太一的忙沒關係。」

「等等，光子郎。」此時正在書房到處搜索的太一突然説道：「這張照片，待會有空順便查一下。」

説完遞過來一個相框，賢接了過去。

上面是一個看上去和自己差不多年紀的金髮女孩，正在用開朗的笑容面對鏡頭，賢立刻認出了照片背景是法國的凱旋門。

「把照片傳給光子郎，賢君。」走回客廳時回身對賢補了句：「我去廚房看看。」

和電腦相關的事情交給光子郎準沒錯，賢將太一交代的事情處理好後就離開臥室，期間視線不停的在公寓各處掃過，把整個環境記憶在腦中，若之後有需要也許還能回想起什麼。

回到客廳後，一乘寺賢不自覺的走回到書架前，打從進門他就很疑惑，除了語言書之外，Ryan的其他書籍收藏都不是很符合現在他們已知的情報，不論是醫學還是心理學，又或是數量較少的生物學，Ryan的休閒讀物領域似乎涉獵非常廣，並且賢可以輕易看出這些書本都不是給入門者讀的，代表Ryan已經研究這些很久了。

拿起幾本書稍微翻了翻，裡面是滿滿的筆記，但看上去完全是純粹學習用，並沒有什麼特別可疑的註記或是內容，光是這樣也只能判斷Ryan是個隱藏的學霸而已，除此之外得不到結論，決定放棄從書本下手的賢轉過身，沿著掛著幾幅畫裝飾的牆面準備往客廳另一邊的廚房走去。

接著停下腳步。

方才眼前好像掠過了一個很熟悉的東西。

把視線拉回，在牆上的畫作掃過，最終停留在遠處，一個頭頂大燈照不到、被陰影籠罩十分不起眼的角落。

那裡掛著一幅他曾經看過的畫。

_＂要説漂亮，房間裡那幅極光（Aurora）的畫也很漂亮呢＂_

幾年前，同樣在美國的街道上，穿山甲獸被伊織抱在懷中，表情開朗的說著大家不知道的藝術知識。

強壓下心中想念蟲蟲獸的心情，賢喃喃的開口：「黎明女神……」

是巧合？

被眾多選召懷疑，並且對大和百般騷擾的外國人Ryan，宿舍竟然擺著和多年前攻擊選召孩子的Menoa Bellucci（梅諾雅）相同的畫。

……這難道是巧合嗎？

「是邪教。」

在賢的身後，剛從廚房走出來的太一開口。

手上緊抓著一小罐玻璃瓶，裡面裝著不知名的白色粉末，賢花了幾秒思考那是什麼東西，看上去是從Ryan的廚房拿出來的，但太一並沒有解釋，只是繼續説道：「那幅Aurora現在是某個名叫Eos的心靈研究協會所有會員的基本配置，講直白一點就是一群有錢人創立的邪教，會員遍布全球，全都是高級知識分子。」他把手中的瓶子放上了旁邊廚房吧台，開始隨意翻找Ryan的櫥櫃：「他們信奉極光，使用Eos為主稱，以及其他同樣意義的語言為代稱，這個協會在外發表的內容主要都是醫學研究，涉獵非常廣，包含現今無法治癒的遺傳疾病、癌症的療程改進、讓植物人復甦的方法等等。」開到了第三個抽屜終於發現需要的東西，賢看著他抽出了幾個包裝食物用的塑膠袋：「但實際上和邪教教會的運作沒什麼差別，只是他們信奉的神不是虛構的神，而是真實的，那就是在目前數碼歷史上只出現過一次的人工數碼獸———艾歐絲獸（Eosmon）。」

打開玻璃瓶，裡面的白色粉末大概還剩半罐，太一倒了一些進塑膠袋裡。

「艾歐絲獸為梅諾雅．貝魯琪在2010年創造出的人工數碼寶貝，用來幫創造者梅諾雅轉換人類的意識變成資料，目的就是讓所有的選召孩子以及他們的數碼獸夥伴都成為0與1所組成的data，永久保存在網路世界中，而這個Eos研究會信奉艾歐絲獸的原因就是想要重現這件事情。」

他把塑膠袋綁好收到口袋裡，接著將玻璃瓶蓋轉回去，把東西放回吧台上的動作發出了清脆聲響。

「不是為了讓選召活在幸福的回憶中，而是要讓他們這些對全球貢獻巨大的 ** _高知識分子_** 能夠永久保存意識，無視肉體壽命，永續地存活與傳承於電腦世界。」

聽起來很荒謬，賢在心中想著。

但同時又是如此合理，原本分散打亂組不起來的拼圖，在太一的解說下彷彿完成了其中一個角落。

諷刺的微笑掛在嘴角，曾經屬於最強團隊的選召隊長雙手插在羽絨外透口袋裡，口氣輕蔑的説道：「這些白癡，都在妄想著利用數碼寶貝長生不老呢。」

＊

同樣在曼哈頓島上，距離太一和賢的所在地約十五分鐘車程的大學城某處，看上去神情有些焦躁的Ryan正坐在公園廣場邊的長椅上，埋頭用手機快速傳著訊息，且時不時會發出幾聲咒罵。

忙碌中顧不得身旁的人事物，等注意到的時候才發現視線裡有一雙短靴正停在自己面前，抬起頭看清來人之後Ryan一臉吃驚：「大、大和！」

似乎早就預料到Ryan的反應，此時的大和一臉平靜，幾乎是毫無表情。

他安靜的開口：「我們必須談談。」


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not done yet

廚房和客廳蒐查完後，太一和賢回到了書房準備確認光子郎的進度，房內桌上的電腦正被電腦天才遠端操作著，螢幕上閃爍著不同的畫面。

先前在外面説的話題還沒結束，一乘寺賢心中仍然有非常多的疑惑。

「所以説，Ryan就是這個所謂心靈研究協會的其中一員，會纏上大和前輩是因為前輩曾經是選召的緣故？」

「不是，事實上完全相反。」

什麼意思？剛坐到書桌前的賢愣了愣，回頭看向身後的青年。

太一從容不迫地回答：「嘛，正常情況下的確會這樣想呢。」他靠在門邊，雙手仍維持著插在口袋的姿勢，對著面前的天才丟下了炸彈：「不過加入協會的並不是Ryan。」

「……咦？」

「這個心靈研究協會的真正VVIP，是大和唷。」

＊

「我們必須談談。」

也許是已經進入上課時間的緣故，大學城裡的公園裡現在沒什麼人，抬頭看著眼前的大和，Ryan放下手機。

看上去不像是要開口的樣子。

大和也不在意，自顧自的説道：「隱瞞見過我弟的事情先放到一邊，你為什麼要違反協議？」

先前驚訝的表情已經收斂了許多，但隱約可以看出Ryan有些緊張，他沒有回話。

「上頭的規矩已經表明了除了我之外，其他的選召不可以主動接觸，更不可以引起懷疑攪亂任務進行，結果你不只是背著我見過我弟，甚至給了錯誤的情報，引起他們的敵意。」仍然是冷淡的口吻，大和挑起一邊眉毛：「為什麼？」

＊

「事情的開始是在一年前，大和放假回日本的時候。」

書房裡一片安靜，除了電腦主機運轉的聲音之外就只剩太一的説話聲，就連一直沒有掛斷手機通訊的光子郎也是靜靜的聽著。

「那時候，Eos組織已經創立了快兩年了，但他們十分低調，就連我都不知道這個協會的存在，事實上若不是今年各國展開了包圍網正式行動要瓦解組織，我也不會得到這麼詳細的消息，畢竟當時的我還只是個打雜的實習。」太一一邊說著，一邊像是在思考什麼，插在外套口袋的右手緩緩伸出，攤開掌心放在自己身前，賢可以看見對方手裡有著剛剛在廚房收集的那一小包粉末：「但早就在那時，各國的情報單位就已經注意到這個協會，這種研究單位人數稀少，裡面又都是菁英，當然很難被抓到把柄，資料上來看他們甚至做盡好事，幫助世界，以正常法律途徑來説完全找不到切入口，就我所知，當FBI找上大和的時候，他們已經將近五個月沒有任何突破了。」

「原來如此。」聽到這裡，賢似乎理解了什麼：「大和前輩是接受了FBI的請求，到協會裡臥底吧？」

太一點了點頭：「正好就在一年前大和回到日本的時候，FBI派人來接觸他，這個事件上大和那傢伙完全是最合適的人選，不僅是在役時非常活躍的選召、現今又在美國念書遠離家鄉脫離同伴，更是10年梅諾雅事件的核心人物之一。」從這開始，原本平靜的表情開始帶著些陰鬱：「……也就是因為這樣，去年我們在日本大吵了一架，當時的我很不贊同大和被捲入FBI的任務裡，前一次有他們介入的事件中光和岳他們甚至被綁架，所以我是極力反對的。」

「但前輩最後還是答應了。」賢喃喃的説道，視線仍盯著太一手上的東西，不知為什麼，這白色的粉末讓他有種不祥的預感：「所以你們吵架了，之後大和前輩就回到美國，在FBI的安排下加入協會……」説道這，賢突然想起什麼：「那Ryan呢？他在這之中扮演著什麼角色？」

「Ryan是FBI派來的幫手吧？」電話另一端安靜很久的光子郎突然説道：「這台電腦裡面的加密的文件中有Ryan本人在美國情報機構任職的紀錄，他早在03年就開始了和數碼世界相關的學術訓練和研究，我猜他就是專門負責調查這種類型犯罪的探員，所以現在才會在這裡，因為單靠大和自己是沒辦法這樣輕鬆潛入協會的。」

「沒錯。」對於電腦天才的推測，擁有最多情報的太一給予了肯定的回答：「Eos稱選召的孩子們為＂連結人類與數位世界的橋樑＂，是達成目標中不可或缺的一環，並且禁止會員對他們做出任何傷害，當然，教條的原話是 _＂非必要的話，不可以使橋樑破損或減少數量＂_ 。」諷刺的冷笑，太一繼續解釋：「根本不把選召當人看，而大和的出身背景對他們來說雖然迷人，卻不是現階段研究必要的人才，所以當然得在缺乏的經驗和知識上補足，這時候Ryan就出現了。」攤在身前的手掌收起，將賢一直無法認出的物件握在掌心，看著緊握的拳頭，太一像是回想起什麼喃喃的説道：「去年和那傢伙大吵過一次之後，我們就盡量避免再提到這件事，我原本以為這樣可以幫他減少壓力，也避免情報洩漏違反和FBI的協議，所以當大和告訴我Ryan這號人物的時候，我並沒有想太多。」

「表面上來看，Ryan的背景真的是天衣無縫，沒有什麼不平凡的經歷，也沒有前科，學歷和工作都只能算是中上等級，不會過低也不會太過顯眼。」光子郎若有所思地緩緩説道：「仔細想想，這也太過完美了，這其實是FBI給他配置的假資料吧？」

「我們都被他FBI的履歷騙了，我知道那些資料多少是假的，但因為大和説Ryan是FBI派來的，我就沒多想。」回應他的，是太一憤怒的表情，他咬著牙説道：「一個月前岳告訴我視訊的事情時，還純粹以為那只是為了臥底任務演出的假象，Ryan的行為看上去很合理，扮演大和在美國的情人，和他一起加入協會，我還一直擔心他們在裡面會不會遇到危險，但沒想到結果完全相反。」

此時賢才意識到太一為何先前會如此臨時的找自己來幫忙搜查Ryan的宿舍：「前輩的意思是説，Ryan對大和前輩……？」

不詳的話語停滯在空氣中，整個屋內都蔓延著令人感到不安的氣氛。

視線集中在緊握的拳頭上，太一的手控制不住的顫抖：「如果我早點發現的話……如果我當時再多注意一些……」

＊

大和站在長椅前，高高在上地面對著眼前表情凝重的Ryan，先前的問話中有著不能反駁的指控。

無論是就任務或是職業守則來看，Ryan的所作所為已經明顯超出了規範，若是大和願意，他可以馬上就將Ryan告發。

氣勢上似乎是大和佔據優勢，但兩人沉默的對視了幾秒後，Ryan竟然笑了。

「你那可愛的弟弟對你說了什麼？先前在店裡那些聽上去可笑的謊話？宣稱我是你的對象？」

青年皺眉：「岳有沒有說謊由我來判斷，你先解釋你的行為再說。」

「是這樣的嗎？」將身體重心往前，雙手手肘底在膝蓋上，Ryan的肢體動作帶著刻意的放鬆，卻同時讓人感受到強烈的威脅性，稍微歪過頭，睜大著眼，他用有些無辜的語氣問道：「那你如此信任的可愛弟弟有沒有告訴過你，視訊裡的我們發生過什麼事？」他扯著嘴角，語氣中竟然帶著嘲笑的意味：「你在床上的表現，在弟弟的耳邊聽來如何？那小混蛋有沒有鉅細靡遺的把發生過程告訴你那個日本的竹馬？啊，就是剛才餐廳裡的那位？這麼積極的擋在你面前，看上去如此忠心。」

大和原本鎮定的表情終於出現些微裂縫，臉頰的肌肉掩飾不住的抽動了一下，可以看出用了多少力氣在緊咬牙齒，漸漸握緊的手指骨節泛白：「……你在虛張聲勢。」

「我是不是在虛張聲勢，你會不知道嗎，大和？」説道這，男人站起身：「認識了這麼久，我什麼時候對著你説假話？」

往前踏出一步，他可以看出大和正在控制自己不要後退。

「你應該也發現了吧？和你那天真的弟弟不同，我知道你很聰明。」靠近的時候，身高優勢立刻顯現，光是看著此時必須抬頭才能仰視自己的金髮青年，心底就湧上止不住的優越感：「我是什麼時候和你弟弟視訊的？我怎麼能夠聯絡到他？當然是他主動打來的啊，是在什麼時候呢？」

他低下頭，在震盪的藍色眼瞳中看到了自己的倒影。

「是不是沒有印象了，大和。」一個肯定句：「我當時用的還是你的電腦呢，想不想知道睡著的時候都發生了什麼？」

終於忍不住退後了一步，大和不可置信地瞪大雙眼，看著這樣的青年，Ryan嘴角的肌肉拉開了殘酷的微笑，他知道自己贏了。

「吶，好戲現在才要開始呢。」

＊

「為什麼一個FBI探員會對前輩做出這種事？」這是聽完午飯時餐廳事件的經過，一乘寺賢首先冒出的疑惑：「總不可能真的是迷上大和前輩到做出這種行徑吧？這還算是個探員嗎？」

「我也不知道，就是因為不知道我們才會那麼輕易的被騙。」一旁的太一焦躁的回答，他往前站一步離開倚靠的房門，開始在門口踱步：「打從一開始就根本沒有考慮過這種情況，才會讓事情發生，他到底為什麼要這樣做？為什麼要在岳的面前？這是第一次發生嗎？……如果這不是第一次發生的話……」

先前只是推測沒有實質證據，所以太一仍然能保持冷靜，積極且迅速的對事件展開調查，但現在，隨著推論開始被印證，事情漸漸浮出水面，太一的腦袋開始背叛自己胡思亂想起來，擔憂甚至是恐懼從停下行動的那一刻就開始止不住的湧上，其中還有深深的後悔。

此時此刻指尖中緊抓著的，就是Ryan對大和下藥的證據。

若是早點發現，是不是這一切就不會發生？

_若是當初自己再更堅持一些。_

因為擔心而從書桌前站起來的賢在原地看著他，身為後輩，賢知道他和大輔等人一直以來都是被照顧的角色，太一與大和一直都是他們嚮往的目標，無論面對什麼都保持正面積極的態度、並且互相扶持面對困難，如今面對這樣的狀況，他知道自己不可以一起陷入負面的情緒：「到底Ryan實際上做了什麼，岳並沒有真的親眼見到，現在就下結論也許還太早了，前輩，我認為要找到真相的話必須先從Ryan的動機下手才是。」溫柔徽章的代表人説出了自己的想法：「不管怎麼看，一個FBI探員因為戀愛偏執而變成了騷擾狂這種理由我不太能夠接受，總覺得裡面還有什麼隱情在。」

「我同意賢君的話。」光子郎也附和道：「我也認為Ryan對大和的騷擾只是表面，是為了干擾我們調查的煙霧彈，我正在他真正的資料背景裡面找有沒有其他可疑點———咦？」

突然的停頓，房內的兩人都知道光子郎肯定是發現了什麼，紛紛圍到電腦前。

「太一！剛才的照片，那個女孩！」回應他們的是光子郎驚訝的大喊：「02年……這個時間點……我好像知道了！等我一下，我再確認一次……」

電話那頭傳來瘋狂的鍵盤敲擊聲，由此可聽出光子郎現在有多激動，太一和賢兩個人面面相覷。

聲音持續了好一陣，其中還有光子郎喃喃自語的聲音：「不妙……如果真的是這樣的話……」

「到底是怎麼了，光子郎？」大概是本日的耐性已被磨光，太一緊張的對著電話喊道：「是什麼事情不妙，講清楚啊！」

那邊仍然是沒有正面回覆，就在賢也忍不住想要開口之際，鍵盤聲驟然而止，只剩光子郎不太穩定的呼吸聲。

「太一，把岳和小光叫上吧，這事和岳也有很大關係。」知識的代表安靜地宣布：「我已經知道Ryan真正的目的了。」


	10. Chapter 10

他們在人行道奔跑著，經過的路人紛紛讓道，閃過轉角出現的腳踏車，穿過馬路，目標建築終於出現在眼前。

「Silver Center……是這裡吧？」岳看著眼的復古造型的木框玻璃門，上方的牆上鑲著漂亮的銀色字體，他拉過身後光的手：「哥哥的校舍……走吧。」

此時是上課時間，進門後空無一人的大廳感覺上有些寂寥，下午的陽光從木格紋的落地窗灑落，兩人茫然的在大廳左顧右盼，無人導覽的日本學生身在紐約大學中一下子不知道該往哪去。

「岳，這邊是不是要證件才能進入？」無論是旁邊的電梯、走廊底的大門等等，各處的牆上都設置了感應器，注意到這些的光看著站在角落的警衛往兩人方向走來，她緊張的握緊岳的手。

正當兩人還在遲疑該怎麼做的時候，大廳另一邊有人喊了他們的名字：「岳君、小光！」

一乘寺賢快速的趕到他們身邊，先是和警衛交換了幾句快速的英文，説完也沒空打招呼，就直接帶著兩人往建築內走：「跟我來。」

「哥哥在這裡嗎？」進電梯後，沒了路人的視線，岳立刻著急地問了目前最在意的問題：「太一哥只叫我們盡快趕來，其他什麼都沒説。」

回應他的是賢有些緊張的表情：「大和前輩沒有在這裡，照裡説他應該在研究室的……不管怎樣，我們現在有更重要的事情。」

「比大和哥還重要？」光忍不住問。

此時電梯終於到達樓層，門一開賢就快速往外走，同時搖頭説道：「這事和大和前輩還有Ryan的事情有很大的關係，不管前輩現在在哪裡，我們都應該要先釐清楚狀況才能決定要如何行動。」

安靜的走廊上有幾個外國人站在窗邊討論事情，看到光和岳時表情都有些疑惑，其中幾位和賢友好的打了招呼。

「這裡是研究生的樓層，算是很少人上來，我偶爾會來找前輩，所以他們大多見過我。」

説到這，幾人也終於到了目的地，位於走廊最尾的研究室，賢將掛在脖子上的證件貼到一旁的感應器上。

「這間是前輩的研究室，和他的主修教授和其他兩個研究生共用。」室內不算大，但排列整齊的長桌上有著各種研究素材和書籍，自然的被分隔成了幾個區域，幾台電腦架設在最遠的牆邊，可以看出每個研究生都有屬於自己的空間，其中一角被書櫃包圍的區域有著很大的辦公桌，大概是給教授使用的位置：「照裡説前輩應該會在這裡的，剛剛去問了教授，説他今天一直都沒見到大和前輩……」

而剛進門的小光馬上看到了電腦桌前的人：「哥哥！」

此時太一正在和筆電螢幕那端的某人專注的討論什麼，同時手指在手機螢幕上迅速移動著，幾人靠了過去，岳聽出了那是光子郎的聲音。

停下手邊的動作，太一抬起頭。

有什麼事情發生了，這是岳的第一個想法。

平常會把各種正向情緒開放的擺在臉上的太一，此時在岳的眼中卻彷彿面無表情。

像是在執行工作時，勉強把負面情緒壓下、保持中立的樣子。

一旁的光似乎也看出來了，在太一站起身的時候停下腳步。

「你們來了。」青年把桌上的筆電面向眾人轉了過來：「都找位子坐下吧，光子郎有事情要告訴我們。」

三個大學生拉過一旁的折疊椅，期間岳突然想到什麼，小聲地問一旁的賢：「大輔呢？」

照裡説應該是會得到答案的問題，但一乘寺賢只是對他搖了搖頭。

還想繼續問下去，但筆電那邊正在線上的光子郎已經開始說話了。

「長話短說，在你們抵達之前，我和太一已經重新確認過了，我們找出了Ryan會做出這些行為最有合理的解釋和原因。」説到這，螢幕裡光子郎的視線往電腦旁的太一看去：「在那之前，應該要說明一下先前在Ryan電腦裡找到的東西，還有這一年來大和的任務。」

在岳和光兩人驚訝的神情下，太一和賢一起把先前在Ryan宿舍討論的事情重新理了一遍，同時也解釋了大和這一年來為FBI進行的臥底工作。

「FBI……這會不會太危險了？大和哥沒有受過專業的訓練，這種長期的臥底工作壓力這麼大，而且若是出了什麼事曝露的話……」聽完詳情的光忍不住擔憂的説：「哥哥是現在才知道的嗎？」

倚靠著電腦桌站立的太一搖了搖頭，表情不悅：「一年前FBI就是在我那裡找上大和的，因為他回日本放假都是住在我公寓……」説到這，太一看到自己妹妹恍然大悟的表情，他點了點頭：「和妳想的一樣，我因為不贊同這件事情，和那傢伙大吵了一架，最後大和當然是摔門走了。」青年嘆了口氣：「我當時覺得他應該是還有別的心事，其實在FBI出現之前那傢伙就有點心神不寧的，但是艾歐絲獸和梅諾雅的事情一直都是大和心裡邁不出去的一道坎，所以FBI對我們說明完情況他就下好決心了。」因為當初事件的最終結果是和亞古獸與加布獸的離別，大和當然不可能釋懷，太一心底想著；事實上，這對於他們兩個是一樣的，只是太一知道自己並沒有像大和一樣如此輕易地就被回憶綑綁。

友情徽章的所有者一直都是兩人之中比較多愁善感的那一位。

把心中的感想放在一邊，太一繼續解釋：「Ryan的事情我是知道個大概，但各國情報機關都有自己的保密協議，所以大和也沒有和我説太多，我也不想讓他夾在中間兩難，這幾個月都在世界各地忙著協會在其他國家據點收線的事情，不知不覺就和那傢伙少了聯繫，我原本以為也是因為逼近行動實行的日子，壓力太大的緣故，沒有太在意，所以……就變成了現在這種結果。」他皺著眉，低頭避開視線：「這件事到頭來有好大一部份都是我的錯，若是早點發現的話……」

「這並不是太一的錯。」電腦那邊的光子郎打斷了他的自責：「找到原因之後我更確定了，如果打從一開始FBI就有注意到的話，根本就不會有這種事情發生。」

沒有人希望太一把責任攬在自己身上，更何況是和他親近的弟弟妹妹們：「對啊，哥哥，沒有人會預料到FBI探員竟然是有問題的。」

心急著想知道後續的岳趕緊順著說：「意思是，光子郎和太一哥已經找出了Ryan行為的原因？這個Ryan……不純粹只是在騷擾哥哥這麼簡單？」 

「沒錯。」說到這，光子郎將一張照片放大貼到桌面上：「關鍵就是這個女生，這是太一在Ryan的臥室找到的照片。」

那是一個看上去和光、岳及賢差不多年齡，表情開朗的外國女孩。

「法國人……？」眼尖的人立刻可以注意到那個背景：「是選召嗎？」

太一搖頭：「不是，法國那位和你們同齡的選召我們見過面的，還記得嗎？好幾年前的聖誕節。」

「啊啊，我記得，凡爾賽宮那時候。」岳想起來了：「長什麼樣子不太確定，但不是她？」

「不是。」把照片挪到一邊，重新回到螢幕中央的光子郎用沉重的語氣說到：「這個女孩並不是和你們同年紀，她已經去世了，就在2002年的聖誕節，你和太一去法國解決事件的當晚。」接著點開幾個準備好的視窗，顯示出當年的報紙資料：「死因是火災，位於塞納河畔的舊公寓在半夜突然自燃，至今仍然找不到原因，法國很多舊公寓都是木造的，聖誕假期，法國居民都在家各自慶祝佳節早早休息，所以都沒有及時注意到，等消防局收到消息趕到的時候公寓已經整個燒起來了，Camille是獨自一人居住在頂層，鄰居在逃生的時候都沒有關注到她，當時在屋內睡覺的她就這樣被困在大火中無法逃出，於當晚喪生了，年紀是21歲，她的全名是Camille Garnier，Garnier是她法國血統母親那邊的姓氏，她的父姓是Martines，這女孩是Ryan Martines獨居於法國的親姊姊。」

坐在電腦前的三人，包含一乘寺賢都是第一次聽到這個，最開始的想法是震驚，接下來是更多的疑惑。

「所以……這是在我們去法國的當晚發生的事情，我知道這是一件不幸的事，但是這和選召孩子們、和哥哥又有什麼關係？」

回應他的是光子郎看上去非常痛苦的表情，這在幾個孩子眼中是很少見的，也讓三人心中產生越來越不祥的預感：「問題是在於屋子起火的原因，官方沒有任何解釋，因為聖誕節的晚上外國家庭都會自己下廚煮飯，無論是廚房事故又或是在冬天夜晚大家都會使用的舊式暖爐等等，引發火災都是很有可能的。」

很顯然的，事情並不是這樣，若是這麼簡單的話，光子郎就不會現在把它提出來了。

「只是，你們還有印象嗎？那天在凡爾賽宮還有塞納河畔發生的事情……」

＊

「你的目的是什麼？」

已經忍耐了好幾個月，不可以在這時候功虧一簣。這是大和腦中一直徘徊不停的想法。

就算再討厭、再厭惡，就算事情再怎麼沒有道理，都要好好把任務完成，這是他在一年前接下FBI的請求時所下的決心。

所以當男人對著自己伸出手，攤平掌心面像自己時，大和只能盡全力忍住不讓自己瑟縮：「手機，正在錄音吧？」Ryan的嘴角仍咧著令人不安的笑容：「拿出來。」

大和覺得自己的雙腿彷彿是被釘住一般，在這開放的場所、照裡來說應該是十分安全公園之中，空氣竟然如此稀薄。

「快點。」面前的人催促道：「不要以為我不知道你在耍什麼把戲，想要我把你睡著的時候拍的東西發到社群網站上嗎？」

一瞬間，大和覺得自己的呼吸停止了：「……什麼？」

「想看也不是不行，你應該也很好奇吧？」看著眼前的青年渾身一震，Ryan的表情更為得意了：「你以為我沒留後手嗎，乖乖等著被你告發？別傻了。」

說完把攤開的手往前伸，無聲的催促。

從口袋裡拿出手機，光是努力忍著不要顫抖就已經是極限，到底是憤怒、又或是恐懼，大和自己也不清楚。

藍紫色與白色相間交錯，屬於友情徽章色的手機殼面朝上放置在男人的手掌心。正中央是那陪伴自己多年的標誌，幾年下來即使神聖計劃已經被封印，即使手機內已經沒有當初移植上去的徽章與進化系統，大和仍然沒有替換掉這個外殼。

每次只要看到它，就會想起那從小陪伴著自己的數碼夥伴。

就可以有更多力量走下去。

Ryan笑著接過手機，翻回正面，果然仍然亮著的螢幕顯示出現在正在錄音，他把東西刪除之後在大和面前將手機關機：「這東西沒用了。」他說道，將手機翻了過來打量了一眼外殼，發出了一聲意義不明的嘆息：「真是無聊的英雄遊戲，什麼選召的孩子……呵。」語氣中充滿著不屑，他伸出手，攬過大和的肩膀，感受到青年抗拒的力道，他低下頭在對方耳邊威脅：「別忘了照片啊，只要我想，隨時可以發出來，看看到時候你在學校，在你弟弟和竹馬的面前還有什麼顏面？」

緊抓著大和的手臂，他開始引導青年往公園的出口方向前進，途中隨手把大和的手機丟到了公園的垃圾桶中。

「我早就知道你不適合這一行了，大和。」男人邊走邊說，視線自然的看著前方，彷彿正在和情人日常聊天一般：「你太正直了，情報機構這種工作要的並不是一顆懷抱正義的心，那樣是做不了事情的，不只如此，你太在乎身邊的人。」空著的手在身旁揮了揮，浮誇的表示著什麼：「不想讓他們知道你的任務，但是又不能完全脫離，剛才那個八神，我知道你們常常私底下見面啊，不能公開的情侶關係？哈，因為臥底工作而無法在一起只能維持曖昧，這麼明顯以為我看不出來？還有每週都要聯絡的弟弟……像扮家家酒一樣，如果你要從事這行，一開始就應該直接斷絕關係才是，就是這樣才會讓我趁虛而入啊，輕而易舉。」

說到這，兩人已經走出公園，接著Ryan開始拉著他往地鐵站的方向走去。

「我已經等不及，那兩個人知道你遇害的反應了，我期待著呢。」

鄰近下班時間，地鐵站的人變多了，來來往往的人在地下道樓梯口進進出出，他們穿越人潮，走下樓梯。

沒有人注意到異常。

而在他們身後，確認兩人已經消失在視線中，有什麼人拿出了手機，按下了撥號鍵。

＊

「當時，離開凡爾賽宮之後，機械爆龍獸和神聖天使獸在塞納河邊追擊炸彈獸，兩方絕招在天上炸出來，被當日目睹的居民當成是煙火，之後你們成功的在河邊解決了黑暗之塔，過程是這樣簡單沒錯。」

太一的表情十分沉重，光子郎也是。

岳已經回想起當日的事情了，而光子郎敘述的也和他的記憶分毫不差，那時候他和太一兩人以及法國的選召女孩一起完美的解決事件，沒有出現任何問題。

就是因為這樣，才會遺漏的吧。

「到底舊公寓起火的原因為什麼沒有被找到，我想這是因為法國官方也想壓下聖誕夜被數碼獸襲擊的事件導致的，又或是真的找不到任何證據，但我想，Camille的弟弟Ryan肯定不能接受這樣的結果，在他自己的調查中，雖然我不是專家，但可以看的出來他利用自己在FBI的特權拿到的資訊，將你們的戰鬥地點還有交戰方式及時間推斷出了很合理的結果。」

「Ryan認為，Camille的住所為什麼會半夜無故起火，是因為戰鬥爆龍獸和炸彈獸的攻擊所導致的，爆炸的餘火落在公寓上，老舊的木造建築很快就被點燃。」

太一放在桌面的手緊緊的握著，屋內的所有人都看不清他的表情，但是岳知道自己肯定也好不到哪裡去。

「Ryan的復仇目標，一直都不是大和。」最終，光子郎安靜的說出結論：「他的復仇對像，是當時被分派去法國處理黑暗塔，身為大和最親近的兩人，從小到大的竹馬八神太一，還有他的弟弟，高石岳。」


	11. Chapter 11

一直以來，日本的選召們在現實世界與數碼獸戰鬥的經驗可以說是非常多，比其他國家都還多。

最強團隊———這是在各國選召以及學者們之間常常會有的稱讚。

尤其是光子郎他們這代，可能是到了這個時期電腦和網路才在一般民眾間開始發達普及，又或是數碼世界至此才趨近成熟穩定，以前互相之間很少往來通信的選召們終於開始接觸；最早的大事件是發生在2000年，迪亞波羅獸和奧米加獸的對決被全世界的選召關注，當然不只是選召，自此各國的學者以及情報機關也開始重視數碼世界的問題；之後是2002年，黑暗之塔出現在現實世界各處，各個國家的選召才算是正式與日本的團隊見了面，甚至有許多年輕的孩子很憧憬戰鬥經驗豐富的太一等人；緊接著，迪亞波羅獸重新回歸，雖然這次的戰鬥過程因為東京的供電被切斷而沒有被直播，但在那之前的衝突和情報早已傳到世界，並且目睹奧米加獸、帝皇龍甲獸與滅世魔獸在東京灣決戰的龐大人群事後也紛紛在網上上傳了事件詳細內容說明和探討。

從那以後，身為日本選召團隊的他們就一直受到各種關注，甚至好幾次直接被政府的人接觸，明面上或是暗面的。

對此，光子郎自己是有很多種不同的想法，他很清楚自己的同伴們都是善良且正義的，也因此他很不喜歡與這些情報機構扯上關係；如果純粹是與數碼獸戰鬥、保護數碼世界和現實世界，他們很願意，但是樹大招風，他知道只要一不小心，他們這些所謂＂選召的孩子＂就會被政府部門、甚至是Eos組織這種圖謀不軌的人利用。

而現在，此時此刻，他們面對的就是這樣的情況。

沒有人可以責怪太一不想要大和接觸FBI的想法，即使這導致他們吵架，導致事情漸漸演變成如今這種不可收拾的結果，這也不是他的錯。

若是美美、空、還有助也在場的話，肯定也是這樣想的。

有問題的，不是他們。

不論是想要利用數碼世界長生不老的一群神經病，還是為了圖自己方便來日本找上大和的FBI（對，他就是不相信FBI沒有別的方法可以追查Eos，FBI裡就算沒有選召出身的人才，打入敵營的速度慢了點又怎樣？不管怎麼說大和只是普通的民眾，選召的經歷並沒有辦法讓他擔當這樣的機密任務，FBI這次的做法讓光子郎對他們十分鄙夷，更別說梅諾雅事件他們做出把敵人Boss直接投入日本陣營中心讓光子郎本人和同伴幾乎全軍覆沒的蠢事了），又或是這次Ryan的事情，連自己的探員都管不好，背景沒查清，節外生枝又傷害了光子郎的同伴。

總結下來，雖然討厭的人和群體很多，不過FBI這個機構在電腦天才的眼中已經被扣分扣到了最低點了。

現在又回來談到Ryan的問題，說實話，在現實世界與數碼獸戰鬥，光子郎並沒有天真到認為可以像打電腦遊戲一樣簡單容易。

會傷害到無辜民眾是可預期的，大家從來沒有把這個問題攤開來談過，因為只要開始了就會被無法壓抑的愧疚感淹沒，他們之間沒有人是冷血無情的士兵，選召的孩子有血有肉有比常人更豐富的感情更誠摯的心，這些情感和心態是他們讓數碼獸進化的能量來源，是專屬於他們的徽章。

沒有這些，選召的孩子們就無法帶領數碼獸戰鬥。

這麼基本的道理，這些所謂的＂大人＂卻永遠不會懂。

把選召當成戰士，把選召當成道具，把選召當成仇人。

理智上，他想要去理解想對太一和岳復仇的Ryan，以此來推斷他先前的舉動接下來可能的行為：如果自己的親人只是個平民，卻被捲入了無端的戰鬥中身亡，他會怎麼做？

但情感上，光子郎完全無法認同，這種事情，用數據去分析後一點意義都沒有，因為戰鬥而產生的意外機率，身為FBI探員會不知道？為什麼要無端的怨恨太一和岳他們？

擁有知識徽章的光子郎大概沒有發現自己的理智和情感在普通人眼中是相反的東西，電腦天才擁有屬於自己的一套邏輯，也就是如此才能在數據方面看得比別人更透徹。

他想安慰現在很明顯在無端負罪的太一和岳，但這方面一直以來都不是光子郎的強項。

好險，這裡還有其他人在。

「他只是在遷怒而已。」坐在研究室正中心，曾經的暴龍改造者，也是曾將怨恨和痛苦發洩在無辜的人及數碼獸身上的罪人，一乘寺賢靜靜地說道：「毫無預警地失去了親人，傷痛不知道往哪裡放，也許身在情報機關必須隱瞞身分的他也無法對此做出弔念或公開的調查，我懷疑他甚至沒辦法去參加姊姊的喪禮，沒有目標的Ryan，在這種情況下，只能把怨恨往別的方向轉移。」

彷彿在敘述自身經歷，即使痛苦，也盡全力去理解，去讓他人理解。

他的語氣是平穩的，也是堅定的，是足夠溫柔才能擁有的。

「他用自己覺得最理性的方式來調查事件，利用身邊的情報和材料花了許多時間得到總結，最終，他無法接受姊姊純粹就是意外而死的情況，即使身為探員，他應該要知道任務或戰鬥中會波及到平民是很正常的，這的確是屬於一次殘忍的意外，但是他的情感卻辦不到。」研究室裡的選召們都靜靜地看著他：「他必須做出什麼行動，他選擇了復仇，對象就是太一前輩和岳君，為此他開始收集情報，開始策畫，也許，FBI這次會接觸大和前輩，請他擔當臥底，有好大的原因也是Ryan唆使的吧？」

研究室內安靜無聲。

聽完賢的分析，眾人都說不出話來。

可能是從一乘寺賢的語氣中感受到痛苦，又或是對Ryan做法的解釋而震驚，室內的沉重感有增無減。

打破這個氣氛的，是突然間被打開的研究室大門，以及跟著闖入的一句話：「你的推測沒有錯。」

進門的是一個身穿西裝、亞洲樣貌的男子，在座位上的岳驚訝地起身，他認得這個人。

「Ryan Martines的確是這次案件的負責人，因為他長年以來對數碼世界的研究，上頭認為他可以勝任這個任務，只是沒有人知道，他是帶著私心展開這次行動，招募石田大和的舉動也是預先策畫好的。」三年前，曾帶著梅諾雅來到日本與選召團隊見面的山田京太郎出現在眾人眼中：「對此我們已經展開了調查，鑒於Eos教這邊的行動已經接近收尾，現在若節外生枝可能會導致美國組的行動失敗，所以FBI希望日本的選召們不要輕舉妄動。」

  
研究室的一邊發出了什麼巨大聲響，腦袋正在發熱（可能是氣的，又或是嚇的）高石岳一下子反應不過來，身旁的光緊緊的抓住自己的袖口。

等他回過神，才發現有張摺疊椅倒在牆角，椅腳已經變形了，是被太一一腳踹過去的。

足球隊的腳力果然不容小覷，心裡忍不住抖了一下，岳看著他們的隊長緊握拳頭走上前，對著一直以來都讓岳有些害怕的FBI探員大吼道：「開什麼玩笑！」

*

房內的張力似乎被拉扯到極點，岳覺得自己大氣都不敢出一聲。

突然，放著筆電的桌上的手機響了起來，是神聖計劃的鈴聲，那是選召來電的訊號。

是太一的手機。

站在FBI探員前的勇氣徽章代表仍然在氣頭上，剛吼完喘著氣，回頭看了一眼手機，似乎很急著想接起來，但又回去瞪了山田京太郎一眼，不想就這樣放過對方。

一邊冷靜的一乘寺賢代替他做了抉擇，走過去拿起太一的手機，看了眼螢幕：「是大輔，看來Ryan有行動了。」

山田京太郎似乎想開口，大概是要質問他們或是阻止，但是太一出聲打斷他：「接！」

「八神，我已經說了———」

直接無視探員的警告，賢聽從前輩的話按下了通話鍵，把對方的話堵回嘴裡，將手機拿到耳邊的時候甚至還轉過身面對著山田，眼神中彷彿帶著挑戰：「大輔，情況怎樣了？」

眾人屏氣凝神也只能稍稍聽見電話那頭大輔的聲音，詳細內容聽不清楚，只知道一邊聽著，賢的表情也越來越沉重。

他緊皺著眉頭回道：「我知道了，你繼續跟著，要小心，手機定位不要關。」

掛了電話後，他對太一說道：「Ryan帶著前輩上地鐵了，大輔說有成功跟到，只知道是哪個線路，現在還不確定目的地在哪裡，如果出了車站會再報告一次。」說到這，他遲疑了一下：「只是在電車中不能太靠近……這樣大輔就沒辦法聽到Ryan和前輩的對話了，也不知道Ryan還會用什麼新手段來威脅前輩。」

「沒事，不要小看大和那傢伙，他不會被幾句話嚇唬住的。」仍然站在門前，阻擋在眾人和FBI之間的太一冷冷的說道：「現在我們先來解決眼前這個白癡。」說到這，手伸入口袋，太一拿出了一包白色的粉末：「讓我們不要妄自行動？你是不是該先來解釋一下這個東西？」

面前的男子冷著臉說道：「我很清楚這是什麼，我說過，FBI已經開始內部調查了，等資料齊全就會對Ryan Martines做出處置。」

聽到這裡，岳終於忍不住：「等資料齊全？那是什麼時候？」哥哥遇害的時候嗎？

一旁的光也是這樣想：「這個證物還不夠嗎？還有光子郎找到的訊息，應該足夠讓你們出動去抓人了吧？」

「我說過了，Eos教的案件快要收尾，現在就開始內鬥會讓任務失敗的。」像是在耐著性子和小孩解釋道理，山田京太郎努力勸說：「你們想要石田大和這幾個月來的努力都白費嗎？」

聽起來好像很有道理。

似乎很符合邏輯。

但這不是選召們的做法，這不是他們對待同伴的方式。

「你是在威脅我們嗎，山田探員？」並沒有被對方的言語所威嚇，太一反過來冷笑著說道：「就是因為你們一直以來都是這樣處理事情的，大和才會自投羅網跳到陷阱裡，你這傢伙，叫他回去和Ryan談了吧？是不是還叫他盡量聽對方的話，把事情先忍過去直到任務結束？我先前在餐廳裡全都看見了。」

岳突然發現他無法控制自己的雙腿。

在看到山田京太郎變換臉色的那一刻，他就知道，太一的推斷是正確的。

他這輩子從沒感覺自己如此生氣過。

腳步不受控制的上前，很少使用暴力的希望代表已經抬起拳頭了。

一雙纖細的手從後面抱住他，八神光努力的拉住自己的男友不讓他上前揍人：「岳，冷靜一點！」

「小光，放開我！這傢伙！都已經知道情況了，竟然還讓哥哥去冒險———」

一旁的賢也過來擋住他，雙手放在他肩上對他搖頭。

而另一邊，太一和山田的對峙仍然持續著。

看著面前的人自知理虧回不了話，太一繼續說道：「我早就料到這個結果了，大和那傢伙，就算知道了Ryan對自己做的事情，但工作就是工作，他肯定會忍著去做，你利用他的正義感讓他繼續受傷，竟然還敢在這理直氣壯。」

「石田早就知道了這個臥底的工作有多危險。」也許是面子問題，又或是急了，山田京太郎快速的說道：「從接下任務的時候，他就已經有犧牲的覺悟了，現在停止任務只會讓一切功虧一簣而已。」

賢的手放開了，小光也不再拉著自己，但岳此時只覺得自己渾身無力。

這個人……在説什麼？

「……你們這些FBI都有什麼問題？」他們的隊長替在場的所有人說出了內心的話：「現在出包的是你的探員，無故傷害的是我們的人，你竟然對著我說大和是任務裡必要的犧牲？」上前一步伸出手，緊緊扯住對方的衣領，燃燒著怒火地眼神直直地穿透對方：「選召也是人！並不是你專業訓練出來的特工！你是腦袋進水了把我們當工具來看？你這所作所為和Eos有什麼差別？」

太一的怒吼在房內迴響著。

之後幾秒，整個室內安靜到連根針掉落的聲音都能被聽見，沒有人敢說話，沒有人敢擅自大聲呼吸。

只有光子郎敲擊鍵盤的聲音能夠在這時候打擾了，就事論事的電腦天才在螢幕的另一端並沒有被太一的氣勢震懾，應該說多年下來他早就習慣了，他平靜的開口：「太一，我已經準備好了，只要大輔消息一來，就能打開大門。」

很明顯的完全無視了山田京太郎先前的警告。

「太一前輩，大輔說他們出地鐵站了。」另一個早就無視探員的賢接著說：「我先把大概位置傳給光子郎，這樣也可以提早準備座標。」

「我也要去。」收起浮動的心情，岳努力平靜著自己的呼吸，堅定地說道：「我不要讓哥哥一人面對那個傢伙。」

「我也是，我要跟哥哥一起。」走上前，將手放在兄長的背上，八神光默默地扮演著哥哥一直以來的後盾。

放開了面前的探員，太一從賢的手上接過手機：「太危險了，岳和光沒有受過訓練，不知道Ryan會用什麼方式行動，你們留在這比較好。」

「可是———」「哥哥！」

「讓他們跟在後方吧，至少他們可以帶著電腦，好讓光子郎理解情況。」賢安靜的提出建議：「如果我們需要緊急撤出，肯定還會再用上數碼大門的。」

聽起來很合理，太一點了點頭：「那你們兩個就是後援了，一定要小心。」

說到這，手機鈴聲響起，大輔的訊息裡沒有任何說明，只有一個定位座標。

「來了，光子郎！」太一喊道。

「大門已經準備好了。」句尾才剛落下，書櫃那面的牆壁就亮起了光芒：「座標已定位，進入數碼世界後我會再開啟通往目的地的門，太一，你們千萬要小心。」

沒有猶豫，選召們往正發出刺眼光芒的大門走去。

背後的山田似乎沒有放棄：「八神！你這樣是違反國際刑事合作規約，如果我把這件事情呈報給主管機關的話，你就會立刻遭到革職的！」

賢率先進入通道，岳和抱著筆電的小光也跟在他身後，隊伍最尾的太一在踏出腳步之前回過了頭。

面對直白的威脅，他表情平靜，語氣冷淡：「有種就去說啊，想把你們FBI捅的簍子給全球政府看的話就來試試。」

說完，毫不猶豫的踏入了大門。

光芒消失，研究室恢復了一片寧靜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是把想寫的其中一幕寫出來了，還趁機放了光子郎視角和賢視角。  
> 接下來應該是大輔了w越寫越愛這群孩子  
> 繼續努力！


	12. Chapter 12

本宮大輔已經坐在華盛頓廣場的雕像後方很久了。

至少快半個小時，這期間冰冷的石頭表面上沒有移動過屁股都快要凍僵了，外面真的太冷了，好想挪動身體、好想站起來走一走，但是此時的他不能離開。

因為在他背後，廣場雕像的另一邊，太一前輩臨時叫他放下手邊事情出來跟蹤的Ryan仍然坐在那該死的長椅上。

是在等誰嗎……？拉緊帽衫帽沿遮住自己上半臉的大輔安靜地思考著。太一前輩要自己來跟蹤他的原因又是什麼？難不成是這傢伙終於暴露了什麼破綻？雖然大家早知道他很可疑就是了。

已經在那裏划著手機很久了，看上去慌慌張張的，很明顯像是快要搞砸事情，大和前輩到底為什麼會和這種貨色混在一起？太一前輩又為什麼沒有阻止他？這幾年來一直看著兩人互動的大輔完全不能理解；喜歡就在一起嘛……幹麻分分合合的，每次剛說分手，隔幾天又飛來美國見面吃飯，説什麼只是死黨一起玩，捨不得就直說啊，為什麼要讓這個Ryan橫插一腳？還搞得小賢整天擔心這擔心那，怕前輩被壞人騷擾什麼的，現在連岳和小光都一起來煩惱，他還得忍著不說出來，真的是雪上加霜。

在日本的時候都沒這麼多麻煩事，雖然沒公開，好歹也穩定交往了快一年，為什麼大和前輩一去美國念書就變這樣？

同時擁有勇氣和友情特質的選召忍不住為此在心中嘆氣。

此時在心中嫌前輩麻煩的大輔完全沒發現自己竟然是所有人裡面最了解情況的人，不過也許就是因為他這種天真又開朗的個性，兩個前輩才會把他們之間複雜的感情關係讓他知道吧（也很有可能他們只是需要個人來吐苦水而已）（而且到底是複雜還是單純大輔都有些分不清了，就明明互相喜歡為什麼還搞這麼多事？），被夾在中間久了大輔覺得自己的耐性也快要到達極限，想著若是今天Ryan這個跟蹤再沒結果，他就要想辦法把兩個前輩鎖在學校櫥櫃裡面直到他們和好為止算了。

想想，早在兩年前就該這麼幹了吧？那可是自己第一次見到太一前輩掉眼淚啊，為的還是感情；結果現在又變成大和前輩在受苦的樣子，從小就崇拜太一、這幾年又和大和關係很好的大輔對此完全不知道該有什麼樣感想。

兩個前輩到底要不要好好在一起啦！煩死了！雙手抱在頭頂，想要大聲叫喊的勇氣和友情繼承人只能在內心無聲尖叫。

就在大輔心裡上演彷彿戀愛劇場般的各種情節和旁白時，公園的情況似乎有變，在自己的正前方道路的方向有什麼人往廣場筆直的走了過來。

想都沒想過竟然會是大和。

趕緊在心中喊卡把先前那些煩惱全部中止，此時大輔才意識到為什麼太一前輩會讓自己先來了，而另一邊的大和也看到他，原本陰鬱的表情變了變，一開始是驚訝，之後又像是了解了什麼一樣，有些無奈，確認了坐在長椅上的Ryan沒有抬頭，大和突然把插在外套口袋裡的左手抽出一半，讓大輔看到自己手心握著的東西。

啊。

接著是一個讓大輔不要擔心的表情，同時帶著點歉意，他經過大輔、穿過雕像，直接走到Ryan面前。

「我們需要談談。」

＊

這大概是自己人生中最漫長的一個下午了。

一開始沒怎麼聽懂後方兩人到底在說什麼，大輔只是機械性的把聽到的話輸入到手機裡，發送到太一前輩的號碼，接著越聽越覺得渾身不舒服，忍著想把人揍一頓的衝動努力擔當文字直播的角色，煩躁度不停上升，聽到照片的事情大輔額頭的青筋簡直要崩裂了。

期間收到了太一幾次簡短回覆，說是正在處理，還有一次是告訴大輔正在集合大家；大輔不知道太一所謂的處理是什麼，是照片的事情嗎？希望是照片的事，身後的大和似乎順著Ryan的威脅服從了對方的要求，大輔心底期盼這一切都是假的，拜託是假的，雖然剛才前輩已經給自己打暗示了，他還是覺得這個對話實在是……

很困擾、很不能接受、很心疼。

大輔只希望，此時此刻在大和背後的自己，如果能有一點點、一點點也好，坐在這個位置的自己有給予前輩內心一些支持就好了。

過一陣子，終於聽到兩人開始移動的聲音，大輔探出頭，正巧看到Ryan把大和手機丟到垃圾桶裡的動作，大輔拉低帽沿跟了上去，也許是成功的威脅了大和，心中沾沾自己得意洋洋的緣故，Ryan並沒有發現兩人身後的動靜，勇氣與友情的繼承人在經過垃圾桶的時候順手把裡面的東西撈了出來，重新開了機塞到口袋裡，低著頭靠著餘光確認面前的鞋後跟，用差不多的速度跟在他們後面。

一路下了地鐵。

人群一變多就可以安心打電話了，吵雜的人聲會蓋住自己的動靜，沒有想到接電話的是小賢，他把現在在地鐵裡追蹤目標的情形大致報告了一下。

結果他的合體進化搭檔只是叫他繼續跟著，注意安全。

搞什麼，一直待命不是他本宮大輔的風格啦！

最終他們來到了東村附近，這裡算是比較沒有那麼高檔的住宅街區，各種小店和酒館聚集，在白天反而不是那麼熱鬧，出了地鐵站時順手把站名發了出去，大輔看著Ryan把大和拉進旁邊防火巷，繞過垃圾桶後扯著大和爬上了消防梯。

直接跟著在後面爬上去就太明目張膽了，單向入口也很容易被攔截，躲在垃圾箱後面的大輔心中十分焦急，先確認了大和到底被拉進了哪個樓層，大輔看到兩人消失在屋內就開始左顧右盼尋找哪裡可以進入。

此時的大輔似乎完全忘記要聯絡前輩了。

繞了半天才注意到屋子的另一邊門上有信箱，看來是公寓的入口，很久沒人居住，都被信件塞爆了，門鎖雖然壞了但是又另外掛一條上鎖的鐵鍊綁著門把，大輔看了一下四周沒人經過就毫不猶豫抬腳踹下去。

踹了三腳鐵鍊才斷開，裡面是陰暗的樓梯，看上去非常抖，腐舊的氣息配上灰塵讓大輔差點忍不住打噴嚏，在心中告訴自己這是跟蹤、必須努力保持安靜，他掩著口鼻開始慢慢往上爬。

＊

這是一個非常老舊的公寓。

被扯著爬上消防梯，Ryan把自己拉進最高層的窗內，大和打量著室內，雖然不知道樓下和隔壁有沒有住人，但至少自己被拉進的這間屋子已經年久失修，木片地板大多歪斜捲起，整個屋內都是木頭腐朽的氣息和被兩人踏過而捲起的粉塵。

「想知道她是怎麼死的嗎？」

從進屋後就一直安靜沒說話的Ryan突然開口。

已經當一路紙娃娃非常安分的大和還在想著Ryan到底是在說誰，對方就解釋道：「我姊姊，她在10年前過世了。」

從進屋後就開始自顧自說著的人沒有要停下來的跡象，這套路和以前打數碼獸沒什麼兩樣，敵人總是在最後得意忘形自爆，大和發現Ryan說的越多，自己就越是平靜，因為和原先的目的相符，所以也沒有打斷對方。

「我一直在想像，那是怎麼樣的死亡方式。」

穿過房門，大和被拉到了原本可能是客廳的位置，整組客廳家具都殘破不堪，木造櫥櫃幾乎都要倒塌，兩人停在一組超級舊的壁爐邊，是那種燃木型的鐵製壁爐，煙囪管上全都是生鏽的痕跡，Ryan按著他的肩膀逼著大和在滿是灰塵的地板坐下，接著拿出了一副手銬。

什麼鬼？

此時他才注意到，壁爐裡面竟然有木頭，而且還是乾燥的柴薪。

這是Ryan已經蓄謀已久的行動。

手腕被抓起，移動到壁爐旁的掛鉤上：「想像看看，聖誕節，一個開心的日子，準備了要給弟弟的禮物，期待新年的見面，吃飽喝足回到房間內睡著，之後就再也沒有醒來。」手銬扣上，將大和的手腕鎖在牆邊，接著Ryan開始檢查裡面的木柴，稍微撥開它們確認中間有足夠的空氣。

確認完畢後，他站起身，往客廳的角落走去，斑駁的牆壁下方有個木板門，底下是隱藏的儲存空間，具體擺了些什麼大和看不清楚。

趁著Ryan忙碌的時候用眼角瞄了一眼將自己鎖在牆邊的手銬，若有所思。

「又或是她有醒來，但是睜眼的時候面前已經是一片火光，找不到逃生路線？我不知道，我想像不出來，你呢？」Ryan一邊說著，一邊從木板門底下搬出了一罐油桶。

一瞬間，Ryan的目的是什麼，大和理解了。

「害你姊姊被燒死的兇手，是選召？」

「真聰明。」回應他的，是充滿諷刺語氣的稱讚，以及往自己身上潑的汽油。

整個過程來的太突然，饒是一路上不停給自己心裡建設的大和也反應不過來，令人難受的刺鼻味道湧上，被銬在壁爐邊躲不開，大和反射性地伸出另一手擋在眼前不讓汽油沾到眼睛，掙扎後退的時候踢到破舊的鐵爐發出聲響。

結果換來的是Ryan一記腳踢在腰上。

「安靜點！」男人低聲咒罵。

捂著腹部嗆咳出聲，配上汽油的味道只覺得自己快吐了，張開口呼吸，他眼睛閉著捲縮在牆邊聽著Ryan慢慢遠離自己的腳步聲，被掛在牆上的手腕開始有些麻木，意識到對方已經回去先前的地板門那裡，他靜靜的聽著男子從裡面搬出更多油桶，開始往客廳各處傾倒。

必須拖延時間，大和想著。

還想要得到更多情報，到底Ryan現在在黎明教和FBI兩邊的立場是什麼？如果想要抓到這個人的同時又不想讓Eos圍剿行動失敗，就要讓Ryan説更多話才行。

大和的腦袋運轉著，從Ryan先前的話語中分析線索：「是太一和岳？……你姊姊是法國人？」

站在客廳中央的男子停下動作：「你也不笨嘛。」諷刺的笑了出聲：「就是02年這兩人在法國玩英雄遊戲的時候幹的好事，看來你們也不是那麼沒自覺。」

……不，是你自己招供的，我可沒想的出那麼多，雖然心中這樣吐槽，但大和還是要順著説的：「先前在公園就已經發現了，感覺稱呼他們的方式特別奇怪，想了想比起我你大概更討厭他們吧。」

「哼，這半年來的假情侶也算是沒白當。」

還得再多問一些：「我怎麼看你好像當得很開心的樣子？前幾天不是還在我弟弟面前裝黏膩？當時就想你在搞什麼鬼了。」

大概是説到了重點，Ryan丟下手中的空桶，緩步走到大和的面前，居高臨下的看著他。

「那小鬼生氣的時候表情真不錯。」嘴角扯出了微笑，蹲下身，伸出手往大和的臉頰上拍去，很滿意獵物忍不住的躲閃：「親愛的哥哥被人騷擾了卻不抵抗，有苦不能言忿忿不平的樣子。」說完緩緩探出手，抓住了大和的脖頸：「真可惜沒有在你那竹馬面前來一次，啊，是情人對吧？」

「他會信你那爛演技才怪。」想都沒想就回嘴，大和意識到不好已經來不及了，但是看到Ryan瞬間變了臉色，心底竟湧起一股快意：「說的好聽，你剛才在太一面前也沒多佔上風啊。」

感受到手指收緊的力道，呼吸不順的大和忍不住扯了扯肩膀想往後脫離，但Ryan壓在自己氣管上的手指按得更緊了。

兩人僵持了很久，大和沒有迴避視線，即使眼前已經因缺氧而越來越模糊，原本咬著牙不想發出聲音卻也被逼出了幾聲痛苦的抽氣和掙扎，他知道對方不會現在殺了自己，因為Ryan的目的很明顯是要讓太一和岳體驗和自己失去姊姊時相同的感受，所以在這間屋子燒起來前，大和肯定是必須活著的。

如同預料之中，就在他快要不能呼吸的時候，Ryan終於鬆手。

空氣重新進入肺裡的時候整個氣管到肺裡全是火辣辣的痛，大力抽氣的下一秒馬上止不住的咳嗽，聲音迴盪在整間屋子裡，震得天花板都有灰塵落下，沒有被鎖住的手先是撫過頸上刺痛的皮膚，接著又在心口按了按，大和只覺得自己得肺都快被咳出來了，喉嚨像正在被火燒的一樣。

「告訴你一個好消息吧。」面前的Ryan聽著他的喘氣聲，後退一步，冷冷的說道：「先前在公園說的照片的事情，是騙你的。」

仍然呼吸不穩，大和勉強抬起頭，與他對上視線。

「給你下藥也是安排好的，看那小鬼急得跟什麼一樣，也就是在視訊裡面演了一段給他看而已，我並沒有當強暴犯的興趣。」

先前剝奪自己呼吸的那隻手又探了過來，大概是痛得暈了，大和竟然沒有忍住瑟縮，恍惚間有聽到什麼聲音，細不可聞的腳步聲。

想起先前在公園見過大輔，他覺得這大概不是自己幻聽。

對了，是太一那傢伙吧，又多管閒事了。

手掌放到了頭頂上，彷彿是在安慰一般，像是對著情人，事實上卻是無聲的威嚇：「還是你覺得很失望？看著那對整天繞著你打轉的小情侶，把你當玻璃一樣捧在手心，有沒有被呵護的感覺？那對熱心過頭的學弟們也是，每個星期都要花了好多心思才能把他們甩開，還有你那情人，哼，前天才剛見到小鬼們，他今天就出現了，估計是誰去打的小報告吧，原本是想趁著圍剿Eos的時候把你騙來這殺了，再讓來收報告的他親眼瞧一瞧。」大和閉上眼睛，腦袋比先前更暈了，他只能順著手掌下壓的力道低下頭，面前的男人靠了過來，氣息撒在額前的劉海上：「不過現在這樣也不是不行，想像一下，當他們匆忙趕來，卻只能看到你焦黑的屍體，那該有多痛苦、有多後悔？是不是當初就不應該玩什麼英雄遊戲？」

稍微睜開眼，在男人的後方，一雙腳踏入自己的視線。

「像你們這種不知好歹的小鬼，就是該趁早關起來重新教育以免禍害人群，數碼獸什麼的最好全都被處決，見到一個殺一個。」

真是神經病的言論，大和忍不住在心中吐槽，但是在Ryan的背後，有另一個人幫他接話了：「那不如我先解決你好了。」

下一秒，本宮大輔一拳直接揮在了面前男子的臉上。

擋在自己身前的人往旁邊栽了下去，大和昏沉的腦袋頓時清醒許多，相比大輔來説體型壯碩許多的Ryan並沒有被這一拳打暈，只是失了重心，所以大和立刻就補了一腳讓他倒在地上。

「幫我拖住他！」這是他對拯救自己的學弟説的第一句話，看著很明顯是衝動上前揍人還有些慌張的大輔又補上：「快點，趁他起來之前！」

此時大輔終於回過神來，上前把人手腳壓住，兩人在客廳地板上開始扭打掙扎，撞倒旁邊破舊的家具，大和沒有浪費時間，空出的手從牛仔褲口袋裡拿出了一支鋼筆，俐落的按了一下筆管的某處，鋼筆的前端瞬間跳出一根有些許彎曲角度的細針。

竟然是和先前太一相同的款式的萬能鑰匙。

即使手指因疼痛而顫抖著，大和仍然是快速的解開了手銬，他把手銬連著牆面的一端也解了，此時體重和力道都比不上外國人的大輔被Ryan甩到了一邊，撞上沙發桌腳：「痛……」

「你這該死的小鬼！」喘著氣站穩的男子大吼了一聲，準備再撲上去打人，大和趁著他抬腳的時候將自己的小腿伸了過去。

勾到了對方的腳踝，不意外的看到Ryan重心不穩一頭栽倒到沙發上。

在男人還沒回過神的時候扶著牆壁直起身站好，大和抬手往自己脖子摸去，才剛碰上就刺痛得收回，可以想像那上面現在是什麼樣慘烈的顏色，眨了眨眼，把沾到汽油黏在眼角的髮絲甩開：「説真的。」他喘著氣，努力壓下内心的煩躁：「你比Eos教更沒救啊，好歹他們不會為了復仇這種理由搞出這麼多亂七八糟的事。」

説完，抬起腳，踹上男人的腹部，聽見對方悶哼一聲，把才剛找回重心的人踹回了沙發上。

「相比之下你的格調也太低了吧，我原本還以為是什麼雙面臥底，披著FBI的皮其實骨子裡就是個邪教瘋子，看來是想太多了。」他彎下腰，把先前丟在地上的手銬檢了起來：「沒想到只是個公報私仇的神經病。」

此時終於直起身的Ryan，看著大和的眼神已經完全失去了先前的冷靜，像著了魔一般瘋狂地喊道：「你這死小鬼———！」

同時往大和的方向撲了上來，體型非常龐大且帶著十足的威嚇感，但是這次大和準備好了。

他曲起膝蓋，彎下腰，利用自己身形較小的優勢，敏捷的從對方手臂下方向鑽了過去，同時轉動腳步，優雅的回過身。

並且，在兩人擦身而過的時候，手銬的其中一邊正好從對方伸出的手腕下方反著扣上去。

半圓形的鐵片在空中畫了個弧，完美的拴住了男人的手腕。

帶著慣性往前衝的Ryan，因為被大和緊抓的手銬拉住一邊而歪斜，整個人傾倒的時候腦袋和肩膀也撞到了牆面，碰的一聲。

這一下就算不昏倒也肯定半暈了。

大和這邊動作還沒完。

順著Ryan不穩的重心將手銬鐵鍊往下扯，整個人蹲下，男人被逼著失去步伐跌坐在地上，大和俐落的拉起手銬的另一端，往先前對方鎖著自己的地方鉤上去。

喀一聲，手銬被緊緊的鎖在牆上。

所有行動都完成後，Ryan甚至還沒回過神，還半暈著躺倒在那裡，此時大和才發現自己幾乎喘不過氣，蹲在原地大口呼吸了幾秒，一隻手伸到自己眼前。

抬眼看過去，站在身邊的大輔正用一種大和看不太懂的表情盯著自己，眼睛閃閃發亮：「大和前輩太帥了。」

忍不住噗的一聲笑了出來，撈起先前隨意丟在地上的開鎖工具塞回牛仔褲口袋，他又喘了一下，接著拿出了先前在公園給大輔看的東西：「幫我收著。」

他把東西遞了過去，一支錄音筆。

大輔無奈的接了收好，再把手伸回來，大和一手撐著膝蓋，一手拉著大輔，借了對方的力終於站起身。

還是忍不住晃了一下，頭太暈了。

「前輩小心。」身旁的男孩語氣帶著擔憂。

「我沒事。」順口回答，突然意識到聲音啞到不行，中間音節幾乎都消失了，大和清了清喉嚨：「你聯繫其他人了沒？」

「進門之前給了坐標了，他們應該馬上就到。」伸出手扶著前輩的肩膀，在大輔眼中看來前輩現在的狀況真的很不妙，似乎風吹過去就會倒下了：「大和前輩要不要在這等？我去下面接他們上來。」

「不了，一起下去吧。」習慣性地搖了搖頭，大和馬上後悔了，眼前的景象正在大幅度搖晃中：「我不想待在這裡。」

都是汽油的味道。

搞不清楚自己身上的，還是被灑在地板上的。

在大輔的攙扶之下兩人緩慢地朝門口走去，大和先是想著待會見到太一肯定要先揍對方一頓，原因是什麼……想不出來，就純粹是發洩一肚子火好了，然後再緊緊的抱一下自己親愛的弟弟，經過這麼一樁鬧劇岳肯定擔心死了，本來好端端的假期因為哥哥的任務而落湯，然後再跟小光道個歉，人家難得來美國竟然不能好好招待人家還捲入這麼一件事情中。

沒錯，就這麼辦吧。

然後好好睡一覺，視線越來越不清楚了，走出客廳的路為什麼如此漫長，是自己的腦袋動太快，還是腳踏不出去？

原本以為就這樣要靠著大輔睡著了，但是背後突然傳出一聲金屬撞擊的清脆的聲響，大和一瞬間清醒了過來。

那是槍上膛的聲音。

「不准動。」

在他們身後，被鎖在壁爐邊的Ryan Martines舉起了手槍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久沒有寫動作片了（？  
> 感覺文筆比以前弱了很多，太慘了


	13. Chapter 13

光子郎開啟的數碼大門畢竟是靠大輔手機給的座標來定位的，多少會有些偏差，所以當太一從傳送門跑出來卻發現自己差點直接撞上路過的汽車時不禁冒出了一身冷汗，勉強閃過的小轎車對他猛按喇叭，接著是好幾組輪胎磨地的聲音，附帶幾下車保險桿和板金的慘烈碰撞聲。

糟了。

在心中大呼不好，如預期之中，馬路上連環追撞的受害駕駛們都陸陸續續地下車往太一的方向走來，原本預期是一陣英文髒話洗禮，不過所有人的視線似乎都被馬路中央仍然在發光的數碼大門吸引了，反而沒人在關注太一。

想想也是，如果在大白天看到一個發光的大洞出現在馬路中央，這種反應是很正常沒錯啦。

而且，洞裡面還一直不停地跳出活生生的人來……

剛踏出門的光和岳組合都被眼前的景象嚇到了，但從小就跟著哥哥們一起戰鬥的兩人早就有經驗，無視現場不重要的情報，只專注在該做的事情上，光重新把手中的筆電打開，接上網路，岳則是環顧四周，開始找尋哥哥可能的所在地。

其中有人拿出手機開始要拍照，也有人看上去是在打電話，可能是報警或是叫救護車，雖然太一努力在心中祈禱不要有人受傷，但現在沒空管這些，在隊伍最後的賢也不受影響，很鎮定的仔細觀察四周，最終目標鎖定在馬路對面一棟建築：「前輩，也許是那裡。」

太一順著目光看過去，立刻就理解了：「木造的加蓋頂層……」而且看上去年久失修無人居住，幾人沒有猶豫，迅速開始移動。

不顧車主的抗議，太一手撐著旁邊車子的引擎蓋跳上車頂穿過車陣，其他人也各自繞行到建築前，看到門口的那一刻就知道他們找對了：「門鎖被踢壞了，痕跡還很新。」

「是在樓上嗎？」

「這門是Ryan弄的還是大輔踢的？」

「Ryan帶著大和前輩，應該不會做這麼明目張膽的事吧？」

此時蹲在門邊處理電腦的小光喊道：「連上線了！」

太一立刻問道：「光子郎，可以從大輔給的座標判斷樓層嗎？」

『手機本身的定位不行，但如果裝有D-3或是神聖計劃的移植軟體就能透過與數碼世界的相對座標來確認高度了。』

「大輔有帶著D-3？」

「我不確定，但大和前輩的手機在大輔身上，裡面有裝嗎？」

與大和相同，自從最終進化後就沒有換過手機的太一點了點頭。

『我看看……找到了！這個座標……從美國建築的平均高度來看的話……在五樓！』

太一後退幾步，觀察了一下建築，同時在心中擬定策略，他對其他人說道：「待會我從正門這邊上去，賢先去旁邊防火巷看看。」手指著建築另一邊的方向：「應該會有逃生梯，如果能上樓的話———」手機突然響了起來。

若是平時工作上的任務期間，太一肯定是不會接電話的。

但是這個鈴聲。

這個特別錄製的、並非電子音，而是有什麼人在吹奏口琴的鈴聲。

太一下意識的從口袋裡摸出手機，按下通話鍵，放到耳邊。

不需要看來電顯示。

他知道那是誰。

＊

「不准動。」

大和猛然睜開雙眼，原先幾乎要失去意識的他瞬間驚醒過來，攙扶著自己的大輔渾身僵硬地停下動作，大和在心中咒罵著粗心大意的自己。

此時他才發現兩人已經站在公寓玄關口了。

在他們背後，Ryan開始下指令：「小鬼，把他放開。」

不知道Ryan槍口的目標是誰，不敢冒險的大和在大輔仍然猶豫的時候就替他執行動作，他自己站直身體往後退，回過身重新面對敵人。

也許是看透了大和的心思，Ryan的槍口對準的是兩人之中較年幼的大輔身上。

原本想著若是對著自己，就趁對方來不及轉移目標前把大輔推出屋內，但是經過了這幾個月的相處，男人很明顯的猜到了大和會怎麼做，仍然舉槍指著男孩，他對大和説道：「過來。」

旁邊的大輔開口：「前輩———」

「不想要你學弟腦袋開花的話就給我過來！」

大吼聲夾帶著十足的恨意，大輔瞬間閉上嘴，仍然在思考對策中的大和渾身一震，Ryan是認真的，也許是窮途末路，又或是已經失去理智，大和知道自己不照做的話，不只是自己，連大輔都不會活著離開這裡。

他開始移動腳步。

身旁的男孩張了張口，似乎是想叫住他卻又不敢出聲，呼吸急促，大和內心湧上說不出的愧疚。

不應該讓孩子遇到這些。

不管今天事情的結果如何，這肯定會給在自己身後的後輩留下很深的陰影，一直以來他們想做的， **他** 想做的，就是保護岳不受傷害；而大輔和自己的弟弟同年，為了幫助自己而來到這裡面對這些，大和再次感覺到自己是個失職的長輩，已經不知道是這幾天———不，這幾個月以來的第幾次了；不清楚從何時開始、又是為了什麼而被自己疏遠的兩個學弟，即使如此仍然努力的聯絡關心想保持接觸；規劃了聖誕旅遊要陪伴自己的弟弟妹妹，甚至提早來到公寓要給他驚喜；兩天前岳擔憂的話語、光的關心，是不是早在那段被下套的視訊那天就開始了？這段期間，他錯過了多少，遺失了多少？

腳步十分緩慢，但是Ryan只是緊盯著他，沒有催促。

隨著踏出的步伐，他回到了屋內，期間想要移動到大輔和Ryan的中間，被對方發現大聲喝止，重新用言語拿大輔的性命警告他，只好打消念頭，視線緊盯著眼前這個和他相處將近一年，在這期間不斷欺騙他、操縱他的人。

_從一開始就是謊言，彷彿笑話一般的任務。_

「過來，靠著牆壁蹲下，把手銬解開。」

_早知道那天就不要和太一吵架了。_

他扶著牆面蹲下身，重新從牛仔褲口袋裡拿出鋼筆。

_沒有吵架的話，就可以把那把鑰匙交給他了。_

按下側鍵，金屬細針從筆尖探出頭。

_就可以為兩年前的事情賠罪了。_

插入細小的鑰匙孔後，稍微轉動一下角度，再往外拉。

_就可以向太一解釋，自己當初拒絕他求婚的原因了。_

手銬發出＂喀＂的一聲，卡榫鬆脫。

_現在回想起來，很可笑、很後悔、無法說出口，但又迫切希望太一能夠理解的原因。_

脫離手銬的手腕舉起，大和仍蹲在那裏。

直視面前的男人，接收那對著自己毫無掩飾的恨意，眼角餘光能夠看見那被鬆開的手握成了拳頭，也早就預料到了，但是對方另一隻手的槍口仍然對著大輔，所以他沒有逃避。

_如果這事結束之後還活著的話，一定要對太一說⋯⋯_

在他的眼中，時間彷彿停止了。

＊

門廳另一側的牆後傳來了玻璃碎裂的聲響。

屋內的三人同時做出了不同動作。

Ryan原本對著大輔的槍口轉移方向，帶著驚慌的表情把手槍往傳出聲音的方向指去。

大和丟下鋼筆撲了上去，一手往對方肩膀上壓制，另一手扣住拿槍的手腕。

大輔邁開步伐往兩人方向衝，同時大喊：「前輩！我們在客廳裡！」

下一秒，槍聲響起。

＊

電話是在大和被威脅著回到客廳內的時候撥出的，大輔趁著Ryan的視線集中在大和身上時，在門邊看不見的角度把手伸到口袋裡，按下了大和前輩的電話快捷鍵。

先聲明，光子郎提供給大家有移植神聖計劃軟體的手機都是同一款，裡面內建的緊急撥號按法都一樣，只是大家設的指定聯絡人不同而已，而大輔很清楚知道前輩的快捷1號是誰，所以絕對不會有失誤。

當然他也是在心中瘋狂祈禱了一番，畢竟這似乎已經是窮途末路的掙扎。

看著前輩慢慢走到敵人面前，大輔的內心已經不能用焦急來形容了，算著給出座標的時間，太一前輩他們肯定已經到了，如果可以從手機中聽出什麼情況讓他們知道該怎麼解圍就好了，感覺時間的流動比平常慢了好幾百倍，看著大和被迫解開對方手銬的時候心中湧上了止不住的恐懼。

直到聽到外面玻璃碎裂的聲音。

就像是信號一般，屋內的三人同時動了，大輔開口大喊出聲想給外頭的其他人指路，同時往前衝去，面前的大和前輩成功的壓制住了Ryan，但體型較小的前輩腕力肯定比不過對方，抓著對方拿槍的手腕只能勉強移開角度，接著他聽到槍響，頭頂似乎有什麼東西炸了開來，天花板的木屑被震落，灰塵緩緩降下。

第一次近距離聽到槍聲的大輔整個人被嚇到僵住，就在他發楞的那一刻，又是第二聲槍響，心臟都快被嚇出胸口了，但也是如此才能回過神，也看見了面前倒臥在地上的大和，以及那開始滲血的肩頭。

「大和前輩！」他衝上前去。

從地上坐起身的Ryan重新校準好槍口，目標直直的對準大和的頭頂。

才剛抵達倒下的前輩身邊，想伸手護著大和的他對著槍口只覺得自己雙腿發軟，還沒來得及動作，大輔就看見太一的身影從旁邊衝進來，闖入自己的視線。

接著像是小時候在足球場邊看過無數次的，續力的腳尖，精準的方位，在揮出去的那刻爆發的力道。

對準的不是球，而是Ryan拿槍的手腕。

足球主力在射門的瞬間。

手槍飛了出去，不只是抓握的手腕被踢開，那踢擊的力道讓Ryan整個前臂的骨頭從中碎裂彎折，他發出了一聲淒厲的慘叫。

此時的大輔才發現自己不知何時已經跌坐在地，而大和前輩正緩緩坐起身。

「大輔，沒事嗎？」一手壓著受傷的肩膀，一邊轉過來問他。

你還好意思問我？內心自動發出吐槽，但此時的大輔完全說不出話來。

突然有一隻手拍了拍他的頭頂，身後傳來了小賢的聲音：「回神啊大輔。」先是對自己無奈的說，接著換成對前輩：「傷勢如何？」

「子彈擦過而已。」大和回道，想到什麼又皺起眉頭：「他開了兩槍，我沒看見第一槍打中哪了，大輔沒受傷吧？」

仍然是腦袋當機狀態，頭頂的賢嘆了口氣：「前輩問你話呢。」並非生氣的語氣，裡面反而帶著些寵溺：「是被嚇傻了嗎？本來就已經夠傻了。」

不管怎樣，看起來似乎是沒事，大和決定暫時放下這邊，撐著地板站起身，往太一和Ryan的方向走去。

豪不意外的看見太一把對方壓制在地上，斷了右手痛苦不堪的Ryan面朝下趴著，被太一的膝蓋抵在肩胛骨正中心完全無法反抗，青年用自己身體的重量輕鬆的鎖住對方行動，還一邊老神在在的打量大和。

視線掃過受傷流血的左肩，接著移到那一片青紫的脖頸。

沒有說話，太一只是低下頭看向被自己壓住的男子。

大和無奈的說道：「我知道你在想什麼，但還是算了吧。」

「你又知道我在想什麼了？」仍然盯著Ryan的後腦杓，太一的語氣聽上去十分放鬆。

「在想著怎麼公報私仇啊，忍一忍吧，FBI呢？」

「被我丟在你的研究室裡了。」

「……」都什麼跟什麼：「那警察呢？救護車？」

「早就有人叫了，但應該進不來吧。」太一聳了聳肩：「下面路口全被堵著呢，連環車禍。」

不用想也知道是誰搞出來的，這麼荒唐的事。懶得問原因的大和直接跳過：「岳？小光？」

「在樓下，放心。」說完對著他伸出手：「過來？」

大和嘆了口氣，但沒有拒絕，他知道自己累了，事實上，腎上腺素退去之後，每一下呼吸都感覺喉嚨刺得疼，暈眩感又再度出現。

手剛遞過去就被溫暖的掌心握住，靠著太一支撐自己，跌坐到對方身旁，期間對於腳後跟不小心踩著Ryan這件事一點罪惡感都沒有。

額頭抵上太一的肩膀，青年的手環住自己沒受傷的肩，熟悉的動作、熟悉的溫度，大和覺得自己現在只要一閉上眼睛就能睡著。

而對方彷彿聽見了他的想法：「睡一下？」

「FBI到了的時候記得叫醒我。」

「嘛，我考慮考慮。」

「太一。」警告的語氣。

「好啦好啦。」

心中有股感覺，對方肯定不會把自己叫醒，原本打算再警告一次，但想了想還是算了。

「我就在這。」溫暖氣息靠在耳邊，太一的聲音很輕，很柔：「放心吧。」

隱隱約約想起自己似乎有什麼要對太一說的話。

可是真的太累了。

還是等醒來再說吧。


	14. Chapter 14

身邊一直有人來來往往的，偶爾會停下交談，說話的聲音算不上大，也沒有打算去細想內容，他只是不想睜開眼睛。  
感覺全身都在痛。

_看上去呼吸很不順的樣子……會不會有危險……_

是岳的聲音。

_救護車已經在路上了。_

小光。

_那些人是FBI？還有NYPD？來的也太遲了吧。_

恍惚間聽到關鍵的名詞想著好像應該要起來，但是眼皮實在太沉重，動不了。

感覺到原本攬著自己肩膀的手引導著身體往旁邊挪去，隱隱約約中似乎有別的人承接下他的重量，熟悉的溫度離開了，雖然不致於感到不安，但他還是睜開了眼睛。

「哥哥？」岳擔憂的表情出現在自己面前，在有限的視線中他還看到了身旁的光，女孩正在包裡掏著什麼。

他眨了眨眼，打算唸出弟弟的名字。

張口吸氣的那一刻卻被喉嚨裡火辣辣的疼痛梗住，接著是一陣無法控制的咳嗽。

「小光，有水嗎？」男孩的手正在拍著自己的背。

「沒有……放在研究室了……」女孩的話語中帶著點哭音。

「哥哥，他們說醫護要上來了，再忍一下。」

其實並沒有怎樣，不用這麼擔心，他想對岳說。

有什麼柔軟的東西正在擦拭他沾著髒汙的頭髮和臉頰，吃力的抬起眼才發現是小光正抓著手帕，女孩眼眶泛紅，大和只想告訴她不要哭，會沒事的，但此時此刻只是要讓自己順利吸入空氣就已經費盡了所有心力，將額頭靠回岳的肩上大和再次閉上眼睛，有什麼人從背後經過的時候把外套蓋在了他的背上，是太一的氣息。

他再次陷入昏睡。

＊

上一次像這樣需要被人照顧的情況是什麼時候？

不記得了，周遭的人總是說著石田大和非常獨立，從有記憶開始，對著他的稱讚裡有十之八九就會有這句。無論是誰，是友善的、是諷刺的、又或是隨意的，他從小就離不開獨立這個詞，學校老師說他獨力、同學說他獨立、朋友說、岳也這麼說、爸爸也這麼說，媽媽也是。

「岳還小，但是大和已經很獨立了，沒有媽媽在身邊也沒有問題的。」

沒問題的，他這樣告訴自己。

一切都會沒問題的。 _ ~~（他這樣欺騙自己）~~_

＊

急診室一直都是個很混亂的地方，各種大小病況或傷患只要是需要緊急處理的都會優先送到這邊確認才會被安排去門診，不過有著FBI在旁邊開路，他們連手續都不用辦就直接把大和與大輔送進去檢查，無視後者的抗議 _（就說我沒怎樣啦！超討厭醫院的啊！）_ ，雖然沒有人嚴重到需要手術或是輸血等情況，但大和肩上的傷口還是必須快點處理，而且急救的醫生表示為了要確認受到壓迫的頸椎有沒有被傷害還需要花點時間照Ｘ光檢查。

算是暫時擁有特權的幾個孩子被安排在一個安靜的休息室裡，半小時候處理完身上的擦傷和瘀傷的大輔也和他們匯合，太一把他們交給FBI，說是這次他們不會敢再出什麼疏漏了之後就不知道跑去哪裡處理事情，估計是和原本的工作有關，光、岳、大輔和小賢，這群相同年紀、也是從小學時期就一起長期作戰的夥伴，平常只要聚著就會吵吵鬧鬧的四人此時也都沒什麼心情說話，屋內一片安靜。

大輔才突然想起前輩先前交給自己的錄音筆：「啊。」

又是啊。這個感嘆詞最近瘋狂的出現。靠坐在角落的情侶抬起頭，看著大輔從口袋裡掏出東西。

「那是大和前輩的？」賢好奇的問道。

「嗯，前輩應該是把整個下午的對話都錄下來了。」大輔點了點頭，開始研究上面的按扭。

「你要聽？這我們能聽嗎？」謹慎的光忍不住開口。

「反正內容有一半我都知道啦，我只是想確認那個混帳把前輩帶上樓之後還有沒有說些什麼。」大輔弄了半天沒弄出結果，只好把東西遞給旁邊的搭檔：「你們應該不知道吧，可能只有太一前輩知道，那混帳傢伙在公園的時候竟然拿照片威脅大和前輩呢。」

「……什麼照片？」岳眨了眨眼，突然間警覺的站起身：「不會是我想的那樣吧？」

從大輔手上接下錄音筆的賢很快就找到了開啟的按扭：「應該就是我們想的那樣……雖然知道這樣前輩可能會不太開心，但我也想知道這是什麼情況。」

說完手指正準備按下播放，休息室的門被打開。

太一探頭進來：「什麼東西什麼情況？誰不開心？」

「……」彷彿偷吃糖的小孩被當場抓包，房內的四個學生瞬間安靜，傻在原地看著門口的太一。

手上拿著錄音筆的賢都臉紅了。

大概是很少看到孩子們這樣，太一噗哧了一聲笑了出來：「別緊張啦，那是大和的吧？」他指著錄音筆：「給我吧，這可是重要的證物。」

「太一哥！」先前從座位上站起來的岳仍為自己的哥哥緊張著，看著能夠了解情況的錄音就要被收走敢緊問道：「大輔説了關於照片的事情，那是真的嗎？」

一瞬間，原本笑鬧的氣氛沒了，整個房間的氣氛冷了下來。

太一先是轉過頭往走廊兩端的方向望了望，確定沒人後他走進休息室，關上門。

坐在角落的八神光看不懂自己哥哥的表情。

「照片的事情是假的喔，至少我們現在是這麼認為。」看著還想再張口問話的岳，太一搖了搖頭：「收到消息的時候就已經讓光子郎確認了，連Ryan的手機都駭進去過，但並沒有找到與大和有關的可疑照片或影片，更別說電腦了，所以這件事情估計是Ryan為了威脅大和乖乖就範而當場編出來的。」青年站在房內正中央，雙手放在口袋裡，肩膀看上去十分放鬆：「嗯……就FBI目前審訊Ryan的情況來看，下藥的部分已經確實了，雖然這是我們早就知道的情報，不過除了視訊裡岳所聽見的部分之外，Ryan本人是宣稱他沒有做其他任何事。」

「前輩相信他說的話嗎？」賢謹慎的問道。

「說謊有什麼意義呢？講直白一點，強制性交罪的判刑和Ryan自身違反FBI規章的後果相比，根本算不上什麼，那可是情報機構啊，他現在說這謊有什麼必要？」

直白的名詞被當面說出口，雖然事情並沒有真的發生，但在場的孩子們都很明顯的臉色一暗，休息室再度安靜下來。

光仍然在觀察自己的哥哥。

太一雖然看上去一派輕鬆，但光知道那是假象，他認得哥哥真正放鬆的樣子，並不是現在這樣的。

在事件看上去已經解決的情況下，還需要在後輩面前費那麼大的力氣裝沒事，此時的太一心中大概不是只有一兩個煩惱那麼簡單。

像是在做什麼重大決定一般，太一深吸一口氣後說道：「不過那並不代表著大和就真的沒事了。」

原本站著的岳像是被抽掉力氣一般跌坐回椅子，他們不是小孩了，不會天真的以為壞人被抓去關之後事情就可以完美結束。

只是就算是天真也好、無知也好，心底總是會有期盼。

期盼著一切很快就會恢復如常，期盼著電影裡總會有的快樂結局。

「Ryan今天做的事情不只是欺騙我們這麼簡單。」太一說話的聲音很沉靜、很穩定，在這屋內正中心，彷彿一座支柱，撐著的是眾人的內心：「整整一年，從大和接下任務開始，這整件事就是一個精心策畫的騙局，這麼多個月以來的接觸，他有多少機會和多少手段可以灌輸、操縱大和的想法，給他的心理施加壓力，小光昨天在電話裡告訴我岳見到Ryan時觀察到的事情，還有賢的結論，你們知道那代表著什麼意思，即使大和表面看上去不為所動，但沒有人可以在這麼長期的壓迫下全身而退。」似乎是累了，又或是終於把心中的擔憂說出口，太一嘆了口氣，走到牆邊拉了把椅子面對眾人坐下：「那種創傷是無形的，有時候就連本人都不會注意到，就像岳那天在公寓看到的一樣……」說到這，太一頓了頓，表情有些猶豫：「……小光轉述給我那天Ryan出現在公寓時發生的事情，岳說大和對Ryan的反應很像小時候對著父母的樣子對吧？」

雖然也不是完全無關，但完全沒想到話題會被轉到這邊，岳愣了愣，回道：「我是這樣說的沒錯。」

「嗯……」

太一聽完回答後陷入了一陣沉思，其他四人面面相覷，都不知道是怎麼回事。

最終是小光先出聲：「哥哥有什麼煩惱嗎？可以和我們說說？」

「唔，也不是煩惱。」一手支著下巴，皺著眉：「只是我好像突然理解什麼了，該怎麼説……」沉吟了一下，太一突然抬起頭，對著岳說道：「抱歉啊，岳君。」

「咦？」

「如果我接下來的問題讓你不舒服的話，可以制止我沒關係。」深吸一口氣，太一小心謹慎的開口：「我只是想知道，你們的父母是先分居才離婚，還是離婚之後才分居的？」

完全沒有料到會是這樣的問題，不只是岳，在場所有人都愣住了。

張了張口仍說不出話，高石岳大概是從來沒有被問過這樣的問題，心底說不上排斥，也沒有生氣，純粹就只是不知道該怎麼答。

因為有太多不願去想起的回憶在那答案之中。

「抱歉，真的很抱歉，岳君。」好像很久沒有聽到太一對自己喊敬稱了：「你還是別回答好了，就當我沒問吧，吶？」

搖了搖頭讓自己回過神來，岳趕緊解釋：「沒事，真的，我只是沒有預料……」他緊張的嚥了下口水：「……我能先問一下，為什麼太一哥會想知道這些嗎？」

原本就坐在岳身邊的光似乎是想給男友多一些支持，又更靠了過去，對事情不太明白但是又很關心的大輔和賢也在另一邊的座位上安靜的等著，面對著眾人的太一似乎難得的露出了不安，膝蓋彎起，收起擺放在地上的雙腿至椅面上盤坐著，不知道往哪放的雙手扣著腳踝，手指有些緊張的在褲管縫線上拉扯，太一遲遲沒有回答。

出乎意料的，本來最應該是在狀況外的大輔忽然插入：「是因為兩年前的事情嗎？」

大概是有了思路，小光也聯想了起來：「啊，被拒絕的時候？」

「咦，小光知道啊？」

「哥哥昨天才告訴我的。」

「啊啊，前輩是怎麼説的？」

「什麼意思？不是告白被拒絕嗎？」

「什麼，說的這麼好聽啊？前輩真是死愛面子。」

一來一往的對話太過流暢自然，大輔完全沒注意到太一越來越黑的臉色，坐在他身旁的賢怕他死的太慘，終於忍不住出聲提醒：「……大輔啊，前輩現在看著你的表情不太妙呢。」

「咦？啊……前輩，等等！」完了，此時才發現自己即將要被殺的本宮大輔快速從座位站起：「息怒！我什麼都還沒說——」看著緩緩站起身的太一，大輔敢緊跳到了座位後方，接著在賢的椅背後蹲下當縮頭烏龜：「饒命，我真的沒說呢！小賢救命！」

被當成擋箭牌的人一臉無奈，但賢心底很清楚，大輔是在用玩笑緩解沉重的氣氛，他順著話題説了下去：「前輩，我是先幫你把他綁起來呢，還是你想自己來動手？」

坐在對面的人嘆了口氣，手掌扶上了額頭：「知道了啦，我説就是了。」看上去還是很緊張，把手放下後他又補了次：「但還是要跟岳再說一聲抱歉啊，現在要講的這件事也是。」視線停留在地面上，太一喃喃的說道：「其實，我跟大和在大學畢業前就開始交往了，只是一直沒有跟任何人說過。」

還真的是第一次聽說。

除了早就知情的大輔之外，其他三人的表情有些訝異。

「嘛……畢業前那一陣我們不是翹了幾星期的課嗎？就是從那時候開始的。」當初並沒有解釋翹課的原因，但是時間點上所有人都能理解，並且因為話題太過沉重，也沒人追問過那段期間發生的事情：「很自然就走在一起了，也沒什麼特別的過程，不過從那之後一直都很穩定，也沒什麼吵架了，應該說不是像學生時期那種方式的吵架，比較像是日常鬥嘴吧？我自己是覺得很順利的，至少到大和準備好要去美國之前。」可能是窘迫，又或是不安，不知道該擺在哪裡的手又抬了起來，下意識著抓了抓後腦勺髮尾的位置：「我那時候工作也開始上軌道，想著大概兩人都會忙起來，變成長期的遠距離，可能是有些急了吧，就想要早點確立關係。」眨了眨眼，視線仍然固執的不願意看向大家：「這事大輔也知道的，說來話長，總之，花了點時間準備之後，我在大和要出國前幾天，嗯……」

聽到這裡，眾人已經可以猜測到接下來的走向了。

勇氣徽章的持有者終於抬起頭，努力的把話說完：「……我對他求了婚，然後，」深呼吸一口氣：「———被那傢伙拒絕了。」

不同的立場，看事情的角度不相同，但是四個孩子的想法大多是一樣的。

很明顯的，肯定不是心意的問題。

這兩個人是愛著對方的，不是那種學生時期懵懂的愛戀、又或是盲目的崇拜，所有圍繞在八神太一與石田大和身邊的人都很清楚，世界上若要說到有什麼是至死不渝，沒有人能比得過十多年來共同並肩面對無數戰爭和困境的這兩人。

都是站在他們身後看著的。

不管是什麼情況，從來沒有一次不是，從有記憶以來，不管在哪個世界，不管在哪個空間，當所有人都倒下之時，所有人都失去希望之時，只要抬起頭，就可以看到那並肩著擋在眾人前方的一對背影。

走在一起是如此理所當然，説了畢業前開始交往，想了想，沒有人感覺到意外，甚至會思考為什麼這麼晚才開始。

那為什麼會拒絕呢？

在安靜的眾人之中，只有岳低垂著頭，他看著自己放在膝蓋上的雙手。

眼淚不受控制的開始落下。

＊

凌晨兩點，剛過5歲生日的石田大和因為房間門傳來了動靜而醒來。

睜開眼，透過半掩的房門看到了客廳的燈光，大和揉著眼睛好奇的下床走了出去。

媽媽抱著仍然熟睡的岳在懷裡，空出的手忙著收拾東西。

「……媽媽？」

「大和？你怎麼醒了？」

「妳要去哪裡？」

「……媽媽有急事，要回去外婆家一趟，過幾天就回來。」

可以不要去嗎？「……岳？」

「岳會跟著媽媽一起，放心，很快就回來，好嗎？」

並不好。他安靜的點了點頭。

＊

6歲的大和坐在電視機前和3歲的岳一起看著動畫節目，媽媽說今晚下班會帶兩人喜歡吃的東西回來，爸爸則是一如往常加班到半夜。

玄關旁的電話聲響起。

「喂？石田宅……媽媽？」

『抱歉，大和，媽媽今晚不會回去了，待會褓姆阿姨會過去接岳，你再幫她開門，好嗎？』

＊

7歲的大和站在玄關口，聽著門外的動靜。

『你如果無心照顧這個家庭，那還不如永遠不要回來！上一次陪孩子是什麼時候？上一次照顧岳是什麼時候？』

『我這可不是一個可以隨意離開崗位的工作！結婚前不就已經說好了？妳自己多少次也是為了跑外勤半夜才回來！現在還連續好幾星期住在老家！』

『至少我沒有忘記請褓姆過來做飯！』

『大和已經7歲了，可以照顧自己！不要總是拿小孩當作吵架的籌碼！』

『那岳呢！？他還那麼小！石田裕明，你總是這麼自私！既然這樣，我要把岳帶回家去！』

『帶回家？這裡就是妳的家！』

『這種毫無溫暖的地方才不是我的家！』

屋子裡，遙遠的另一端客廳的角落，捲縮在沙發裡、年僅4歲的岳正努力地忍著眼淚看著自己。

＊

「爸爸，媽媽和岳呢？」

「你媽媽這陣子都會住在外婆家。」

那他們什麼時候才會回來？

＊

在餐桌旁寫作業寫到睡著的大和聽見了玄關門被打開的聲響。

「……媽媽？」

「抱歉，大和，我只是回來拿點東西，你爸爸今晚不在對吧？」

「媽媽還要回去外婆家嗎？」

「……把作業收一收去床上睡，大和。」

＊

她在自己面前蹲著。

抬起手，摸上自己和她相同的金色頭髮，表情中帶著歉意。

「岳還小，但是大和已經很獨立了，沒有媽媽在身邊也沒有問題的。」

所以妳就要離開了嗎？

「爸爸工作很忙，有時候會忘記照顧自己。」手指拂過了他的臉頰：「替我一起照顧他，好嗎？」

那我呢？

「以後有機會我再帶岳回來，我們再一起去吃你喜歡吃的那家餐廳吧？」

那是什麼時候？

＊

等回過神來時，他們已經離開了。

已經在學校認識了許多漢字的大和把石田裕明遺忘在餐桌上的離婚協議書收進了櫃子裡。

他已經很獨立了。

沒有問題的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實從第一章開始到現在，真正想寫的就是這個而已  
> 是説lft那邊的世毀系列可以當這個的前傳看，但不是那麼重要就是。


	15. Chapter 15

醒來的時候人在醫院病床上。

是需要到住院的程度嗎⋯⋯腦中閃過的第一個念頭似乎哪裡不太對，睜眼後因為刺痛的光線又馬上閉上，於事無補，感覺連腦袋都被刺傷了，很想把臉埋到枕頭裡，大和聽到自己發出了一聲煩躁的呻吟。

因為聲音太破，聽起來有點可憐兮兮的，渾身不舒服，說不上哪裡痛，就是很酸，那種跑了好幾公里馬拉松的程度，而且頭腦很遲鈍。

過了一會兒才發現光線暗下來了，緩緩地睜開眼。

太一的臉出現在視線裡：「好些了嗎？」

看來是關了大燈，只留了床頭小燈，沒有立即回話，大和轉動眼珠環顧四周，先是注意到手上掛著點滴，鈍痛感並沒有很明顯，身上似乎換了病服，接著是除了自己和太一之外空無一人的病房，還有面前表情疲憊的青年。

最終選擇這樣開口：「他們給我打了什麼？」

大概沒想到會先聽到這個，太一愣了愣，撈過掛在床尾的文件夾看了下：「雖然很想告訴你是什麼⋯⋯可是這英文我不會唸，我猜應該是止痛和一些讓你想睡的東西吧。」

腦袋真的有點運轉不良：「為什麼？」

「⋯⋯」太一用了一種奇怪的表情看他：「大和，你知道你這兩個月的平均睡眠是多少嗎？」

好問題。

事實上，他不知道。

隱隱約約感覺這件事似乎滿重要的，即使是在學校研究與臥底任務之間奔波，但大和知道自己並沒有忙碌到無法睡眠的程度。

問題大概是出在極度淺眠和必須花很多時間才能入睡上，閉眼了也沒有休息，時常躺在床上腦袋仍然瘋狂運轉，翻來覆去之後天就亮了，總之，過了二十幾年的人生他不會不知道這是怎麼回事，不過說到失眠——

「那你呢？」大和反問床邊的人：「上次睡覺什麼時候？」

太一先是有些困惑，大概想著為什麼問題會轉到自己身上，看著大和比起前幾分鐘又清醒了些的眼神，才意識到對方並不是隨口亂問的。

嘆了口氣，挪動身體坐到了病床上，一邊膝蓋放上床面緊靠著大和的腰側，另一腿掛在空中晃蕩著，太一的語氣裡有些無奈：「還是逃不過你的眼睛啊。」

大和沒說什麼，抬起手想往太一的膝蓋上放去，半空中被對方接住握在手裡。

幾秒後太一才回道：「大概⋯⋯48小時⋯⋯應該？從歐洲過來這樣時間要怎麼算？」

收緊手指按了按，大和抓著兩人的手放到原本想放的位置上。

「說點什麼啊，不是你問的嘛。」太一終於忍不住抱怨。

大和看著他：「那告訴我你在想什麼？」

指腹在骨節上輕撫著，坐在床邊的青年先是看了他一眼，接著低垂著眼簾不說話，似乎是在思考。

而躺在病床上的人也只是等著，沒有催促。

良久，太一終於開口：「⋯⋯我一直在思考，如果那天不要那麼堅持反對的話，是不是這一整年，我們就不會這麼痛苦了。」

他的視線固執地停留在交握的手上，大和安靜地看著他，雜亂細碎的褐色髮絲遮住了他的眉、垂落的睫毛遮住了他的眼。

「沒有立場啊，既然反對的話，就不能問你任務順不順利、過得好不好，怕事情變得複雜，總是要從邊邊角角來試探來確認，找光子郎去查Ryan，讓大輔去跟蹤⋯⋯很有罪惡感啊。」破碎的句尾充斥著一湧而上的情緒，彷彿珍寶一般捧在掌心的手被輕輕地抬起，低垂著頭，太一將眉心靠了上了他的指節，此時的大和已經完全看不見他的表情，指尖似乎碰觸到了什麼濕熱的東西：「什麼時候變成這樣？我一直在思考到底從哪個環節出了錯，要不是那天剛好和小光在一起吃飯、要不是岳有聯繫——這整件事情——」他頓了頓，深吸了一口氣，彷彿是已經把積壓在心底的感受全數傾倒而出一般，最終只剩細微的嗚咽：「很怕你出事但又不能問，怕影響你的任務、怕我們又會再一次為這個吵起來、怕給你壓力，不能聽你親口說⋯⋯不能靠近⋯⋯很痛苦啊⋯⋯」

昏沉的腦袋沒辦法辨別這樣複雜的前因後果關係到底是怎麼演變而來的，這兩年來，他們並沒有打算疏遠對方，即使拒絕了太一的求婚，但是當大和終於處理完學校和住所問題順利在紐約定居後，他們還是如往常一般的見面吃飯，只是地點從日本改成美國而已，大輔說前輩們這段期間分分合合的很煩，事實上他們沒有人想和對方分手，沒有人不想要與對方在一起，他們努力過了，也看見了對方的努力。

就連一年前因大和接下任務意見分歧的兩人，他們對對方的情感也並沒有因為那晚大和在太一住所摔門離去的舉動有任何的影響，假期結束回到美國後，無論生活再忙，他們都還是堅持留了時間給對方，沒有復合，卻也沒有分開。

只是隨著任務的進行，好像有什麼東西就這樣流失了。

在大和沒有意識到、沒有注意到的期間。

眼眶在發熱。

「我沒辦法、」這是他開口說的第一句話，連大和自己也不知道是什麼意思，他不想為自己辯解，但胸口裡有麼東西發脹得難受：「我只是———」他張了張口，語氣裡竟有些無助：「太一，就算是假的，但我和他在一起了，即使只是為了任務需求，但是他對我說的每一句話、他的每個舉動，我們在任務期間扮演的那些，只要有一日還在那樣的情況裡，見到你我就沒辦法———我只覺得那是不對的，那種感覺，那種錯誤感———」

不知道什麼時候，床邊的青年靠了過來，手正在自己的臉頰上，拇指的指腹正在幫他拭去淚水：「我知道、」太一正喃喃地對他說著：「我知道。」

「我一直想著已經快要結束了，這整件事情，我一直告訴自己只要再撐一下就好。」彷彿被打開了開關後就無法闔上，大和完全無法阻止自己：「就算感覺再奇怪、很不對勁，我只是想著就快了，再一下就可以恢復到以前———」

「我知道。」

太一告訴他，手環了上來，大和的臉埋在他的肩頭，沒有掛著點滴的手緊緊的抓著太一的後背，把衣服都拉皺了，已經分不清楚是誰在哭，是誰在安慰誰，積蓄了一整年的壓力，沒有辦法和對方傾訴的恐懼，用言語也描述不出的苦痛，這和年幼時面對的戰爭完全不同。

無法肩並肩站在一起，無法緊握著手共同面對敵人。

一手撐著枕邊，太一稍微退了開，另一手撥開了被淚水沾濕貼在眼角的金色髮絲，兩人額頭靠在一起，濕潤的睫毛刷過臉頰，太一看著那湛藍的眼瞳，又在那清澈彷彿海一般的倒映中找到了自己，哭得像小孩一樣，忍不住笑了出聲，哽咽著說道：「我們兩個這樣⋯⋯也太好笑了吧，如果給他們看到的話。」

_我真的很愛你。_

大和的嘴角也勾起了微笑，沙啞的回覆：「有比我們更狼狽的兄長嗎？」

_如果可以的話，一輩子都不想再分開了。_

「是不是還欠大輔和賢君好大的人情啊？」

_不管未來會發生什麼事，再也不要像現在這樣。_

「該怎麼報答他們，還有岳和小光。」

_再也不要獨自一人。_

「帶他們一起去度假吧？」

_再也不要有誤會，再也不要有隔閡。_

「聖誕節？一起嗎？」

「嗯，一起。」

＊

病房內很安靜，大燈沒開，窗簾也是閉著的，只有微弱的床頭燈在布簾的那一端稍微透了出來。

回了一趟大和公寓去幫大和拿換洗衣物的岳和小光小聲地走進病房，不確定是什麼情況，看上去大和應該是在休息，兩人都盡量輕聲細語。

「太一哥離開了？」

「哥哥說過會等我們回來的，還是FBI又有事來找他了？」

「不知道，待會打個電話問吧，我先看看哥哥是不是醒過⋯⋯啊。」

正在把手邊東西放到櫃子上的小光因為岳停頓下的話語而轉過頭。

男友站在病床床尾，看著被布簾遮住的病床露出有些吃驚的表情，但不是令人警惕的那種，驚訝退去後八神光從那之中看到了安逸和滿足，正想出聲發問，就看到岳把手指立在唇邊，然後像是偷偷摸摸做壞事般，帶著點狡詐的表情對光揮手讓女孩安靜地過去。

帶著好奇心緩緩靠近，象徵光芒的女孩看見了多日以來自己所見過最溫暖的景象。

那是他們的哥哥，從小到大一直追隨著的、陪伴他們成長、引領他們，象徵著目標和期盼的兩位兄長。

在病床正中間，八神太一半擁著石田大和，將金髮青年攬在懷裡，太一的下巴靠在柔軟的金色毛髮上，而懷中大和的額頭則抵在他的肩窩，在他們之間是緊握著的手，十指交纏著，連在睡夢中都不願意放開。

想都沒想，八神光從口袋裡拿出了手機。

一旁的岳小聲說道：「記得傳給我。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只差尾聲了  
> 總覺得漏了什麼，這兩天姨媽痛不太確定，如果有想起來再來補好了，或是弄番外
> 
> 補：想了想可能會寫一點點療傷過程不過世毀也在療傷，主題重複了（遠目）我再想想好了


	16. Chapter 16

整個演藝廳一片黑暗，當管風琴下前奏的時候岳一開始還覺得滿帥氣的，舞台側邊冒出些許乾冰，配著冷色調的光線，戴著面具穿得像吸血鬼一樣的Phantom從正中央打開的布幕裡面緩緩走出，用各種誇張的動作迷惑Christine和他一起走，配合著演員的歌聲，才剛離開場地沒多久的兩人又從觀眾頭頂上方緩緩降下的通道穿越，Phantom緊拉著女主角的手，半是誘導半是拖行的在長廊中緩緩前進，後方滿是蠟燭光的布景道具緩慢移動著，表現出角色走入迷宮般歌劇院地下的樣貌，接著是船隻，被佈滿乾冰的舞台包圍彷彿真的像在水上一樣，舞台後方傳來群眾合聲，歌曲的音調又提高了一層。

Phantom用興奮的聲音叫Christine唱高音的這段劇情不知道為什麼突然讓高石岳感到一陣煩躁。

大概是整個音樂劇裡面最有名的片段，節奏緊促又激烈的歌曲結束後台下是瘋狂的鼓掌，不同國家的人看劇的風格也不同，日本人在劇場是很安靜的，但也特別冷，此時在美國，岳可以感受到周遭的觀眾都很熱情，被舞台的表現吸引立刻就給予掌聲和歡呼，不過也很快就停下了，劇場裡音量降下來，魅影角開始用溫柔的語調唱歌。

大概是很感人的片段？岳一邊思考著，看著Christine突然就這樣呆愣在場中，一臉癡迷地看Phantom表演獨唱，人叫她看哪就看哪、人轉身她就跟著轉，歌曲結束前Phantom從後方擁著她貼在耳邊像是情人一般的細訴（當然還是用唱的），歌詞裡滿是被漂亮詞藻包裝的甜言蜜語，像是洗腦一般，最後壯碩的外國演員帥氣地把昏倒的Christine抱起帶回到船上。

在第二輪掌聲之中，岳站起身，對坐在自己左右兩側表情疑惑的光和大輔小聲地說道：「我去洗手間。」

他鑽過壅擠的座位離開了演奏廳。

表演正在進行中，走廊上一個人影都沒有，除了身後場地仍然持續的交響樂外周遭是十分安靜的，岳並沒有如他先前所說的往洗手間去，他只是在牆邊隨意找了個地方就坐下來發呆。

到底來這裡幹嘛的？在這種時候。

紐約的觀光行程似乎不能少了百老匯音樂劇，喜歡看電影和劇場的高石岳本來對此是非常有興趣的，所以當初安排行程的時候就特別和女友提議過；因為票價浮動太大，需要省錢的大學生選擇了當天直接衝便宜的Rush Ticket，避開網路購票的高額手續費，原本也是覺得這樣比較有趣，但現在想想岳實在是有些後悔。

誰知道隨意選到的劇院演的就是歌劇魅影，而且還真的有現場票，甚至是四人連坐，等想起劇情在演什麼的時候已經來不及了，原本以為看劇就看劇，不要思考太多就行，但現在的他已經完全不想再回到場內。

從口袋裡掏出手機，從昨晚開始就沒見到哥哥了，大和睡醒出院之後就和太一去處理工作，整個晚上沒回家，只有一早發了個訊息讓他們不要擔心，繼續原本的觀光行程就好。

想也知道不可能，雖然不知道到底人在哪，但經過了這幾天的事件，岳根本沒心情出去玩，早上和小光兩人在哥哥公寓的冰箱裡找材料弄點東西吃，就打算一直等到他們回來，結果中午前門鈴響了，提著午餐的大輔和賢出現在門口。

「前輩們指派我們來當今天的導遊。」

似乎是堅持要弟弟妹妹們放下煩惱出門玩樂，心裡感動的同時不禁有些無奈，有點想發訊息把過度保護的哥哥罵一頓，可是大輔和賢都已經殺到門前了總不能拒絕吧（也許哥哥們就是看準這點），把原本行程說明了一下，四人收拾好就一起出門。

最終就變成現在這樣。

實在是沒心情玩啊……

有太一在身邊，哥哥應該會沒事的吧？是不是為了Eos的案件所以還要再繼續見到那個Ryan？哥哥心裡怎麼想的？工作還順利嗎？記得按照太一哥原本説的行程是已經快收尾了，若是前幾天的事件導致行動失敗，是不是哥哥就要繼續回去當臥底？不過太一哥肯定不會讓他回去當臥底的，不管怎樣FBI可不可以不要再纏著哥哥不放了，真的很煩，那天哥哥出院的時候看到一堆穿著西裝來接的探員，岳心底很想大吼叫他們滾出去。

「岳？」頭頂上方出現了陰影，呆坐在地上的男孩抬頭看見女友正站在自己面前：「你還好？」

說沒事好像就太騙了，岳有些無辜地看著她，八神光按緊長裙下擺蹲下身，也用一樣的眼神回看自己男友。

「在想大和哥的事情？」

「嗯。」

「有我哥在，會沒事的。」

「……嗯。」

女友的雙手環抱在膝蓋上，下巴枕了上去，歪過頭，細碎髮絲落在臉頰上，有些擋到了眼前，岳身手幫她撥到耳後，漂亮的褐色眼瞳目不轉睛地盯著他。

突如其來的問話：「你覺得他們什麼時候會結婚？」

好問題。

「得要有美國國籍，在日本又不能結。」岳回道：「所以應該不會太快？」

女孩嘟起嘴，視線轉了轉思考幾秒後又問：「那，撇開手續，只是求婚呢？或是訂婚？」

背後，音樂劇似乎又到了另一幕精采片段，場內掌聲雷動，岳感覺自己背靠的牆壁都在震動：「太一哥已經問過啦，我哥不是拒絕了嗎？」

踮起腳尖又放鬆，光抱著自己膝蓋蹲在那兒前後晃著，視線盯著地毯上的花紋看：「我感覺……他最近應該會再問一次，那天聽他在醫院說的時候就這樣想了。」

「我倒覺得不會那麼快。」男孩搖了搖頭：「這次的事情……對他們兩人的影響都很大，我估計太一哥會等到真的確認我哥沒事才開始考慮，而且上次被拒絕過，我猜他會更小心謹慎吧。」

「可是現在已經知道原因啦，哥哥的個性，只要知道原因就會去解決的。」蹲的腳有點酸了，手指放到小腿肚上按了按：「而且我一直在想那個鑰匙的事情。」

「我手上這把鑰匙？」盤腿坐著，伸出手拉過女孩，讓她的膝蓋枕在自己小腿上，長裙裙擺落在地毯上散開，粉色的像是花瓣。

「你想想，拒絕了我哥，一年後卻打了鑰匙要給他，你覺得大和哥是不是當初也想要結婚的？」

就算不是，也至少是有能再發展的可能性，大概是這個意思。

「反正，我希望他們快點結婚。」握著岳的手，女孩說完之後頓了頓，又點頭：「越快越好，他們應該要先結婚再去想其他事情，這樣順序才對。」

「……好像有道理。」是怎麼個有道理法，岳也說不出來，但直覺上，他認為他們的兩個哥哥不需要照常理順序來走，早就到達了那一步的感情不應該要再繼續忍耐：「我有個想法。」

光的眼神閃閃發亮：「我也有個想法。」

他們看著對方，同時開口：

「我覺得我們可以———」

「其實我們可以———」

「啊，你們兩個在這幽會啊！我就想說為什麼這麼久都沒回來。」

還沒說完的話被打斷，他們同時轉過頭，大輔正在拖著賢往兩人的方向走，後面斯文的男孩一臉抱歉：「大輔說有點擔心，我們就跟著出來了。」

「你們要約會早說啊，這樣顯得我們像電燈泡。」不會讀空氣的人還在抱怨著。

雖然這樣說，但兩人還是走到了光和岳面前：「沒事吧？」賢輕聲問到。

小光搖了搖頭，面帶微笑：「沒事，謝謝你們。」

「音樂劇演到哪了？」岳好奇的問道。

「快結束了，剩兩首。」知道大輔根本沒很在意劇情，賢很自然地接下解說的工作：「Phantom假扮成歌劇角色在台上，Christine演到一半就發現了，待會水晶燈會掉下來。」說到這，他頓了頓，有些猶豫：「岳君其實不太想看這部對吧？」

沒有直接回話，只是安靜的聳肩，但眾人都知道這是什麼意思。

這種在平常看沒什麼特別的題材，在現在的幾人眼中都有著不同的意義。

就像太一説的，有些傷口是無形的。

「那，找間咖啡店坐坐？」大輔提議。

「前幾天好像也說過相同的話，身為導遊我們這樣做好像有點敷衍？」

「有什麼關係，想幹嘛就幹嘛啊，反正現在大家都沒心情遊玩吧。」

「也是，小光和岳君覺得呢？」

小情侶對視了一眼，從彼此的眼中看到了想法：「其實，有件事情，要請你們幫忙……」

「是和前輩們有關的？」溫柔的一笑，賢伸出雙手。

一人一邊，光和岳借力起身：「對，我們有個想法。」

「事實上，只有我們好像不太夠。」女孩整理了一下裙擺和外套，四人準備離開，開始往大廳的方向走去：「我在想要不要找美美幫忙。」

「什麼事情啊？」大輔忍不住問。

但不知道為什麼被無視了。

走在中間的情侶完全沉浸在二人世界，熱烈的討論中。

「好主意！」岳牽起小光的手：「時間也剛剛好，而且這也是美美的專長吧。」

「就怕她太過熱情做過頭。」女孩思考了一下：「這次一定要好好跟她溝通才行，可不能搞砸了。」

「也是，想當年高中的時候……」

「嗚哇，真的不行。」

一旁的大輔快急壞了：「到底什麼事啦！？」

已經猜到內容的賢只是微笑，在一旁打趣地看著他們。

依然是被無視，自顧自聊天的兩人似乎心情很好，還有越走越快的趨勢。

「那下禮拜的行程是不是要改一下？」

「當然，也要想個理由給哥哥他們……是説，要不要考慮告訴其他人？」

「先不要吧？我哥那個性，太多預料之外的事情會嚇跑他的。」

「也是，還是謹慎一點好了。」

聊著聊著差不多要走出劇場大廳，外面正在下小雪，推開大門的時候冷風迎面吹來，四人都同時抖了一下，下樓梯時大輔突然大喊：「啊！我知道了！」

前面兩人回過身，好奇地看著他，站在大輔旁邊的賢忍不住在內心期待著。

「知道什麼？」眨了眨眼。

「我知道你們要做什麼了！」開朗的男孩自豪地說道：「哼哼，我真是天才，你們想的事情我早就想過了。」

回他的是情侶困惑臉：「……是什麼？」

本宮大輔站在歌劇院門口階梯的正中央，一手叉著腰，一手指著兩人大喊道：「你們要把前輩們鎖在櫃子裡！讓他們和好對吧！」

路過的外國人紛紛轉頭看著他們。

「……」「……」情侶傻眼。

「噗。」期待很久的賢終於忍不住笑了出聲。

真不愧是大輔，從來沒讓他失望過。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然快結束了，但感覺上周有點急燥，不太滿意。  
> 決定慢慢來，給他們好的結局。
> 
> 請大家多包涵（鞠躬


	17. Chapter 17

面前是一杯水。

_有人在他背後說話：「喝了它。」_

無色無味的水。

_那人說：「我知道你渴了。」_

本應該是透明的液體裡面似乎有著什麼。

_聲音非常熟悉：「你仔細瞧瞧。」_

那是他自己，他在水裡面。

_聲音就在他耳邊：「我就在這裡。」_

他不能開口、他不能吸氣，他被困住。

_聲音鑽入了他的後腰：「你逃不掉的。」_

他閉上眼睛，可是仍然能感覺到包覆住自己全身的液體，五感遲鈍，只有話語，彷彿從體內傳出一般清晰。

_聲音從骨頭裡沿著脊椎竄上了他的背：「你不知道我對你做了什麼。」_

如果繼續閉氣下去是不是就會窒息而死？

_聲音撫過他的肩膀每一寸：「你記不起來的。」_

載浮載沉，他伸手往上，如果可以碰到水面。

_聲音扣住他的後頸：「我會一直在這裡。」_

他要出去，他需要空氣。

_聲音到達了他的後腦，從四面八方傳來，又重複了一次：「你逃不掉的。」_

手指碰觸到水面，他努力將指尖穿過。

_聲音變了，不再是如同螞蟻蝕過一般鑽著全身骨頭爬行而上，而是在外面，水面外，是與先前不同的人。_

_——和？……大和？_

他睜開眼。

前往洛杉磯的小型私人飛機因為氣流的關係有些顛坡，躺在座椅上彷彿是在隨波竹流，周遭是飛機引擎的噪音，機艙內與外都是一片黑，現在是晚上。

身上蓋著一條薄毯，他不知道自己什麼時候睡著的。

花了幾秒思考是不是還在夢中，感覺到手掌心的熱度，才發現太一正握著自己的手，半蹲在地上，仰起頭看著他：「……大和？」

棕色的眼瞳反射著艙門上小燈，閃爍著光，吸引著大和坐直身體向前傾，靠了過去。

太一的手掌放到大和膝蓋上，改變重心半跪在機艙地毯，他抬起脖子，兩人的嘴唇在半空中相遇輕貼。

飛機上的空氣總是很乾燥，碰觸的嘴唇像是在撕磨，太一的手摸過大和的臉頰，稍微後退了些，想看看大和的表情，對方卻低下頭把臉埋入他的肩膀，一手抓著太一的外套前襟，像是在找尋可以穩定自己的重心一般。

沒有說話。

太一想了想，開口：「我看你沒睡好，就把你叫起來了。」

悶在布料裡的聲音有些模糊不清：「……謝了。」

道謝的意思就是叫醒他是對的，抬起手，指尖穿過了金色的頭髮，順著方向緩緩摸著，大和的呼吸開始配合他的動作，漸漸的穩定下來。

良久，久到太一的腿都有些麻了，正打算換個姿勢坐到地上，大和終於開口：「如果……」

「嗯？」

「如果……因為記不起來的事情感到害怕……是不是很莫名其妙？」

照理來說應該要脫口而出安慰的話語，此時太一卻說不出話，腦袋裡有千百種思緒，對於這個問題的回應可能是：不會、沒事、這很正常、每個人都會這樣的、放心；可是太一不想回這些，他想說的話是：如果我做的更好一點、如果我能早點發現、不讓這件事發生、如果我能讓你不要害怕。

大和可能不會喜歡聽這些。

還沒等到他想好，經過亂流的飛機突然晃動了一下，兩人此時有些彆扭的擁抱姿勢也因歪斜了重心而分開，一手撐著座椅扶手，一手拉住差點被晃下座椅的大和，幾秒後，確定飛機的行進重新穩定下來，他站起身：「挪一下。」

FBI提供的私人飛機的座位當然是最高規格，和頭等艙一樣大小的座位給他們兩個一起窩著完全足夠，攬過大和的肩，動作已成習慣，對方自然的靠了過來，臉頰枕著胸口。

太一的下巴抵著大和的頭頂，手再度放上去，撥了撥剛睡醒亂糟糟的劉海：「再跟我說說？」

「……說什麼？」

「嗯……」思考了一下，決定不掩飾：「害怕的事情？」

懷裡的人安靜了一陣，太一耐心的聽著飛機內的白噪音，指尖勾勒出大和的髮際，劃過眉尾和眼角，他感覺到下方的人張口：「我覺得應該不只一次。」大和頓了頓，繼續說：「但是……想不起來。」

手指撫過耳骨，指節半彎，輕輕沿著耳廓外側的紋路擦過。

「大概兩個月前，有天晚上，我們在他的宿舍確認Eos在數據分析上的進度，有個成員發表了和數碼蛋相關的繼承資料研究，我記得很清楚，那上面寫著——」他閉上眼，從腦海裡抓出了完整的標題：「——拷貝與傳輸的差異，創始村和數碼蛋之間資料傳承的關聯性。」

那是一個畫面，清晰的電腦螢幕和論文，像是回憶重現一般，他連複雜繁瑣的文章內容都還依稀記得。

「那天沒有很累，但是在那份論文之後……就沒有了，我甚至沒有自己睡著的印象。」手指摸過耳後的皮膚，在接觸到髮際之前輕輕下移，指腹按壓著幾處穴道，在仍然帶著瘀痕的脖頸邊緣停下，大和睜開眼，靠著緊急照明燈可以依稀看見機艙內裝的輪廓：「醒來的時候已經是隔天了，頭很痛，很想吐，很不舒服，他說我太累了，想了想的確很多天沒睡好。」喉嚨乾燥，原本想在這就停住，此時太一的手避開紗布的位置，開始按他的肩膀，大和稍微挪動了一下換了個角度趴在太一身上給他按，手的動作節奏穩定，一下接著一下的舒緩著緊繃的背肌，不知道為什麼就決定繼續說：「以為是得了感冒了，在這裡看病很貴很花時間，所以打算隨便吃點成藥給他撐過去。」

一開始只是迷霧。

「我沒有去確認，因為醒來的時候實在太不舒服，只記得喝了很多水，去廁所吐了幾次，他建議我快點回去休息。」大和思考著，自己究竟想表達什麼：「回過神來已經到外面了，腦袋也清醒了很多，可是先前到底是什麼樣的狀態醒來、前一晚穿什麼、帶了什麼，有沒有少什麼……」

在霧中探尋了一陣，才發現那裏面並不如想像中平靜，那迷霧裡濕冷且黑暗，像是外表美麗內裡卻有著恐怖風暴的雲一樣。

「等感覺到有異狀的時候已經來不及了，沒有印象，也已經離開了，決定之後再問就好，那時完全沒有多想。」

一片漆黑，不只連問題在哪都不敢去找，更何況思考答案？

「第二次大概就是和岳視訊的前一晚了，花了很多時間處理和FBI的例行報告，和總部視訊，我都還記得，可是之後……」

一直靜靜聽著的太一原本以為，大和會延續前面的敘述，說自己沒有印象了。

只是懷裡的戀人在安靜幾秒後突然呼吸急促了起來，太一警惕地停下手上動作：「大和？」

趴伏在太一身上，大和的手掌撐著椅背似乎想要後退，但不知為什麼沒有成功，肩膀隨著呼吸急遽的起伏，好不容易稍微直起身卻又很快跌了回去，額頭撞在太一的胸膛上，被大和壓著起不來但又急著想做點什麼的太一慌張的不知該如何是好，看不到對方的表情，只知道呼吸聲越來越響，頻率開始加快，低頭才發現大和的另一隻手正扯著衣領，太一緊張的開口：「怎麼回事？」手撫上對方的後背，但沒有反應：「大和，你聽的見嗎？」大和的手在動，從衣領往上攀，指腹擦過了仍然帶著傷的脖頸，指尖突然抽動收緊，彷彿想扯下什麼，太一看著開始凹陷下去的皮膚，知道再這樣下去大和就會傷到自己，情急之下只能拉著大和的手腕把手扯開，回應他的是身上的人猛烈的掙扎，大和的呼吸裡充滿著恐懼，太一受不了了：「大和！」

他大喊了戀人的名字。

懷裡的人像是驚醒一般，突然停下動作。

機艙的引擎聲裡夾雜著喘息聲，可能是剛才太緊張，太一發現自己竟然也在喘。

仍然趴在他身上的人低垂著頭，肩膀在顫抖，太一抓著大和的手腕拉到兩人的身體之間，手很冰，不假思索地握了上去揉著，另一隻手放在對方後腦上，引導著大和轉過頭來面向自己，預料之中感受到抗拒，他開口：「吶，讓我看看？」嘴唇靠上去吻過額角：「好嗎？沒事了。」肩膀縮了縮，大和躲得更兇了，整張臉都埋在太一肩裡，身體捲縮起來，太一覺得自己心臟要停了，那疼痛肯定不是幻覺：「沒事了。」他又說了一次，也不知道是在對誰說，是自己還是大和？眼眶有些熱：「好嗎？沒事了，讓我看看，別躲著。」

花了很多時間半哄半勸的不停重複著，懷裡的人終於有了動作，只是稍微轉動了一下脖子露出了半張臉，他聽從太一的話睜開眼，本應該是湛藍的眼珠此時黯淡無光，太一伸手想幫他擦淚，可是大和馬上就閉眼躲開，太一這次不讓他，追了過去，手捧著他的臉頰：「大和。」

大概是聽見了太一的哽咽，大和重新看向他，眨眼的同時淚水也在不斷的下落，忍不住顫抖的下唇，他用細不可聞的聲音說到：「我想起來了。」

太一不自覺地睜大眼。

大和繼續說著，聲音破碎：「岳說的那段視訊，我那時候是醒著的……我想起來了。」還是沒辦法，眼睛再次閉上，他艱難地說到：「他沒有說謊，的確就只有岳視訊裡聽到的那樣而已，我只是想起來了。」

太一想起幾分鐘前大和的動作，先是扯著衣襟之後又去抓脖子的手：「所以他……？」

大和搖頭，又重複了一次：「他沒有說謊。」頓了頓，他突然說道：「我也不知道為什麼我會這樣，抱歉，那其實沒什麼。」

「那才不是＂沒什麼＂！」太一不可置信的說道，他伸手抓住大和的肩膀，讓他看向自己：「我知道岳聽見了什麼，大和，那才不是＂沒什麼＂，那不是你願意的事情。」

淚水不知道什麼時候停止了，大和這次沒有避開視線，但他仍然搖著頭：「那不過是——那不過是幾個吻。」他停下，深呼吸一口氣：「不過就是——」就是什麼？沒什麼大不了的調情？愛撫？大和發現自己突然說不出話，他無聲的張了張口又閉上。

全都被太一看在了眼裡，棕髮青年放開他的肩，往大和的脖子上探去，不意外的看到反射性的瑟縮：「他碰過這裡，對嗎？在你沒有意識的時候，用手？用嘴？」看著大和被刺痛的表情，太一覺得那就像有人同時在他的心臟上扎了針一樣：「還有這裡。」手掌覆上大和的胸口，先前他抓著衣襟的地方：「大和，他沒有在上面留下痕跡，並不代表那 ** _不算什麼_** 。」面前的人變了表情，總算開始理解太一要說什麼：「這和你們假扮情侶不同，大和，他給你下了藥，在你沒有意識的時候，碰了你並不想被碰的地方，不論那是哪裡、不論那代表著什麼，你不喜歡、你感到不舒服，那就不叫作＂沒什麼＂。」

他不是不懂這個道理。

所以為什麼要辯解？為什麼要忽略？大和自己也說不出原因。

太一幫他回答了：「害怕是很正常的。」勇氣的代表說道，語氣裡滿是心疼：「不管是記得還是不記得，會害怕是正常的，但是你不能把他的行為合理化，你不能假裝沒有被傷害。」

可是那很痛啊。

突然間沒了力氣，像是失了魂一樣，心底有個空洞，大和麻木的讓太一抱住自己，不知道該怎麼回應。

前幾天還沒什麼，但現在案件告一段落，FBI的任務也結束了，一靜下來滿腦子都是被下藥斷片的事情，睡夢中也無法安寧，只是像今天這樣的恐慌發作還是第一次，以前從來沒有過的，發作的時候彷彿回到那天記憶裡模糊的情景之中，無法抽離，大和知道自己這次真的是怕了，但到底怕的是什麼，是那段回憶？是那個人？又或是自己那無法被控制的恐慌情緒？大和自己也不知道。

這種事情能有解答嗎？

這樣的傷痛，可以像感冒吃藥那樣簡單的痊癒嗎？

如果有解答的話，他知道太一會告訴自己的。

真的很累。閉著眼，半睡半醒間大和似乎聽到了機長室那頭有人說話，可能是快要抵達了，洛杉磯國際機場。

是岳和光讓他們任務結束後過去的，說是行程有變。

想到能快點見到弟弟，心底的空洞似乎感覺沒那麼痛了。

身旁太一仍然抱著自己，喉嚨裡似乎在哼著什麼旋律。

是他最常用口琴吹給加布獸聽的那段旋律。

音準真爛，大和想著。

飛機即將降落。


	18. Chapter 18

下飛機的時候，一台紅色的跑車正在停機坪上等他們。

洛杉磯的氣溫和紐約完全不同，算不上熱，但卻也比紐約高了將近十度，尤其是這幾天天氣乾燥晴朗，走出機艙踏下階梯時可以從吹來的涼風裡面感受到清新的空氣，太一忍不住閉上眼深呼吸一口氣。

在他身後的大和踢了他一腳：「擋路了。」

不滿的往後瞪了一眼，太一才發現大和只穿著深綠色的V領開襟毛衣和外套，雖然知道是為了給肩膀換藥方便而選的，但也太過單薄了：「大衣呢？」

「你不熱？」斜眼看他一眼，大和側身擠過太一往下走：「大衣塞行李箱了，也只有你才會白癡到在加州穿羽絨衣。」

「……」是很熱沒錯啦但：「好歹加個圍巾啊！」

走完樓梯到地面上的大和轉過身對他翻了個白眼：「你要求很多。」

「我這是正常的關心，怕你對氣溫轉換適應不良。」

「你只是不想要自己一個人被當笨蛋吧，你是不是只有這件外套？」

太一正想説點什麼為自己抱不平，突然發現大和的身後站著許久沒見的朋友：「啊，是美美！」

「Hi～美美醬是也！」打招呼的句尾飄了個彎，太刀川美美從大和背後探出頭，綁著馬尾的柔順長捲髮順著機場的風輕輕地飄著：「被發現啦？原本還想嚇一下你們。」

顧著和太一鬥嘴的大和完全沒注意到站在身後的老友，有些驚訝地回過頭：「美美？妳什麼時候來的——」結果被一個毛茸茸的東西拍到臉上。

「喏，圍巾。」女孩笑著説，晃了晃手裡的東西：「借你，粉紅色的，不准挑，大放送不收租金唷！」

大和先是愣了愣，抬起手打算接下（又或是拒絕），女孩卻主動用雙手拉開圍巾，輕輕往上提讓柔軟的布料繞過大和的後頸，接著在大和的胸前開始折疊，突然被當成櫥櫃模特的青年有些無奈：「美美，我自己來就好了。」女孩搖了搖頭，原先開朗的表情有些黯淡下來，一開始大和還沒看懂，過幾秒才發現對方時不時掃過自己脖頸的視線，心底湧上了暖意：「只是顏色難看而已，沒有看上去那麼嚴重的。」

「會痛嗎？」她輕聲問道，把過長的部分又沿著大和的脖子繞了第二圈，開始打著男生完全看不懂的花結。

「不會。」回得很快，但是女孩看上去仍然不是很開心，整理好圍巾之後美美張開手抱住大和，把臉埋在他胸口什麼話也沒説，大和有些無助地看向太一。

回給他的只是無辜的聳肩，還附上一句口型：你活該。

有夠欠揍的。

必須找點什麼轉換氣氛，大和把視線挪到了整個機場比飛機還更引人注目的亮紅色跑車上。

跑車就停在眼前，主人是誰就不用想了，本來就喜歡車的大和正想説點什麼稱讚的話，看到車頭logo再注意到車款的時候突然間就懵了：「美美……妳這是故意的吧？」

「嗯？」才回過神，因為大和的語氣有些詭異，美美趕緊後退了一步看向他，表情茫然，另一邊太一也是一臉不解，順著大和視線往跑車的方向看去，完全沒看出個所以然。

大和忍不住扶額：「這可是福斯的Eos啊……」

車款的名字竟然和自己臥底大半年的組織撞名，開車的人還完全沒有自覺，到底是命運的巧合還是赤裸裸的諷刺？

「啊？邪教？」對車完全不了解的太一：「在這裡？」」

「對啊，怎了？」不知道任務詳情的美美：「不好看嗎？」

看來並沒有對上頻，大和只好放棄：「不，沒事，當我沒説……」

弟弟你在哪？快來救哥哥，哥哥心累。

＊

半夜從華盛頓出發到洛杉磯的時間已經差不多是早上，兩人坐在美美的跑車後座，雖然這裡比較熱但畢竟還是冬季，敞篷車頂並沒有打開，已經連續幾天睡不好的大和在經過飛機上那段噩夢後此時精神差到不行，沿路對著窗外風景恍神卻又不想睡，旁邊的太一也沒好到哪去，都是超時工作的人，但不知道為什麼還是硬撐著，太一想著也許自己是想快點見到小光吧，事件過後道別都來不及就匆忙離開，連關心照顧的機會都沒有，也不知道這幾天孩子們過得好不好。

估計大和也是差不多的心情。

機場到市區車程大約半小時，要抵達美美的別墅就要更久了，在前頭開車很有精神的女孩問了他們想先去吃飯還是去放行李。

「放行李，見小光他們，睡覺。」太一簡短的説。

坐在旁邊大和的手從太一身側的手肘底下鑽到了對方大腿上，沿著太一的前臂最後碰上了手心，被太一回握住。

太一往身旁看了一眼，大和的視線仍然對著窗外，沒什麼表情。

駕駛座的美美從後照鏡把他們的互動都看在眼底，回過頭的太一正巧與鏡子裡的美美對視。

女孩溫柔一笑，太一回應給她的也帶著相同的溫度，其實不打算特別隱藏，只是習慣低調的兩人在外面一直都是保持著朋友式的互動，即使是每隔半年或一年的選召聚會也是如此，但現在大和卻主動在美美面前握住他的手，太一想著這是不是算是一種進步？又或是表態，表示大和想要公開他們之間的關係？

連續幾天都在忙碌的兩人一直都沒有空討論這方面的事情，這次的聖誕假期或許是個好時機。

思考間，握著的手又有了動作，換了個角度，兩人十指相扣。

太一忍不住低頭望去。

白皙的手指和自己的交錯著，長期演奏貝斯和吉他的手指骨節分明，指尖帶的薄繭，指甲修剪整齊，十分好看。

如果可以的話，想給他的無名指套上戒指。

念頭一閃而過，太一轉移目光，往自己這方的窗外看去，讓風景分散了注意力，分散掉突然湧上的強烈慾望。

這是他近幾年每隔幾個月就會出現的想法，只是在這一年間從來沒有像現在一樣猛烈過，上次到達這程度的時候太一順從內心的渴望執行了動作，最終卻失敗了。

必須再更謹慎一點，他想。

此時在前方的美美大聲宣布：「到我家啦！美美醬的五星級豪宅別墅，歡迎光臨！」

車子緩緩駛入自動打開的柵欄大門，十分現代的外觀，整間屋子都是偏淺的色調，開往車庫的路上就可以發現草坪另一端有著超大的泳池，陽台的落地窗可以看見客廳有著熟悉的身影，是坐在沙發上看書的一乘寺賢。

對方也注意到他們，放下書站起身，車子駛入車庫之前可以看到男孩對著裡面的方向喊了什麼。

接著就聽到身旁的大和突然大叫：「……美美！」

車內的兩人都被他嚇了一跳，正準備換檔停車的美美趕緊踩煞車停下動作：「……有？」

才發現大和不知何時已經放開了太一的手，整個臉都快貼到車窗上：「KAWASAKI的Ninja……四百——這妳在騎的？」

「……搞什麼，嚇死我。」終於弄清怎麼回事，美美翻了個白眼繼續倒車：「我才不會騎，這是我朋友的，她來美國工作的時後偶爾會借住，就把車放在這裡了，説在美國騎比較爽。」

下車的時候大和仍然緊緊盯著角落的那台重機不放，在後面一人提兩份行李的太一忍不住踹他表示抗議。

美美甩著車鑰匙從旁邊經過：「順帶一提，她是女生喔，帥吧？想騎的話要不要幫你問——」瞄了眼大和瞬間轉過頭看著她的表情，女孩忍不住竊笑：「好啦好啦幫你問，欠我一杯咖啡——不對，太便宜你了，煮一頓飯給我吃？」説完轉頭往太一的方向看去，看著對方提著行李煩躁的表情，忍不住揶揄道：「如果你男朋友願意的話，下廚加上跟我約會一晩也可以喔？」

「美美！」

得到的回應是太一的驚叫和大和控制不住的臉紅。

太好玩了，比高中的時候更好玩啊。

曾經是公主現在變成女王的太刀川美美大笑著走出車庫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來點正能量ｗ


	19. Chapter 19

還沒等他們踏上大門前的石階，兩個後輩就已經跑出來接過行李箱，美美拋開幾人繼續往屋內走，同時大喊著：「快遞送來啦！誰家走失的哥哥們快來領唷！」

「招架不住啊……」嘆了口氣，太一無奈地說道：「謝謝你們，大輔、賢君。」

「沒事，前輩們工作辛苦了。」將行李箱提上台階，一乘寺賢推開大門好讓大輔可以把東西搬進去。

「我們在後院弄了餐桌和陽傘，中午打算在戶外吃！」大輔興奮地說著：「前輩，你們知道嗎？這裡竟然有戶外暖爐耶！就是看起來很像路燈的那種！有三個啊！就在泳池旁邊，所以冬天也可以游泳呢！」

「大輔，別擋在門口，站在這給前輩吹風呢。」後方的夥伴提醒他：「先進去再說。」

看著後輩們充滿活力的樣子，連續工作多日的疲憊似乎都消退了些，太一忍不住露出微笑。

轉過頭看向大和，注意到對方的表情後愣了愣：「怎麼了？」

青年搖頭：「沒事。」

說完就往前走準備進門，太一拉住他：「大和？」

對方停下腳步，兩人就這樣站在大宅門外面對面，大和看上去有些猶豫，半張臉埋在美美借他的粉色圍巾裡，起初視線仍然飄移著，思考了一陣之後才和太一對上：「我在想——」

「哥哥？」

門邊的呼喊打斷了大和的話，兩個兄長同時往門口望去，多日沒見的八神光和高石岳站在門廳前。

女孩沒有猶豫，跨出步伐往自己哥哥的方向抱去，太一單手攬著小光的背拍了拍，大和意識到太一仍然牽著自己的手沒放開，另一邊岳也站到了他的面前。

面對著弟弟，思念的心情爆發開來，大和伸出手，岳就緊緊地抱住了他，臉埋在肩膀裡，聲音有些模糊不清：「你們沒事真的太好了。」

「抱歉讓大家擔心了。」大和輕聲回道，岳退開後小光也轉過來抱了他，弟弟的視線不停的在他身上各處掃過，像是要確認什麼，想起上一次見面還是自己在醫院的時候，也難怪兩個孩子會這麼緊張：「工作的事情都已經處理好，你們可以放心了。」

「進去再說吧。」太一拍了拍妹妹的肩膀：「你們倆沒穿外套在這會著涼的。」

門廳是乾淨的大理石地板，在那後方是通往二樓的兩側樓梯，以及很明顯是會客廳的空間，在門廳的左右兩側也有兩扇門，不知通往何處，兩個小的帶著他們直接往會客廳的方向走去：「從這邊穿過客廳就可以看到後院，直接穿著鞋進來就好，我們中午打算在戶外野餐。」

手仍然被牽著，但走到一半大和就停下了，看了眼弟弟妹妹們的背影，太一回過身站在大和面前。

知道戀人先前有話沒說，此時留在這大概是想要接續話題，依然是那猶疑的樣子，太一耐著心等著。

良久，大和終於開口：「你願意讓他們知道嗎？」

「……知道什麼？」太一有些疑惑：「我們在一起的事？」

大和點頭。

「岳和小光都已經知道啦，我不是告訴過你了？」太一眨了眨眼，不明所以：「為了解釋Ryan的事情，我有稍微簡短的向他們說明過，大輔的話……」說到這，青年露出有些訕然的表情：「嘛，從之前喝個爛醉不小心對他爆料了求婚事情之後我就有定期向他更新情況了，總之，大和不用擔心這些啦。」

「我不是這個意思。」大和開口，可能是不確定該怎麼解釋，躊躇了一會兒才又補上：「我指的是這些。」說話的同時輕輕地扯動了一下手臂，兩人同時往牽著的手看去，那是他們在外面習慣的動作，很自然的接觸，但也僅限於在外面，交往的這幾年間，他們對著自己人時竟然從來沒有做過這種親密舉動。

想想，到底是為什麼？也許是因為大家從小就認識的關係，從年幼時期開始，當選召們一起行動的時候，太一與大和的角色就是領導者的組合，擔任隊長的太一，不管面對任何困難都會帶著勇氣，總是站在最前方，而身為友情的象徵，大和會負責在他身邊維繫其他人，讓眾人跟隨著太一的腳步前進；無論是任務期間還是私底下，只要身旁有其他選召，兩人就會自動進入到這樣的模式，自然也不會把柔軟的一面展現出來。

那是專屬於他們兩人之間的。

偶爾也還是有單獨和其中幾個選召見面吃飯這樣輕鬆的聚會場合，雖然並非刻意隱瞞，不知為何兩人還是無法跳脫身分，最終就也演變成了現在這樣的結果，大和不知道太一怎麼想的，但他們彼此之間都存在著心照不宣的默契，交往的第一年，也是隊伍遭受巨大困難的一年，兩人都沒有對任何同伴們提起在一起的事，第二年大和去了美國，臨行前的傷口仍然歷歷在目，直到現在大和甚至都無法提起勇氣 _（這算是諷刺嗎？大和心想）_ 對太一解釋原因，關於那晚與母親的對話，以及自己當年可笑的掙扎和不安，為此而受傷的太一也只選擇了對唯一的後輩大輔傾訴，甚至還是喝醉之後不小心說的，好不容易在幾個月之中慢慢地修補了兩人之間的關係，恢復了穩定後，又出了FBI這荏，費心費力的付出，因為假扮的情侶關係而疏遠了自己真正的戀人，最後回頭看才知道全是騙局。

此時的大和完全不知道自己到底有沒有資格站在這裡毫無顧忌地公開兩人之間的關係，即使太一是這樣一直堅定不移地陪伴在自己身邊。

也許正是如此。

大和認為選擇權應該是在太一手上才對。

「大和其實是想讓他們知道的吧？」太一輕聲說道：「不然先前在車上時就不會那樣了。」指的是大和主動在後座握住自己的手的舉動，青年向前傾身，靠近自己的戀人，稍微低下頭，視線由下往上探詢：「這是我們兩人的事情，若要公開的話就是一起，可是你現在這樣問的方式就好像是讓我決定一樣。」

完全被看穿，認識太久、相處太久、在一起太久，這些都是藉口，事實上八神太一早就把石田大和這個人完全從頭到腳摸透了，又一次被震撼，大和有些無奈：「沒有想過我可能只是拿不定主意？」

沒想到太一竟然笑他：「你只是想太多而已。」

正經不過三秒，為什麼明明很感動卻有點火大：「是你顧慮太少了吧？」

「才沒有，我只是對小光很放心。」太一反駁：「是你太久沒和岳見面了，別忘了他們已經長大了，考慮兄長的形象之前首先得考慮一下你自己吧？偶爾任性一下，孩子們不會怎樣的。」不會從你的指縫間溜走的。

是了，的確是他顧慮太多。大和像是恍然大悟一般，太一簡短的幾句話就點醒了他。

來美國的這兩年，除了透過電腦與手機鏡頭和弟弟接觸之外，就只剩下去年聖誕假期短暫的面對面相聚，大和在不知不覺間似乎又回到小學時期和岳分開時的那樣，認為在外的自己必須讓弟弟看到堅強的一面，必須成為照顧者的角色，否則就沒有意義，習慣性的擺出一切安好無事的表象，這樣的情形在進行任務的今年更是變本加厲，連對著太一偶爾都會這樣了，更何況是其他人。

但是該怎麼做才行？對此大和只覺得茫然。

「慢慢來吧，總會有辦法的。」太一很清楚他的掙扎：「累的時候不用硬撐，去休息就好了。」

說完，不等大和反應就轉過身往另一頭喊去。

「光！」

一會兒聽見落地門被拉開的聲音：「哥哥？」

「我們剛下飛機有點累了，想先睡一下，房間在樓上嗎？」一邊問著一邊把大和往樓梯的方向推。

女孩聽到這話有些緊張，放下手中的東西回到室內，反手關上門：「還好嗎？」

「沒事沒事。」踏上階梯，太一從扶手上探出半個身子：「在飛機上沒睡好而已，你也知道的小飛機很吵啊，午餐先不用等我們，還不餓。」

「啊，好……」比起失望更多的是擔憂，女孩抬著頭似乎想看清被太一擋住的大和：「晚飯前沒醒的話再去叫你們？」

「拜託妳啦！」太一爽朗地笑道，同時很自然的拉著大和上二樓，輕聲說道：「剛才聽到大輔的聲音，應該是這個方向。」

走廊的尾端是陽台，日光穿透進來，室內呈現溫暖的色調，右手邊有道開著的門，大輔和賢兩人在裡面忙碌著。

「方向反了，大輔。」賢按著床單的一角：「是你左手的那邊。」

「咦？是嗎？……真的耶。」雙人床的另一端是正在摸索著床單方向的大輔：「是不是要搬起來才行啊，這床墊好重。」

「我來幫忙吧。」大和上前去，雙手把床墊尾端稍微抬起，太一則是去另一邊幫忙固定，四人分工合作很快就把床單整理好。

「棉被和枕頭也要套上才行。」

花了點時間終於弄完，容易塵蹣過敏的大輔揉了揉鼻子，兩個長輩向他們道了謝，在離開之前一乘寺賢對他們說道：「這裡是唯一的雙人客房，我們其他人的房間都在另一邊的走廊，小光和美美前輩一起睡主臥室，就在這間的對面。」他指著門廳上來的第一間：「前輩們要不要先休息一下？」

「我們打算睡一會兒，昨天半夜到現在都沒什麼睡呢。」太一解釋，說完先往屋內正在整理行李的大和看了一眼，又問道：「這裡有醫藥箱嗎？」

青年的表情瞬間轉變，警惕地說：「前輩受傷了？」

「只是換藥而已，肩膀上的。」太一擺了擺手：「算了算日子，也該拆線了，睡起床精神好一點再來弄。」

「……我知道了，有什麼能幫上忙的再告訴我。」日本的選召團隊都有接受基本的急救教育，撇開原本就立志學醫已經是專業領域的城戶丈，仍然在體制內的太一與賢對於這種外傷處理都很有經驗，但在賢的觀念來說這樣的做法只限於緊急時期，即使任務結束的現在仍然不願意再去醫院，對此曾經的天才少年心中有很多假設，但若是太一沒有主動說明，他也不想多問：「我把東西送上來放在門口吧，就不打擾了，有什麼需要對小光和岳君說的？」

走廊的另一邊，大輔正在喊他：「小賢！我們要開始架爐子了！」

「沒事，你先去吧，晚上再聊。」太一說道，向後退了一步。

門即將關上的那一刻，一乘寺賢看見大和前輩抬頭與太一前輩對視時的表情。

並不是說沒有預期過。

大輔把前輩們的秘密藏的很好，賢對於兩個前輩的感情一直都有猜測但沒有得過認證，這一兩年來幾乎沒遇過同時與兩個前輩出現在同一場合的機會，上週的事件結束時也沒人有心情去細想，但此時此刻，在美美的別墅裡，退去任務和偽裝放鬆下來後，一乘寺賢可以很明顯地看出來。

兩個前輩互相關心依賴的程度，遠遠超乎自己的想像。

與唸書時期相似卻又完全不同的情感，那樣無條件信任的眼神，那樣對戀人無微不至的照顧；沒有敵人當前、沒有後輩需要帶領時，每一句話，每一個動作，彷彿都是為了彼此。

溫柔徽章的持有者一邊下樓的同時一邊細細思考著，或許會讓很多人嚮往吧，前輩們這樣的戀愛關係，在這世界上究竟有多少人能達成？

可是不知道為什麼，想到這裡他的內心卻感覺十分悲傷。

這樣的關係是要經歷過多少的苦痛才會得到？前輩們是渡過了多少難關，共同面對過什麼樣的困境才會走到現在這一步。

從這個角度來看，岳君和小光對於哥哥們的過度保護慾也不是那麼難以理解了。

「小賢太慢啦！」前腳才剛踏入室外就聽到大輔的抱怨。

「抱歉，在想事情。」賢簡短的回道：「啊，忘記去拿醫藥箱了。」

「哥哥受傷了？」正在擺餐墊的小光緊張地問道。

「不是，是大和前輩……」話還沒講完就換來岳的注意力，賢趕緊解釋：「只是換藥而已，上週的傷口，你們別緊張。」

即使理解，還是有點負擔啊，他有些無奈。

花了點時間終於處理完被交代的事情，上樓的時候前輩的房門是關緊的，裡面沒有動靜，賢也不想打探，回到後院才發現幾個同齡人的話題仍然繞在兄長的身上打轉。

「哥哥的精神看上去很不好。」正在說話的是岳，整個人都無精打采的：「也沒說幾句話，很不在狀態的樣子。」

「只是累了吧，你別想太多。」小光安慰他：「兩個人很明顯都沒什麼睡，大和哥不是說工作的事情都處理好了？既然人都來加州了後續應該就沒他們的事，可以好好在這邊休息啦。」

「大和前輩和太一前輩待在一起的時候話會變少是正常的啊。」在一旁的大輔說道，語氣裡盡是理所當然：「尤其是累的時候，反而太一前輩的話會變很多，會幫大和前輩決定所有事情，大和前輩常常看起來一副懶得管他的樣子，其實意思就是都放心交給太一前輩啦。」

……啥？

一瞬間後院一片寂靜，所有人都望著日本選召的二代隊長，大輔眨了眨眼，對於自己突然變成焦點這件事有些不明所以。

身為石田大和百科全書的高石岳覺得自己有點腦袋當機：「不是這樣的……吧？太一哥出現的時候我哥總是很愛和他鬥嘴啊？」

「嗯……應該是會一直聊不停的，他們兩人。」想起上週他們去帝國大廈那段路程，小光也同意：「像是朋友又像是情侶那樣黏在一起不停說話，我們都無法介入的那種？」

大輔搖頭：「那是他們的朋友模式喔。」他解釋道：「就是我們從小見慣的那種，所以大家才沒有發現他們早就在一起了啊，就算半信半疑也不能肯定吧？你們是不是常常想著他們是不是在交往但很快又覺得自己想多了？」

「不是常常，是一直都是這樣想的。」小光無奈地說。

「對吧？所以才會看漏啊，因為你們沒有見過他們真正在一起的樣子。」說道這，勇氣和友情的繼承人表情突然有些苦惱：「要說在一起嗎？還是在一起中的＂在一起＂？那種特別的＂在一起＂？」

「大輔。」眼看著搭檔那天馬行空的腦袋又不知道要飛到哪個宇宙，身旁的小賢趕緊把他抓回：「快點繼續說，岳君和小光都急著呢。」

「嘛，總之，他們如果真的願意表現出來，你們會感覺到那個氣場啦。」大輔聳肩：「反過來也是喔，太一前輩如果心情不好或是忙到焦頭爛額的時候，常常會忽略掉週遭其他事情，這時候大和前輩就會自動幫他撿起來處理，從整理東西洗衣服這種小事到幫他聯繫家人甚至是公司下屬都會主動去做，順帶一提，就算不累，他們兩人日常互動也都滿安靜的，拌嘴就是那一兩句，沒什麼太過起伏的情緒，和我們以前常見到那樣講幾句就要吵起來的朋友模式差很多。」

越聽越茫然了，大輔說的話，岳有些可以理解，有些又太超脫他的認知無法想像，生活中瑣碎的事情太一忽略掉的時候大和難道不會嫌棄他嗎？他知道自己哥哥最後肯定會出手幫忙，但免不了先給對方一頓臭罵，對此岳認為大和在背後踢著太一讓他自己起身去做的機率還比較高，而前面所說的關於自己哥哥很疲憊的時候會讓太一決定所有事，岳是能夠理解哥哥對於太一哥的信任，可是他也知道哥哥非常不喜歡周遭的人擅自幫他做決定。

而一邊大輔的話還沒說完：「我指的是那種日常，像是早上起來準備早飯、或是待在家裡沒事做這種時候，其實連他們自己出去玩也是，通常都不怎麼講話的，也從來沒有為了去哪裡吃什麼爭吵起來，只要有人先說，另一邊就會無條件同意。」

相比兩個完全是死機狀態的弟妹，賢反而很快就可以接受這個全新的情報：「該怎麼說？好像也不是那麼難想像前輩們這樣的互動，不是說無法想像，而是說從來沒有想過吧？」他想起剛才下樓前見到前輩們對視的畫面，只是短短的幾秒而已，大輔說的那種氣場他已經完全可以體會了。

「是真的完全出乎意料啊……」小光喃喃地說道：「但是可以稍微理解一些？」

「我不知道，我需要想想。」兄控的世界彷彿被推翻，岳雙手抱頭，就差沒去找角落縮了：「別誤會，我是非常樂意見到他們在一起的，但是你們剛才說的哥哥真的是我認識的哥哥嗎？不行，再讓我想一下。」

有些可憐自己的男友，小光提醒他：「我覺得哥哥們在我們面前大概是有稍微隱藏吧，也許不是有意的，就只是習慣？」

「也許吧。」岳無奈地說。

「別擔心，或許哪天前輩們就會突然對你們敞開心房表現出真正的樣子了。」大輔拍了拍他的背，語重心長地說道：「到時候啊，你們後悔都來不及的。」

「？」為什麼後悔？眾人一頭霧水。

「沒事，沒事。」大輔笑著擺手。

他才不會說呢。

這兩年多來到底被那一對情侶閃瞎幾百次，已經完全數不清了，現在好不容易有機會，可不能只有他一個人受苦啊！


	20. Chapter 20

雖然到頭來都沒有理解為什麼大輔説他們會後悔，不過關於先前講的，哥哥們談戀愛的時候的氣場，在那天傍晚的時候高石岳也算是見識到了。

起因只是很純粹的想在晚餐前把哥哥們叫醒準備吃飯而已，美美帶著孩子們中午弄了大陣仗在泳池旁邊野餐，大家都玩累了，晚上就打算隨意訂個披薩和炸雞來吃，岳想著可以提前去確認一下哥哥們有沒有要一起，順便問個口味，毫無防備的就上樓往客房的走廊過去。

兩人似乎醒來了，門半掩著，還沒到達門口就可以聽見說話的聲音，岳有些好奇的靠過去，正想開口，眼前的景象卻讓他愣在當場。

自己哥哥坐在床沿，太一站在旁邊，低著頭專注地盯著哥哥的肩膀，大部分都被擋住了岳看不見，但他知道大和此時外套只穿了一半，內裡的襯衫也從領口拉開來整個推到手肘處，白皙的肩頭上太一手中的醫療剪刀正在那附近比劃著。

看來不是可以出聲打擾的時機啊，岳稍微後退一小步站到門後的陰影中。

「剪了？」太一的聲音聽上去竟然有點緊張。

「動手吧。」大和倒是很平靜。

清脆的喀擦一聲，一開始還沒什麼動靜，幾秒後：「我拉開了？」「嘶——」「啊，抱歉。」「沒事，繼續。」

簡短的交談之後又是一陣安靜，良久大和開口：「看起來還好？」

「再消毒一次吧。」太一回道，伸手往旁邊醫療箱翻去，拿出棉棒和藥水後又重新回到床邊。

門外的岳思考著是不是晚點再回來比較妥當，才剛轉身，此時又聽見了哥哥說話的聲音：「不過就是一點疤痕而已。」

「……我什麼都沒説啊。」

「全寫在臉上了，京都那次你也是這樣的。」大和嘆了口氣：「我自己都不在意了，你不要老是苦著一張臉。」

「你不在意我在意啊。」太一聽上去悶悶不樂：「那次幫你買了矽膠貼片也不拿出來用，你是不是覺得自己身上多幾道疤看上去比較有男子氣概，才不會輸我——嗷！」

看來是被揍了，或是被踢了。

「白癡。」哥哥小聲地唸了句，但似乎並沒有生氣。

平常對罵時使用的稱呼裡只有溫柔。

然後兩人就安靜了一陣。

岳有些好奇，這樣的對話後面到底會是什麼，因為平常太一哥也會罵回去，接著兩人就會吵起來的，不過先前聽起來太一倒有點像是在撒嬌，偶爾對著小光的時候可以見到青年這樣的一面，但對著哥哥的情況岳好像是第一次遇到。

沒有思考太多，在門後的岳又忍不住從縫隙中探出頭，看了一眼就後悔了。

房內的兩人正在接吻。

還不是小小碰一下那種的，看起來是仰著頭的哥哥手扯著太一哥的衣領把他拉下來親，太一哥沒拿棉棒的手扣著自己哥哥的後腦勺換角度，動作裡看不出到底誰比較強勢，但很明顯有著相同的熱情，岳的臉刷的一下就紅了，忍著沒發出驚訝的聲音，整個人縮到了牆後蹲下。

天哪，等等，這不行。

不是，不是不行。可是現在連晚上都還沒到，這種火辣的接吻後面又會是什麼？岳覺得自己頭腦要炸。不對，也許沒什麼，可能只是他想太多了？但是就算有什麼也不關他的事，哥哥和太一哥名正言順在一起，想要幹麻就幹麻不是嗎？

不是啊。

剛才那個接吻的畫面太超過了啦。

撇開那種撞見父母正在親熱實在很不想看的尷尬感，岳知道方才那幕簡直可以去拍電影了，雖然是兄控末期，但不是他吹牛，自家哥哥完全是可以去當模特的料，太一哥也不遑多讓，那種陽光青年的明星特質，廢話，小光的哥哥耶！（吶喊）

腦袋已經一團混亂到不知道該怎麼表達的岳抱著頭把臉埋在膝蓋裡，對於兩個從小一起相處長大的兄長們正在交往的事實終於有了更深的體會，原本只是理解了他們互相之間情感的關係，但此時的岳親眼見到他們親熱的舉動後，彷彿像是打破了什麼。

是真的愛著啊，不純粹是精神上的。

親吻之中包含的情感太過熱烈，兩人對彼此身體上的吸引十分明顯，成熟又專情的樣貌讓岳忍不住臉紅，不是像以前面對哥哥前任死纏爛打時會有的尷尬和煩躁，現在的岳只覺得如果再有誰想打擾那兩人、甚至是打算拆散他們，自己大概會提著刀上去決鬥吧。

兄控病持續昇華中，此時讓他清醒的是樓梯那邊傳來的大喊：「岳！你問完了沒？我們要訂餐了！」

糟了！

還來不及反應，慌張的從地上起身已經來不及了，半掩的房門後方他看見自家哥哥探出頭來。

尷尬的對視。

「……訂什麼餐？」很會讀空氣的哥哥問道。

「晚上打算訂披薩，你們吃嗎？」岳訕然地回。

「太一？」大和回過頭：「披薩你要什麼口味的？」

「你選吧，沒特別想吃的。」太一的聲音聽上去有點遠，人似乎在浴室裡。

大和對著自己弟弟説：「那就叫個總匯吧。」

「好。」努力擺出乖巧的表情，岳站在原地眨眼，該走還是該留有點拿不定主意。

「剛剛都看見了？」大和無奈的問。

果然逃不過：「……對。」

「抱歉啊。」哥哥這樣説。

岳馬上就急了：「沒事的，是我不好。」他上前一步：「我不應該在外面偷聽，下次會直接敲門的。」

大和對他的態度有些意外，眨了眨眼：「嗯。」過一會兒又補上：「你不討厭？以前這樣被看見你都很不開心的。」

男孩搖了搖頭，安靜的説：「沒關係，如果是太一哥的話———」話語停滯在空氣中，岳突然想起來了，這句話他之前也聽過。

_＂如果是小光的話就沒關係。＂_

哥哥曾經這樣對他說。

男孩突然懂了，也終於知道此時的自己到底該說些什麼：「———哥哥，我希望你可以多表現一些，你和太一哥的事。」

面前的人一臉疑惑：「……我和太一？什麼意思？」

「我想知道更多。」岳認真的說著，男孩不自覺地睜大眼睛，想要讓對方理解自己的想法：「如果你願意的話，怎麼在一起的？這之間發生什麼事？哥哥都可以放心告訴我，我想知道。」

我是支持你們的。所以讓我聽，讓我了解。不要躲著，不要像之前這幾年，自己承擔一切。

這些話，岳也想對著太一説，不過他會把這個工作留給小光的。

大和的表情有些讓人捉模不透，他把門推開了些站到走廊，先前敞開的襯衫已經全部扣好，沒了圍巾的遮擋之後可以看見脖子上的瘀青已經漸漸由青紫轉成綠黃，每次看到都讓人心裡忍不住打寒顫的手印形狀也沒那麼明顯了，拆完線的肩膀貼著大塊護膚膠帶從領口邊鎖骨處露出來了些，岳忍著沒去問。

瘦了好多啊，哥哥。

上週在紐約見到的時候就這樣想了，當時的問題沒被承認，但現在在帶著暖氣的室內只穿著單薄的襯衫，岳可以很明顯的看出哥哥消瘦很多的肩膀線條和腰際曲線，將近一年不間斷的心理壓力讓原先體格健壯的青年整個縮了一圈，他很後悔自己沒有提早來美國探望哥哥。

至少氣色已經比剛下飛機時好了些，岳只能這樣安慰自己。

「之前瞞著沒説不是有意的。」大和安靜的説道：「可以的話也想告訴你們，只是時機一直都不對。」

「嗯。」知道還有後續，岳只是點頭。

「這不是我自己一人的事情，如果要說的話，太一也要一起的，小光也會想知道吧？」很明顯是已經想過了，大和此時的表現並不是岳想像中會出現的慌張或無措，反而是很坦然：「都告訴你們也沒什麼關係，晚飯後聊吧。」

「那大輔和小賢？還有美美……」

「都無所謂。」大和先是聳了聳肩，但突然又想起什麼，皺著眉補上：「不要變成八卦拷問大會就好了。」

女王美美在場，的確是很有可能啊：「我們會努力阻止她的。」岳無奈地說道。

「有岳在，我就放心了。」淺淺的微笑，大和拍了拍弟弟的肩膀：「快下樓吧，他們不是在等你點餐嗎？」

「好，那哥哥你們……？」

還沒問完太一就出現在大和的後方，一手掛上沒有受傷的那邊肩膀，從後面攬著人就往金髮青年的臉頰上親了口，接著對岳説道：「我們待會就下去。」

大和沒什麼特別的反應，只是對弟弟點了點頭，岳突然有種心中大石落下的感覺。

哥哥看上去很放鬆，很安心的樣子。

太好了。

轉身的那一刻，餘光看見哥哥也回過身去面向房間，和戀人的嘴輕輕碰上，走到樓梯口時背後是兩人的簡短的交談。

「看吧，就說沒事的。」

「……一臉得意的樣子，真欠揍。」

「誇我一下不行？」

「是是，你說的都對，這樣好？」

哥哥說話的語句裡帶著笑意，下樓梯時隱約可以聽到太一哥短促的笑聲。

和一週前在紐約公寓會面的那刻做對比，真的是太好了。

抬手用袖口擦了下臉，岳深呼吸一口氣，帶著微笑踏入客廳。

「哥哥他們説會一起吃晚飯喔，來點餐吧！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這段落也是想寫很久的，希望有正確表達出我心中想像的畫面。


	21. Chapter 21

會客廳的壁爐點起了溫暖的爐火。

茶几上擺滿了外送來的食物，他們把屋內最大、附帶著沙發床的Ｌ型沙發椅搬到了爐火前，床的尾端大輔與賢盤坐在那裡，轉角位置太一與大和兩人舒適的窩著，寬敞的座位被光岳這對小情侶佔據，屋主美美沒有和大家一起，她指使著後輩幫她把舒適的單人沙發搬到火爐邊，自己坐上去獨佔了屋內最溫暖的地方。

夜晚位於郊區的別墅外頭沒有光害侵擾，只有庭院與泳池的造景燈綴著點點微光，和漆黑的屋外相比，真火燃木的暖色調光線讓客廳充滿溫馨的氣息。

這大概是一整年裡最放鬆的時刻了，他們就這樣一邊吃飯一邊聊著天。

無法避免的話題肯定是圍繞在本月的重大事件上，從紐約過來的幾人先是向毫無概念的美美說明了上周發生的事，大和與太一也是第一次從弟弟妹妹們的角度來聽事件，感覺滿新奇的，其中關於任務的詳細部分，太一則是盡可能地在不違反保密條件下重新解釋給眾人聽。

「所以哥哥現在算是退出任務了嗎？」

這是岳最關心的事情，先前雖然被告知已經處理好工作，但不可避免的還是想知道更多細節，對於未來是否會再發生什麼，要怎麼幫助長輩們一直都是幾個孩子最關心的。

「Eos的部分已經和我毫無關係了，FBI的話……」大和停頓了一會兒，似乎是在思考怎麼解釋，岳感覺自己的心臟也被提到嗓子眼了：「任務是不可能會再參與的，你們放心，這部分我已經和他們表明清楚了，但是關於違反規章的特務處分——」換了個動作，雙腿收到沙發椅上向後退了些，大和把雙手交叉疊放在曲起的膝蓋上：「——需要證詞和筆錄那些，有些法律程序要走，畢竟我是當事人所以大概會被傳喚幾次吧。」

眼尖的人可以注意到大和在說話的過程中漸漸縮回了太一身邊，棕髮青年原本掛在沙發椅背上的手改成掛在他的肩上，動作太過自然究竟是不是有意的無法判別，但稍微會讀空氣的人就知道此時應該轉移話題了。

小光開口：「那哥哥的工作呢？收尾還順利嗎？」

太一歪過頭想了想：「唔，反正你們也知道我這次出差正好也是為了Eos，雖然行動的主導權不在日本方手上，但基於數碼世界相關的情報共有規章，我們完成的部分和其他國家的任務也是要彙整起來再做一次總報告，所以會來美國就是為了最終場的國際會議，舉辦的地點就在華盛頓。」說到這，大概是想起什麼不愉快的事情，表情垮了下來，整個人往大和身上倒去：「超煩的啊，歐洲人做事真的很沒效率不好好交接，美國這次也桶了大簍子，為了面子問題一直想要瞞混過去，到頭來只有日本真的把收尾好好完成了，可是上頭又為了到底該放多少情報出來吵了超久的！」說到最後變成了抱怨，整個人都賴在大和身上，友情代表一臉嫌棄，太一還變本加厲地說：「要不是這次有大和一起陪我開會不然就真的要無聊死了。」說完就用力抱住男友：「還有免費的法文翻譯，超好的。」

大和抬腳踢他：「不要一直黏上來啊你！煩死了！」

「我不管，我好累啊，這是我下半年的第一個連休假期耶，我要24小時都黏在你身上。」

「信不信我把你丟到泳池裡面？」

太一突然直起身：「啊！對了，可以游泳啊！」又洩了氣：「可是我們沒帶泳衣……」最後竟然癟著嘴纏著男友撒嬌：「我想游泳，大和我要游泳！」

無奈的扶額，大和回過頭望向美美：「妳聽到這傢伙了，哪裡可以買到泳衣？」

女王似笑非笑的：「買泳衣幹嘛？你們倆一起裸泳不就好了？」

一旁的晚輩們全都紅了臉，小光從先前自家哥哥在胡鬧的時候就已經低頭捂臉沒眼看了，現在更是整個人縮在岳的身後。

大和竟然不受影響：「裸泳以外還可以順便做點什麼別的是吧？那之後妳可得把水池裡的水換新一遍，不怕麻煩？」

這次換成岳受難了，男孩一臉生無可戀。

「呦！變厲害了嘛！」美美睜大眼睛，表情越來越興奮：「可以啊，先等我在水池邊架個攝影機。」

「還給妳看免費動作片啊？付錢！」一旁太一也加入戰局。

「我可沒說你們一定要做啊？」美美壞笑道：「但如果你對著裸體的男友還舉不起來我就無話可說了。」

車開得太快了，前輩們。一乘寺賢在心中冷靜地吐槽。

「妳在說什麼我聽不懂。」青年一臉無辜：「在游泳池當然是專心游泳啊，還能幹嘛？」

「是你男友説的啊。」美美指著大和：「不然你問問他除了游泳還可以做什麼運動？」

「很多啊，還可以潛水。」大和回的很快，仍然是面無表情，所謂淡定臉的最高境界。

而正當美美打算繼續開口反擊時，一邊坐在地上的大輔突然插入對話：「我知道我知道！可以玩水上排球！」

眾人：「……」

小賢：「噗。」

「啊啊啊大輔你這傻孩子我原本還想再套出更多的！」美美尖叫，指著後輩的鼻子罵道：「不會讀空氣，罰你去酒櫃拿紅酒來！」

「我要啤酒。」太一舉手。

「啤酒。」大和跟上。

「我們喝紅酒嗎？」岳轉頭問女友。

臉依然埋在手掌裡，光芒女神自暴自棄的説道：「喝，必須喝。」

不喝的話沒辦法撐過今晚。

「還要拿杯子，我來幫忙吧。」再次因搭檔的天然搞笑而心滿意足，一乘寺賢主動起身：「啤酒要冰的嗎前輩？」

「當然！」太一整個人跳起來，高舉雙手。

「你為什麼還沒喝就像醉了一樣。」大和一臉無語。

「嘻嘻，因為很開心嘛！」

太一坐回男友身邊，這次手掌放上對方膝蓋，與男友的手交疊起來，大和放鬆雙腿像前伸，整個人往後傾倒回椅背上：「我有預感。」

「嗯？」

「待會酒拿回來是不是就得開始說故事了？」視線緊盯著對面整個人窩在單人沙發裡的別墅主人：「妳應該是想著來點酒精就會讓我們多説一些？」

「哎呀，我這麼體貼，酒精用來壯膽，是為了讓你們不要害羞啊。」美美手肘靠在沙發扶手上，臉頰枕在手心，歪著頭，嘴角盡是壞笑：「你把我想的太邪惡了。」

「害羞倒是不會。」瞄了一眼旁邊的岳和小光：「但也得顧慮一下這裡還有剛成年的孩子吧？」

「那不是正好嗎，分享一下你們的經驗給晚輩啊。」美美若無其事地繼續回。

晚輩們只覺得你們這些老司機能不能考慮一下我們的心情？

此時大輔和賢正好回來了，大輔一手拿紅酒一手夾著幾個啤酒罐，賢則端著放滿高角杯和啤酒玻璃杯的托盤。

稍微把食物收拾了一下騰出空間，兩個兄長有意起身幫忙，岳和小光卻先行一步，男孩把啤酒罐打開倒入杯子裡，小光把裝好酒的杯子一個一個遞到在場的人手中。

「想聽什麼？」大和問的是自家弟弟。

「嗯……」稍微思考了一陣：「從哥哥們在一起的契機開始？」

與戀人對視了一眼，太一率先回答：「要説準確的契機的話，其實是有一個意外事件的，不過在那之前就有點……對吧？」

「其實應該是從……」大和才剛開口又停頓了幾秒，眨了眨眼，最後深呼吸一口氣接了下去：「從梅諾雅創造的空間回來之後開始的。」

「因為心情不好，我們兩個人就自己去旅行了。」太一接著說道：「地點亂選的，去了京都，把社群網站那些都靜音了，隨便收拾東西買了車票就出發。」

對於當年兩位哥哥突然就銷聲匿跡的那次印象很深刻，上周太一也提過，所以此刻的岳和光都很清楚是什麼情況，點了點頭讓兄長繼續下去，太一與大和就這樣將當年的事件娓娓道來。

10年的時候，當時離別的倒計時已經被刻下，但是面對著一個個失去意識的選召同伴們，太一與大和不得不消耗能量讓數碼獸去戰鬥，最終提前與數碼獸搭檔分離的兩人，因遭受的悲痛過於巨大，被壓的喘不過氣極度想要逃離的情況下，他們一同提起行囊，就這樣什麼都沒準備的啟程遠離東京。當時隨意選擇的地點就在京都，一開始只是很簡單的到處走走看看想轉移傷痛的焦點，過程中互相照顧陪伴的情況下他們越走越近，有著相同遭遇的兩人也更願意敞開心扉把脆弱的一面向對方釋出。

原本以為這將會是個沒有結果沒有盡頭的旅程，卻沒想到這起為了逃脫與數碼獸相關的一切而出發的旅行，最終也是因一個野生數碼獸襲擊的事件而結束。

説到在京都車站與鑽地獸撞上的過程，在場的幾人都有些驚訝，當時有去現場戰鬥的大輔和賢也終於想起來。

「所以那時候光子郎前輩給的指示這麼直接就是因為是經過太一前輩的聯繫啊。」賢恍然大悟地說：「那次我還有點意外，通常對於作戰過程，光子郎前輩都不會給予太多干涉的。」

「我們確認在一起的時候就是那天。」太一説道：「其實整個情況都很混亂，忙著照顧路人和兩個小孩就已經焦頭爛額了，連告白都是電話裡倉促講的。」

「更別說那天下午這傢伙就已經先對路人亂講我們的關係。」大和指著身旁的人抱怨道：「最後還得為了到底是誰先告白吵起來。」

「啥？我對路人説什麼了？」太一一臉茫然。

「你忘了？」大和不可置信地看著他：「你這傢伙隨便告訴人家高中生我們正在交往，你竟然忘了？」

「我哪有……啊。」似乎是想起什麼，青年眨了眨眼：「你説在火車上被問是不是情侶的那次？」

「不然還有哪次？」說到這，大和轉過頭開始對後輩控訴：「你們知道在更前一晚這人跟我說了什麼嗎？他説他＂從來沒説過自己是直男，但也不是所有男生都喜歡＂——你們説，這種話聽了到底該怎麼回？」

「……原來哥哥是暗戀啊。」一旁的小光喃喃地開口：「講這種話不就是要大和哥多注意自己的意思？」

「前輩好悶騷。」大輔在一旁附和：「喜歡就喜歡為什麼還要拐個彎暗示？」

太一被罵的委屈，也開始指著男友控訴：「什麼悶騷！是這傢伙反應太遲鈍好嗎！我都講的那麼明白了！」

「明白個頭啊！」大和怒回：「從高二就開始喜歡了到大學快畢業還不講，到底是誰有問題？」

突然被拋出了巨大的猛料，旁邊的聽眾全都激動起來：「什麼？」「高二！？」「竟然這麼早？」

整個客廳一團混亂，情報接收到腦袋裡後每個人都陷入了震驚。

「高二就喜歡哥哥……這樣總共是暗戀了幾年？」岳覺得自己有點頭暈腦脹。

「沒想到前輩這麼專情啊。」賢忍不住感嘆。

身為太一親妹妹的小光都快懷疑人生了：「我那年還幫同學傳情書給哥哥呢……」

「我就知道！高中那會兒總感覺你們兩肯定有什麼！」美美則是一臉後悔：「怪我那時候沒積極一點，可惡。」

……等等，妳要積極什麼？

另一邊身為話題焦點本身的兩人則是不管周遭，自顧自的小聲對話起來。

被男友爆料的太一有些不滿的咕噥：「……你幹嘛説出來啊？」

不知道是酒喝多了還是真的窘迫，太一臉頰看上去有些紅，也有可能是爐火映照出的暖色調讓大和產生錯覺，總之此時的太一看上去還真的挺可憐的，大和小聲的回道：「抱歉，一時沒注意。」

「嘛，算了，反正是事實。」

説是這樣説，但太一仍然垮著臉，大和沒想太多，靠過去往他嘴角親了口當作安慰：「好了，反正一會兒話題就過去了。」

「怎麼可能啊，那可是美美耶。」

陷入二人世界的情侶來來回回的互動全都被身旁的選召同伴們看在眼裡，小光突然就理解了什麼：「……原來大輔説的是這個啊。」

岳也懂了：「啊，原來是這樣。」

「什麼東西？」美美好奇地問道。

兩人先是面面相覷，接著回過頭，異口同聲：「戀愛模式。」

這句把在場各種不同心思的人全都喚醒了，小情侶感嘆著兩人當面對答案終於成功了一次，心靈相通展現不凡的默契是否該感動一下的那刻美美終於受不了了，大叫著站起來：「停停停停停！這樣太亂了，讓我們重新開始！」

「完了。」太一捂臉。

「該閃了。」大和準備起身。

「不行！大輔、小賢！我可愛的後輩們快把這兩個笨蛋按住！」美美指著在沙發角落準備爬過椅背撤退的兩人，接著不顧 _ ~~受害者~~_ 逃犯們的哀號，以及被點名、尷尬的不知如何是好的兩個後輩，女王的手上仍抓著酒杯竟然就這樣從座椅上跳下來站在眾人中間：「觀眾和主角一個都別跑，接下來讓我們一起進到到美美醬的年度情侶訪問環節！」

小光靠在岳的耳邊輕聲説：「我們去年是不是也被問過？」

「別說了我不要回想起來……」岳無語望天。

客廳正中心那位強勢的主持人無視觀眾們冷淡的反應擅自開場：「今天要訪問的情侶就是這兩位——咱們日本選召團隊裡的主力！學生時期全校的注目焦點！足球隊隊長、樂團主唱！校草候補！無數男孩女孩的夢想！」説著説著音調開始上揚：「強大的領導人！超強的究極合體！選召的巔峰——」左手揮出攤開掌心：「八神太一！」接著換右手：「石田大和！」最後是過度激情的拍手：「讓我們熱烈歡迎！」

「雖然很殘忍，但又有點想繼續看下去呢。」確認沒什麼自己的事了，小賢拉著大輔回到座位上：「看來會是很精彩的節目。」

大輔看上去有些害怕：「美美前輩好恐怖啊。」

「來來來，換換位子，讓我們的主角坐在鏡頭前！」

女王左手拉著太一右手抓住大和，硬是要把兩個大男人往單人沙發的座位塞，太一邊抱怨邊坐下，從後方攬著一臉無奈的大和讓男友坐在自己腿上，也是兩人今天心情好才會陪著美美這樣玩鬧，大和怕他腿酸，起身又把人往後推了些，最後變成太一坐在最裡，大和靠前，坐在他雙腿之間。

得用雙手抱著金髮青年的腰把人抓穩才不會從前面滑下去，怎麼看怎麼彆扭，才剛坐好，美美就拿著放在一旁茶几上的報紙捲成筒舉到他們眼前：「第一題！你們初次接吻是在什麼時候？什麼地點？」

差點被當成麥克風的報紙戳到鼻尖，大和忍不住往後退，後腦勺直接撞到太一額頭，身後傳來低喊：「痛！」

「抱歉。」手在太一的膝蓋上拍了拍，大和思考了一陣：「嗯……應該是告白當天吧？」

「京都，日租套房。」太一從大和的肩上探過頭：「是告白當天沒錯。」

竟然回的這麼坦然，美美可不滿意：「那第一次戶外接吻是什麼時候？有路人看的那種？」

「沒事幹麻接吻給路人看啊？」大和無言的看著她。

沒想到卻被男友背叛：「鴨川，告白完的隔兩天。」太一的下巴靠在大和沒受傷的肩頭上，又補充：「傍晚的時候。」

「説這麼詳細幹什麼！」往身後瞪了去，忍半天的表情終於破功，大和感覺自己臉頰開始發熱。

美美的問題又丟了過來：「第一次做愛？」

此時坐在對面大沙發的岳終於忍不住了，也許是覺得哥哥很可憐，又或是身為親人已經聽不下去了，總之他試圖説點什麼挽救：「等等，這麼私人的事情不需要講吧！」

不知道什麼時候也坐上沙發的大輔雙手捂著耳朵：「我聽不見我聽不見我聽不見。」

「妳説的做愛是哪種做愛？」大概是不服輸，大和硬是問了回去。

美美一臉理所當然：「正式的那種，不是隨便匆匆忙忙打一炮，是很認真準備有前戲有對話有很多時間的——」終於忍不住搶過報紙往她身上丟去，女王笑著閃過：「呦，尺度太大？那我換個，你們誰上誰下？」

「是不是該救人了？」大輔小聲地問道。

「的確。」面對正在被摧殘的前輩們，一乘寺賢一臉同情，但很快又改口：「不過我也想知道這題的答案呢。」

「別鬧了。」像是身處地獄，岳一臉絕望的對女友求救：「小光快點去救他們。」

「這要怎麼救……」女神東張西望，最後眼角瞄到茶几上螢幕正在發亮的手機，趕緊探過身把東西拿起：「美美，有妳的電話！」

站在客廳中央在酒精的催化下仍然自顧自開車的美美頓時回過神：「咦？啊，是光子郎。」轉頭指著火爐邊的兩人：「不准跑！我馬上回來。」說完就接起電話往餐廳的方向走去：「喂？早啊……嗯？我訂的東西——」

亂源終於暫時離開，眾人都鬆了一口氣，大和立刻從座位上跳起來：「該閃了。」

小光趕緊説道：「你們快趁這個機會上樓吧。」

「謝啦，小光。」太一拍了拍女孩的頭頂：「明天要做什麼？」

「還沒確定呢，原本説吃完晚飯要討論的？」

「那就起床再看看吧。」說完就推著大和往樓梯的方向走。

岳跟在他們身後：「你們明天想睡到幾點？要一起吃午飯嗎？」

「我想想——啊。」似乎是想到什麼，太一抬頭對已經爬上二樓的大和開口：「大和。」

「？」金髮青年回給他有些疑惑的眼神。

「你先回房吧，我待會就過去。」

很明顯的是有話要對岳説，但大和沒有表示什麼，只是點了點頭就往走廊深處走去。

只剩下岳和太一兩人站在門廳裡，面前的長輩表情突然不如先前那樣輕鬆，岳有些緊張：「怎麼了？是哥哥的事情？」

「嘛，算是吧，不過你別太緊張。」雖然是這樣説，但太一看上去有些猶豫，躊躇了一會兒解釋道：「大和他這陣子都睡的不太好，作息也很亂，晚上一直醒來，這幾天更嚴重，我想應該是和Ryan的事情有關。」

雖然已經有設想過了，但聽見太一親口證實，岳還是有些難過：「這樣啊……」

「在你們面前他沒有表現出來，但是門關起來就不一樣了，昨天在飛機上也是……目前只有初期的症狀出現，我怕再進展下去會變成憂鬱症或是創傷症候群。」面前的男孩聽著聽著表情就垮了下來，太一拍了拍他的肩膀：「已經有在找適合的心理醫生了，但是大和覺得美國這邊不太方便，看診費也比日本貴很多，如果沒逼他大概不會去吧。」原本溫暖的室內突然感覺像是降了幾度，太一雙手插在口袋裡，縮著肩膀，神情有些複雜：「如果這兩週假期裡情況沒有好轉的話，我會建議他暫時休學回日本休養的。」説到這裡眨了眨眼，看著岳：「需要的話就請你幫忙說服他了，只有我一個人講話好像不太夠力。」

「怎麼會呢？」岳苦笑著說：「哥哥是真的很喜歡太一哥的。」

「我知道。」太一的嘴角輕輕勾起，大概是心疼戀人，青年的笑容裡有些複雜：「抱歉一直瞞著你沒説。」

岳搖了搖頭：「把哥哥交給太一哥，我很放心。」太一似乎想反駁，但岳打斷他繼續説道：「我是說真的，謝謝你一直陪在他身邊。」

「岳……」

「哥哥一直都很習慣自己一個人，那年我跟著媽媽離開的時候還太小，沒有注意到。」岳有些難過的說：「因為爸爸也不是很會照顧人的個性，哥哥大概是認為講了也沒用吧，就總是把事情放在心裡不願意説，有時候連我都不知道該怎麼靠近才好。」垂下眼簾，是線集中在地毯上：「就連這次的事情也是，如果我能早點發現的話……」

面前的長輩安靜地聽他傾訴，經過這些年，太一也理解高石和石田一家的遺傳基因，兩個孩子都是情感纖細卻不擅於表達，哥哥是用冰冷的外殼遮擋自己，弟弟則是用溫和的表像隱藏情緒，對於心底真正的渴望和需求都是從其他的管道來抒發，大和利用音樂來展現、岳則是喜歡文字，但這些都沒辦法好好解決他們面對的問題本身。

也難怪岳會被小光吸引，太一很清楚自家妹妹有令人放下防備心的特質，對任何人任何事都是真誠相待，撇開青梅竹馬的過往，兩人會走在一起也是可以預期的。

就像是一家人吧，太一也不希望岳這樣失落，稍微考慮了一下安慰的說詞，他開口：「也不是不願意，大概很多事情連他自己都不知道該怎麼表達吧。」青年想起兩年前的冬天，表情有些惆悵：「就像上次在醫院講的求婚的事情，我也是這陣子才開始領悟到當初他拒絕我的原因。」太一嘆了口氣，無奈的聳肩：「而且還不知道對不對呢，我現在也不想拿這些來煩他，只好再繼續觀察了。」

說到這個話題：「太一哥還是想和哥哥結婚的吧？」岳有些突兀的問道。

「嗯？當然啊。」太一眨了眨眼，似乎不懂對方為何會這樣問：「我答應過他一定還會再説一次的，但兩年下來一直都沒有好的時機，説真的當年也不是在多正式的情況下提的，有點像是在隨口說……」講到這，表情有些羞愧：「嘛，其實滿後悔的，那時也沒顧慮到大和的心情，最後弄得一團糟，算是我人生裡最失敗的時刻之一吧？」

「太一哥別這樣想。」面前的男孩反駁他：「雖然不知道當時的情況，但我相信哥哥會拒絕這件事，肯定不是太一哥的問題。」岳的表情十分肯定：「我有回頭去問過媽媽，那年他們吃飯的時候到底都聊了些什麼，這幾天重新想過一次，雖然具體不好説，但我覺得哥哥在那個時期也已經考慮過結婚的事。」

話才説到一半太一就已經迷失了，沒想到會扯到高石女士，青年用迷茫的表情喃喃地說道：「你的意思是大和原本也打算求婚的？」

「就算沒有，至少也有猜到太一哥可能會求婚吧。」岳想了想，又補上：「這是我的直覺。」

青年似乎還想再問點什麼，關於當年的事情，但此時從客廳的方向聽到了美美那經典的大喊聲：「那兩個人跑去哪裡了！」

太一只好放棄：「該撤退啦！」踏上樓梯的時候又補上：「謝謝你，岳，明天看情況吧，可以的話我想讓他多睡點。」

「沒事，我再和小光安排吧。」男孩揮了揮手：「晚安。」

「晚安。」

三步併作兩步的跳過階梯上二樓，房門沒有關緊，太一探頭進房內就看見自己男友坐上床上，背靠在床頭，伸直的腿上擺著筆電，耳機掛在耳裡，鼻樑上架著閱讀眼鏡。

進屋關門，太一坐到他身邊，往那人的太陽穴旁親了一口：「在看什麼？」

「以前樂隊的朋友錄了首歌過來，問我能不能幫他填英文詞。」鏡面反射著螢幕的亮光，太一可以看到打開的文件上有幾句簡短的文字：「你和岳談完了？聊了些什麼？」

太一咧嘴一笑：「很在意嗎？」

大和看向他，瞇起眼：「……想被揍是不是？」

「你們兄弟怎麼都這麼暴力？」太一哀嘆：「岳說如果我欺負你他就要把我裝筒子裡灌水泥丟下東京灣呢。」

「岳才不會這樣講。」大和翻了個白眼，視線回到螢幕上，思考了一下又改口：「……不想説就算了。」

「沒，是真的沒什麼，你不會想聽的。」太一聲音低了些許，換上認真的表情：「因為他們要排行程，所以先跟岳講了你最近失眠作息不定的情況。」說到這看到大和的表情又補上：「我有告訴他沒什麼事，不用擔心啦。」

停下手邊動作，大和把電腦放到一邊，轉過身面對男友，看起來有些愧疚：「本來應該是要好好陪他們玩的，這樣不就變成給孩子們添麻煩了？」

「沒事啦。」太一把他抱到懷裡：「能和哥哥在一起就很開心了——岳肯定會這樣説。」

可以想像出自家弟弟説這話的表情和語氣，大和忍不住露出微笑：「還有呢？」

「什麼還有呢？」太一眨眼。

大和摘下眼鏡，換了個角度讓額頭和太一的靠上，盯著對方問：「除了這個之外還說了什麼？」

戀人回的很快：「沒了，真的！」話是這樣説，眼神卻在游移。

本來想吐他槽的，但想了想還是放棄，反正再怎麼樣也不可能出現太一欺負自己弟弟的情況，反過來還差不多，閉上眼將嘴唇遞了過去，碰觸之間大和輕輕地哼了聲：「算了，暫時放過你。」

「就説沒什麼了啊。」太一抱怨，張口説話的時候被對方舔過下唇，濕熱的觸感很舒服，身體向前傾了些把吻加深，抱著對方的手也用了些力。

持續了些時間，安靜的屋內可以聽到接吻時的聲響，彷彿全身都熱了起來，大和的手在他耳邊和臉頰摩娑，碰觸的力道是珍惜、殘留的熱度帶著溫情。

分開的時候大和還是有些不甘願：「下次換我去找小光談好了。」

「……這是什麼競賽嗎？」太一忍不住吐槽。

「這叫做公平。」大和起身：「去刷牙吧，很晚了該睡了。」

大概是先前喝了酒，全身暖洋洋的，心情也不錯，即使才過九點，太一也覺得有些想睡了，跟著他起身。

都洗漱完收拾好後兩人關了燈，躺在舒服的雙人大床中，把戀人攬在懷裡，滿足的道了晚安。

「……是説明天碰到美美要怎麼辦？」

「無視她，今天已經是極限了。」

「羞恥心的極限嗎？」

「閉嘴，沒有的東西你不會理解的。」

「我有羞恥心的好嘛！」

「是忍耐度的極限，好了，安靜睡覺。」

「好啦，晚安。」

「晚安。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看看我喝醉的時候都寫了些什麼……  
> 昨晚喝多了寫得亂七八糟，今天才一起檢查了發出來w


	22. Chapter 22

  
半夜的時候大和醒了兩次。

第一次是為什麼他不記得了，只知道醒來的那刻全身僵硬，屏著氣不敢動，在一片黑的空間裡眨著眼等待周遭環境給予他提示，告訴自己身處何處。

最終是背後太一沉穩的呼吸聲以及吹拂在自己後頸的溫熱氣息讓他想起來，這裡是洛杉磯，美美的別墅，二樓，雙人客房，現在躺在他身旁的是八神太一，他的男友，死黨兼戰友，長年一起作戰的同伴，他最信任的人，如同靈魂伴侶一般。

他的愛人。

有了意識之後一切彷彿潮水般湧上，戀人放在自己腰上的手的重量、被雙腿纏住的棉被，仍然帶著洗濯劑味道的枕頭，室內空調暖氣持續發出的白噪音，落地窗簾外庭院造景燈透進來的微弱光線，在陌生的世界裡找到安定穩固了重心，小心翼翼地放鬆身體，將嘆息的聲音和力度減輕，大和重新閉上眼。

努力忘記先前那彷彿有著什麼勒住自己脖頸的幻覺，不停地在心底默念著不是他、不是他，這裡很安全，雖然只是暫時，但至少這兩週都不會再被迫和那人同處一個空間，並不是自欺欺人，而是切實的。

如果再遇，他不會像之前一樣毫無防備，不會像之前一樣掉入陷阱。

有太一在，沒問題的。

就這樣執著地想著，撇開其他的思緒，漸漸地重新步入睡眠之中。

第二次驚醒的時候大概是因為在床上翻來覆去的緣故，旁邊的太一也醒了，眼睛睜開時人在對方懷裡，這次沒辦法抑制住帶著恐慌的喘息，整間房裡都是自己的呼吸聲，當太一靠近他耳邊想説點什麼的時候大和發現自己竟然反射性的瑟縮了一下，太一愣了愣，雖然抱著他的手沒有鬆開，但似乎有些不知所措。

大和知道原因，卻沒有辦法解釋。

夢境裡最後一幕是那人一手按著自己頭頂靠在耳邊說話的回憶，鼻尖裡有汽油的味道，在耳邊留下的不是復仇的言語，而是一句淡淡的警告。

你逃不掉的。

突然有些生氣。

他並不想逃，從開始到結束他都是堅定地面對著，如果有困難就去突破，如果辛苦就咬著牙撐過去，他從來都沒想過要逃避，人生中遇到多少次攸關性命的危機，甚至是面對無數次絕望，他都挺過去了，即使不是最好，大和也自認做得不算太差，這次FBI的事情起初也是這樣想的。

不是沒有發現自己漸漸被孤立，不是沒有警覺事情似乎脫離了掌控，但是否就如同那人所説的，他實在是太過天真愚蠢。

被當成向自己戀人和弟弟復仇的媒介而不自知，會有現在這樣的結果也許是自找的。

「別再想了。」太一的聲音從頭頂傳來：「我都可以聽到你腦袋在轉的聲音了。」

大和往那人懷裡又靠近了點，皺著眉閉緊雙眼：「那你該去看醫生了，耳朵幻聽。」

對方輕聲哼道：「行啊，陪我去？」

費了很多力氣讓説話的音調不會顫抖，大和安靜了幾秒：「……有到這種程度嗎？」

隱含的暗喻所指，是大和的心理狀況，太一挪動身體，用前臂撐起上身，另一手從往大和的臉頰探去，將散落在戀人眼前的金色劉海向後撥：「不是什麼程度的問題。」藉著外面透進屋內的昏暗光線，通透的藍色眼珠變成了幽暗的灰，至少大和沒有迴避他的視線，太一的手指穿過金髮：「就算只是很輕微的徵狀，只要對你造成影響，就應該說出來。」大和張口，欲言又止，似乎想解釋什麼，太一搖頭：「我不想要勉強你裝作沒事，我也不想要你認為應該自己一個人解決，大和，尋求幫助並不會造成別人的麻煩，你不會成為我們的麻煩。」

沒想到大和卻笑了：「這句話說的太晚了。」笑聲中帶著諷刺：「已經是麻煩了。」

太一皺起眉頭，聲音中帶著警覺：「怎麼說？」

一開口就知道是自己的反應過激，大和趕緊控制表情：「……沒什麼。」

「大和。」太一的語氣有些急：「你為什麼會這樣想？」

「真的沒什麼。」大和重複了一次，後悔先前脫口而出的話：「抱歉。」

太一當然不會就這樣讓他過去：「是有誰對你說過什麼？」看著下方戀人抿緊的嘴唇，太一盲猜：「是Ryan？」細微的表情變化躲不過青年的觀察：「他説什麼了？哪時候？」

「已經過去了。」大和搖頭，重新整理好情緒，他不會再犯同樣的錯：「我知道那些話都是假的，你不用擔心。」

太一看著他，表情有些複雜。

也許是不忍心，又或是有些歉意，大和主動抬起手把太一拉下來吻了他，是簡短的碰觸，呼吸裡可以聞到對方熟悉的氣味，安撫了蔓延在彼此之間緊繃的情緒，睜眼後兩人視線對上，在對方眼神中找到安定，心情慢慢沉澱下來。

「我很清楚問題出在哪，只是有時候真的控制不住那些想法。」大和輕聲說道，幾天下來他已經越來越理解自己的狀況，此時此刻終於能夠好好的坦白：「我有讀過理論，也許去看診之後藉著藥物的幫助會好得比較快吧，但我還是想先自己試試，就算是繞遠路。」一邊說著思路也清晰了起來：「而且有你在，還有孩子們，我相信你們———」說到這有些不好意思，但又厚臉皮對著戀人擺出無辜的表情：「———我這樣說會很不負責任嗎？」

這大概是這一整年裡最坦誠的時候了，看著大和說話的方式、內容，不自覺露出的表情，像極了學生時代，太一忍不住笑了：「你知道我肯定是說不會的。」

「所以我才問的啊。」彷彿被感染，大和的嘴角也勾起微笑。

太一看著戀人放鬆的表情，忍不住再次低下頭吻他：「那你得答應我，只要又出現類似剛才那樣的事，一定要對我說？」

「哪樣？」大和眨的眨眼。

「你是裝的吧，明明就知道我在說什麼……」太一嘆了口氣，像是無奈，卻又有些寵溺。

「讓我想想。」決定饒過他，大和自己開口：「當腦袋的想法和理智不符合的時候？」

才說完就又被那人親了，這次吻得有點深，分開後太一笑著調侃他：「不愧是我的男友，真聰明。」

不意外地被下方的人踹了一腳。

緊接著就是世紀大對決。

兩人在棉被裡交戰了一會兒，不是大家想像中半夜的那種床上運動，而是真正的肢體決鬥，太一把手伸到大和腰間想撓他癢，下方人扭過身避開，曲起膝蓋準備踹他，太一趕緊伸手把那條細腿按下去，大和就趁機用手肘戳他小腹，上面的人忍不住發出了一聲悶哼，聲音中還帶著笑，被得分成功後太一不認輸，馬上反應過來把大和的手抓住，沒幾秒又被掙脫，大和也開始撓他，夾雜著些許笑聲和幾句脫口而出的咒罵，兩人就這樣鬧了一陣，不一會兒已經是氣喘呼呼。

最後雙雙躺倒在床上，太一問道：「還睡嗎？」

「……不太想睡了。」大和喃喃地說。

但是心情不錯，他想著。

上一次這樣無憂無慮地大鬧是什麼時候？無論是傍晚與朋友後輩以及弟妹們邊喝酒邊說些胡話，真誠的談心、放肆的大開玩笑，又或是現在和戀人窩在一起，不需要顧慮外人眼光盡情地做些幼稚的舉動，這樣放鬆的感覺好像很久沒有體會了。大和安靜的仰躺著，感覺原本緊繃的肩膀都舒展開來，嘴角帶著微笑，一旁的太一若有所思地看著他。

「想幹什麼？」大和用眼角瞄他。

翻了半個身轉過來側躺面對著男友，太一笑著說：「不想睡的話起來走走？」

似乎被挑起興致，大和坐起身：「夜遊啊？」

點了點頭，太一也跟著爬起來：「走嗎？」

「去拿衣服，還有外套。」大和使喚他，下了床打開燈：「我去洗把臉。」

看上去心情不錯，走進浴室的步伐很輕快，晚上的空氣比較涼，太一從衣櫃中翻出厚外套，幫自己與大和隨意挑了輕鬆的外出服丟到床上。

幾分鐘後兩人小心翼翼地推開房門，在黑暗的走廊上摸索著來到樓梯口。

「忘記帶手機了。」太一用氣音低聲說著。

「我也沒拿。」大和回他，拉著太一躡手躡腳地下樓梯：「沒差吧？」

「那就別走出庭院吧。」稍微瞧了眼大門，是自動保全鎖，太一很熟悉地從內側改了設定變成手動模式，這樣兩人出去之後就不會被鎖在外面，轉過身確定自己和大和的外套都有扣緊之後打開門。

郊外夜晚的空氣帶著特別的味道，是都市裡沒有的氣息，離開屋簷走到石階上就可以看到天空中佈滿了星星。

「好美。」大和忍不住感嘆。

兩人牽起手，經過了門口的石子路和花圃，繞過車庫沿著草地裡的小步道緩慢地行走，道路旁隱藏在草叢裡的庭院燈讓環境充滿浪漫的氣氛。

「在這種時候美美還是滿有品味的嘛。」太一有些不甘心的稱讚。

大和沒忍住笑了：「至少她的時尚感比你好了一百倍啊。」

「哪有！」太一不服氣：「我只是太忙了沒空整理而已！」

「整理什麼？」大和揶揄他：「你的雞窩頭嗎？」

肩膀被撞了一下，大和失去重心往旁邊踏出一小步，接著太一又把他拉回來，將大和的手抓到自己的羽絨外套口袋裡握緊，大和用手肘拐他的腰來回敬，太一也不放開，來來回回幾次後兩人又忍不住相視而笑，他們就這樣貼著肩膀跌跌撞撞地在小路上前進。

走著走著就來到泳池邊。

「啊，是傳說中的室外暖爐。」太一想起了早上大輔說的：「還真的有三個。」

「真是大手筆，看來美美很執著在冬天游泳啊。」大和環顧四週，泳池的頭尾和躺椅區各放了一個，他有些好奇地靠近池子邊，水裡的燈光映照在臉上，蹲下身把手指伸入水面：「果然是溫水。」

「好像是自動溫控的。」太一看著水池角落的儀器：「這維護費多少錢啊？不愧是購物網站CEO……」

「太一。」

聽到戀人喊自己的名字，青年回過頭：「嗯？」

水池裡晃動的燈光在大和的臉上呈現漸層的波紋，一直以來最喜歡的那雙眼珠子現在是透亮的藍，那頭金髮被光線染了色隨著造景燈不停地變換，太一像是著了魔一般目不轉睛地盯著戀人，而大和的表情竟然有些狡猾：「把暖爐打開吧？」

突然間理解了意思。

沒有再多說什麼，壓下心底的興奮與期待，太一放開大和的手往暖爐的方向走去，稍微研究一下就找到了開關，三座都打開之後運轉的聲音並不小，兩人有些擔心地抬頭往別墅的方向看，但經過了幾分鐘都沒有亮燈，似乎沒什麼問題。

太一率先脫了羽絨外套。

把衣服隨意丟在地上，大和也解開了毛衣外套的鈕扣，脫到一半的時候想起什麼：「一邊伸展一下，不然會抽筋的。」

看著太一走到泳池邊開始簡單的拉伸，雖然只脫了上衣，但那小麥色的肌膚、寬闊的肩膀，拉開手臂的時候聚集的蝴蝶骨，挺直背脊時凹陷下去的後腰等等，實在太過誘人，大和停下手上的動作癡迷地看著，即使出了社會仍然固定抽出時間運動保持身體曲線，他知道自己的戀人簡直不能再更完美了。

然後在那人回過頭時被抓個正著，太一嘻笑著問：「好看？」

大和沒有躲閃，很認真地回道：「好看。」

這樣坦白反而讓勇氣代表紅了臉，大和突然就來了興致，上前去開始解他的褲頭，太一有些慌張想躲，但被堵在池子邊進退不能，很快的長褲就連同內褲一起被拉下，大和指揮他抬起腳幫他把褲管扯下，衣料才剛脫離身體，還來不及反應就被金髮青年推著胸口往後倒去。

「等等———」半空中太一驚慌地大喊，下一秒毫無男子氣概的驚叫：「哇啊！」

接著是落水的聲音。

水池有一米五，雖然不是太深，但也是從池邊落下去不會受傷的程度，被擾亂的水面下大和看見戀人稍微扭動掙扎了一會，很快就探出頭。

看見太一表情的那刻就知道糟：「等一下，我錯了———靠！」

水裡的青年一揮手就把大片水花潑了上來，大和的衣服前襟直接濕透了，太一指他大喊道：「別跑，給我回來！」說完又是一次甩手潑水。

岸上的人一邊往後閃躲一邊大笑出聲：「就說等一下了，你別急啊！」邊躲的同時一邊把上衣脫掉，隨意往後一丟，接著是牛仔褲。

太一終於停下動作，緊緊地盯著眼前的畫面，大和嘴角掛著笑，挑釁般地看著男友，抬腳把牛仔褲褲管踢掉之後勾起了內褲的腰帶。

布料脫離胯間的時候水裡的人完全看得出神了，大和沒有猶豫，把落在地上的衣物向後踢開，接著低下身準備助跑。

到達岸邊的時候跳起，大和在空中閉氣收起雙腿，最後整個人落在了池子中心。

一進入水裡就是不同的世界，傳入耳裡的聲音被改變，溫暖的池水覆住全身，睜開眼，底下磁磚佈滿燈光反射的波粼，在水中回過身，他看見戀人朝著自己游過來。

嘴角帶著壞笑，大和向後躲去。

似乎接受了挑戰，太一踢蹬著腿收起雙手減少阻力，即使踩著地版但倒退的大和當然贏不過他，很快就在到達池子尾端之前被戀人在水裡抓住。

被帶著回到了水面上，兩人都大吸了一口氣，緩過來之後互相看著對方貼在頭顱上瀏海、愚蠢的髮型，彼此狼狽的樣子忍不住同時大笑出聲，笑完就被摟著深吻，嘴唇上有些許漂白水的味道，但沒有人在意，大和抬起手摸過太一的脖頸，指尖穿過濕潤的頭髮按著後腦把太一往自己的方向壓，對方的手則是在水裡，摸過大和的後背、腰際，接著往下，挑逗般地在白皙渾圓的臀部捏了把，正在和他親吻的大和忍不住倒抽了口氣，他們的身體緊貼在一起，水裡的肌膚觸感與在地上時完全不同，比起輕柔的撫摸更適合粗暴的揉捏，溫熱的水鑽進股縫間太過刺激，大和一下子沒忍住呻吟，太一把手指也探了過去，閉著嘴低哼了聲鼓勵他。

「還真的……嗯、要在水裡做？」大和小聲地問道，戀人的一隻手留在後方，另一手探倒胸前，敏感的肉粒被碰觸時身體不自覺地顫抖：「這樣明天要怎麼和他們交代？」

「離開前把水放掉不就得了？」太一低下頭，舌頭舔過大和的脖子：「毀屍滅跡。」

「哪裡來的、啊！……哪來的屍體。」鑽入股縫間的手指按壓著入口，似乎有些許溫水被灌入，突然間就有意識兩人現在正在做的事情有多放肆，大和突然有些緊張，他推了推對方的肩膀：「還是別在這做了，真的。」

「知道了。」太一回的很快，收回動作，大和帶著歉意靠過來親他，回吻時太一在水裡牽起大和的手：「再待一下？水裡滿舒服的。」

大和沒有猶豫，拉著戀人重新潛入水中。

第一次在泳池裡這樣玩，而且還是深夜，即使沒特別做什麼，純粹是享受氣氛，無論是在水底看著光線變幻，隨著水流載浮載沉，又或是仰躺在水面上欣賞星空美景，如此簡單的事情，只要身邊有著戀人的陪伴就多了一份新奇感，多了一份暖意，甚至連在水裡牽著手都別有一番風味。

不過不管做什麼在水裡都多了一份阻力，久了也是滿累的，最終兩人窩在池子邊靠近暖爐的那側休息，雙手交疊在岸上，枕著下巴，有一下沒一下的聊著。

話題大多是瑣碎的小事。

「跨完年之後還有幾天假期，我打算回新宿的神社參拜。」

「你自己去？」

「帶小光去吧，去年也是和她一起。」

「嗯……我也好久沒有去神社參拜了。」

「要來嗎？」

「現在買機票肯定來不及了，但如果光子郎願意開大門的話……？」

「沒事，這好解決。」

「你又要濫用職權了。」

「什麼又？我一直都很遵守規範好嗎。」

「我打電話問問北条？」

「……你為什麼有我助理的電話。」

「我想想，難道不是因為你常常翹班來找我，總是讓助理找不到人的關係？」

「也沒有那麼常吧……」

「一個月至少一次？」

「有這麼多嗎？總覺得很少……」

「嗯，我也這麼覺得。」

突然就安靜了下來，並不是尷尬，只是此時兩人心中似乎都有事情在思考。

兩年的遠距離，說不寂寞是不可能的，即使每隔幾週就能見面，但持續的分離感還是在緊繃的工作和唸書行程中累積了許多壓力，對於這點兩人各有看法，但很明顯彼此都想要有更多時間可以和對方相處。

如果要解決這件事，就一定得有人做出退讓，又或是他們自己得改變心態才行。

說的簡單做的難，連要怎麼開始都還找不到頭緒。

就在這個時候，安靜的後院裡突然傳出落地門被拉開的聲音，原先沉盡在思緒裡的兩人瞬間驚醒。

還沒來得及反應，穿著粉色睡衣的別墅主人就出現在他們眼前：「被我抓到啦！」

「美美！」不知道是誰先喊出來的，完全沒想過深夜裸泳會被抓包，兩人都有些慌，不過也算是運氣好，他們現在靠在池邊也沒什麼走光的風險，就怕不受控制的女王陛下會做出什麼獵奇的舉動。

好險，凌晨的美美看上去很想睡，平時精心整理過柔順美麗的長髮此時亂糟糟的纏繞在一起，她安分地走過來蹲在兩個男生面前，才發現手上抱著兩條浴巾。

然後有些生氣地開口：「我說，你們是笨蛋嗎？」

「啊？」為什麼突然就被罵？

「太一沒想到就算了，為什麼大和自己也這樣？你肩膀上的傷口可以沾水嗎？」女孩板著臉，語氣強硬：「別再泡水，快起來了！」

一瞬間被點醒，太一緊張地往大和傷口處望去，護膚膠帶早就濕透了，夜晚之中光線不良在陰影下沒有很明顯，大和自己則是因為沒什麼痛感所以也忘了，手撐著池子邊緣起身，上半身才剛離開水面就被毛巾包了起來，美美的動作很焦急，大和連忙說道：「應該沒什麼事，也不會痛，妳別擔心。」

劈頭就被回罵：「不是痛不痛的問題，傷口感染怎麼辦？」

此時太一也爬上岸，自己拿起被丟在一邊的浴巾開始擦身體：「已經都癒合了，拆線的時候有確認過。」想了想又補上：「但的確是不應該泡水。」

美美沒有再說什麼，只是把兩人往室內的方向推：「好了，快進去，外面太冷了。」說完就低下身開始撿他們到處散落的衣服，兩個大男人有些愧疚地回望，又被別墅主人揮著手往屋內趕。

進了室內客廳仍然充斥著爐火的餘溫，太一把大和抓到自己身前看他肩膀，濕透的膠帶沾黏在皮膚上也不知道該不該拆掉，美美跟在兩人身後進屋，把衣服隨意丟到沙發上：「你們穿衣服，我去拿藥箱。」

不一會兒就回來了，知道做錯事的兩人都不好意思開口，美美把大和按到沙發上坐好，讓他拉開上衣領口。

先拿起毛巾小心翼翼地將膠帶按乾了些，輕輕的拆除，在光線下仔細地檢查。

「算你運氣好，看起來很乾淨，但早上起來還是要再觀察一下。」美美嘆了口氣，想了想說道：「還是再消毒一次吧，然後明天我和小光去市區的藥局買美容膠帶給你貼，要趕在聖誕假期前買好才行，不然店家都要關門了。」

「抱歉。」大和連忙說：「給你們添麻煩了。」

「才不是麻煩。」女孩回的很快，接著轉過頭對太一問道：「是說你們為什麼半夜不睡覺在那邊裸泳啊？不會真的是因為我傍晚的提案吧？」

「嘛，該怎麼說……」太一有些不好意思地抓著後腦：「下午睡太多現在睡不著？」

大和幫他解圍：「是因為我醒了，夢到些不好的事情想出來散心。」

如此誠實，身旁兩人都有些意外，美美嘆了口氣：「早說啊，我這裡有助眠的薰香，廚房也有牛奶可以熱起來，也有睡前喝的花草茶，你要再來點酒也行，隨便什麼都可以至少嘗試一下？」

「下次知道了。」帶著歉意的表情放鬆了些許，好友的關心讓他止不住感動：「謝謝妳。」

「記住，你絕對不是麻煩。」先是指著大和的鼻子，接著美美又往太一的方向指去：「你也是，你們都是，我們是同伴啊，有困難一定要說，聽到了沒？」

「遵命。」擺出敬禮的手勢，太一乖巧的說。

總算是滿意了些，緊皺的眉頭終於鬆開，美美插著腰，視線掃過頭髮仍然濕漉漉的兩人，想了想後開口：「你們還是洗個熱水澡吧，洗完也會比較好睡，太一你先上去放熱水，我幫大和把傷口處理好，晚點再把薰香給你們送過去。」

選召隊長就這樣被隊員使喚，很認分地上樓了。

確定人走後，美美一邊在醫藥箱裡翻找工具一邊問道：「狀況很不好嗎？」

大和垂下眼簾：「……聽太一的說法，應該是的。」

「我倒覺得不用太過緊張，那個笨蛋這一整年在你身邊轉來轉去不能靠近，你的一舉一動都在他眼裡放大好幾倍，說真的，現在這種時代裡哪個人沒有經過幾次低潮期？」在傷口上消毒的動作十分輕柔，美美放輕聲音說道：「我不是說你可以放著不管，但是我遇過很多種類似的情況，失眠、噩夢、體重流失、食慾不振，當然多少有些差異，不過我可以看得出來，你會好起來的。」

其實已經不再懷疑自己，但是聽到此時此刻美美說的話，大和還是忍不住好奇：「怎麼說？」

「因為你仍然感興趣啊。」重新將傷口貼好，美美一邊收拾東西一邊解釋：「例如車庫裡的重機、甚至是晚餐、還有啤酒，再講得直白一點，例如太一。」喀的一聲，藥箱闔上的聲音，女孩直起身，居高臨下地看向他：「還想和他在一起，想約會，想一起玩對吧？只要對周遭的事情仍然保有動力，就可以走出來，會有事情能讓你開心的。」一手叉腰一手抬起，食指指腹往大和臉上探過來，還沒來的及退後就被按了下鼻尖：「你現在要做的，就是好好的待在他的身邊。」

不自覺地睜大眼，還來不及阻止自己就開口了：「這樣不會成為負擔嗎？」

美美後退幾步，一臉受不了的看著他：「他晚飯的時候還說過要24小時黏著你，你覺得會是負擔嗎？」

簡直當頭棒喝，前幾秒的問話回過頭想想還真是愚蠢，大和自己都忍不住笑了：「我是不是應該早點來找妳的？」

女孩擺了擺手：「我的諮詢費可是很貴的，這次算是特別服務。」說到這，突然想起什麼：「啊，對了，幫你問過了，那台重機你可以拿去玩，離開前幫我朋友整理一下就行，鑰匙掛在車庫牆上。」

「知道了，謝謝妳。」先是真誠的道謝，接著大和又開口：「還有一見事，要請妳幫忙……」

「嗯？」

＊

回到房間的時候，浴室裡傳出水聲，大和關上門：「太一？」

「直接進來。」

打開門，裡面佈滿水氣十分溫暖，太一坐在水池邊，一手放在水裡測溫度。

「一起洗？」大和問道，開始脫衣服。

「肩膀？」太一看向他。

「不要碰到水就行。」

浴缸很大，兩個大男人進去後還能把雙腿伸直，熱水剛過胸口的高度太一就關了開關。

大和想著，不需要等美美的薰香了，在熱氣的充斥下他感覺自己已經搖搖欲墜。

「別睡。」太一用腳尖戳他：「等等滑到水裡又要弄到肩膀了。」

「那我起來吧，先去吹頭。」向前傾身親了男友一下，大和爬出浴缸。

剛回到房間內，正好美美敲了房門，大和包著浴巾去開，接過對方遞來的東西：「謝了。」

「不客氣。」女王笑了笑，又順手指了床的方向：「是說床頭櫃裡有套子和潤滑，免費提供盡管使用喔。」

「……」突然就不想說謝謝了，大和擠了半天最後只是有些生硬地回：「晚安。」

門關上之前仍然可以看到對方的壞笑，大和無奈地搖頭，包裹著浴巾回到梳妝台前吹頭髮，同時仔細打量鏡子裡的自己。

是真的瘦了，肩膀都出現菱角，希望這幾天假期可以恢復些體重，但是可以從表情中看出，心境似乎有些改變。

才逃離不過短短一天。

……逃離？

幾小時前的自己才因為不服輸而倔強地躺在床上生氣，對於他來說這段時間只能稱作為休息，並不是在逃避，但是現在大和停下來重新思考。

逃走又怎麼樣呢？

這樣逃跑的他，有對不起誰嗎？

確認了自己的確是在逃，大和一瞬間心情又放鬆了些，像是擺脫了壓力。

既然逃，就要逃的徹底，不要再因為任務的事而煩心。

「在想什麼？」太一從身後抱住他。

大和透過鏡子看著戀人：「在想些符合理性的事。」

「噗，什麼啊。」嘴唇貼著大和後頸親吻時沒忍住笑出聲，太一低聲問道：「所以是什麼事？」

「在想要怎麼當逃避高手。」大和放下吹風機：「有什麼訣竅嗎？」

「這問題問錯人了吧？勇氣徽章耶。」太一不滿地說。

大和沒給他面子：「咱倆徽章不是發錯了嗎？應該互換的。」

「才沒有，早就換回來了！」拉著懷裡的人轉過身面對自己，太一繼續在大和的脖頸耕耘：「不覺得工作中的我很帥，很符合勇氣的代稱嗎？」

「不是一直在逃班嗎？」大和抬起手環住那人肩膀，低下頭在微濕的髮旋中印上一吻：「問你怎麼當逃避高手……嗯、」被舔過了鎖骨，沿著往下到胸口，濕熱的舌頭經過各處留下了殘餘溫度：「……很適合啊。」

「逃班也是要帶著勇氣才能逃。」隨意地亂回一通，太一的舌尖勾過對方胸前的突起，感覺到戀人的身體隨之顫抖，他將那開始泛紅的肉粒含入嘴裡。

「嗚……」很少被這樣玩，抿著嘴唇，大和抱著太一的脖子收緊了些，那人的另一隻手竄了上來按住沒被照顧的另一邊，指甲輕輕刮過的同時大和感覺自己膝蓋發軟，張口的時候發出了小聲的驚叫：「啊！」

太一拉著他才沒往梳妝鏡上撞去，青年直起身：「去床上？」

移動的過程中浴巾掉落在地毯上，沒有人在意，此時兩人正纏在一起接吻，濕熱的舌頭舔過口腔內部，含著嘴唇吮吸時發出刺耳的聲響，平常有著控制慾的大和今天突然就特別安分，太一讓他往哪就去哪，最後被對方推著仰躺在床上，太一追了過來手撐在他耳邊，再度吻了上去，赤裸的下身撞在一起兩人都沒忍住發出悶哼，迴盪在對方的口中，先前泳池裡好不容易忍下的慾望再度被挑起。

貼合的胯部用相同的節奏挺動著，夾在身體之間的性器互相碰觸摩擦，一條腿伸進對方的雙腿間往上頂，親吻中太一的手摸過大和身體各處，已經一陣子沒做了，其中的緣由不需要再說明，此時兩人都無法再隱藏對對方身體的渴望，太一的手指重新抓住下方人的後腰把戀人用力地往自己身上按，大和發出的聲音很好聽，太一重新低下頭舔他的胸口，想再聽到更多。

環著戀人的肩，手指穿過棕色的髮，被摸過的肌膚在發燙著，大和閉著眼止不住喘息，感官被過度刺激，沒發現太一的嘴在他的胸前各處留下痕跡，直到那人撐起身體，抬起手撥開因為汗濕而黏在眼角的金髮。

大和睜開眼。

太一正在看著他，神情專注。

「還好嗎？」戀人開口。

大和的表情有些疑惑。

「我可以繼續？」

才意識到對方是在徵詢自己的意見，大和點了點頭，看見太一還是有些不放心的表情，開口說道：「沒事的。」像是要給對方確實的肯定，他伸出手往床頭櫃摸去，拉開抽屜，角度不好撈，太一看見裡面的東西也探過手幫他拿。

潤滑劑和保險套被丟到床上，意思很明顯，戀人的視線掃過大和的臉，仔細觀察他的表情，接著往下了些，意識到太一在看什麼的時候上方的人正好抬起手，指關節輕輕地撫過他的脖頸，繞開喉結，最後停留在鎖骨處。

那裡現在仍是一片難看的黃綠，大和自己已經在梳妝鏡前看過了，他想知道戀人看到了什麼。

「想什麼呢？」他問。

太一抿緊唇，眉頭皺起。

大和抓起他的手，帶到嘴邊，嘴唇輕觸到關節上：「讓我答應要對你說，交換條件你也說一下？」

「這是不一樣的事吧……」沒忍住低聲笑了出來，太一低下頭，額頭靠上：「我在想，如果過幾天這裡好了——」抽回手指，指腹再次劃過戀人脖頸上殘留的瘀青，太一閉上眼：「——我要把這邊蓋上我的痕跡——」大和感覺自己呼吸一窒，那人在自己嘴上親了口，接著往下，在下顎與脖頸的接縫處印下帶著重量的吻：「——如果淡了就再做一次，讓你每天都只能穿高領出門——」嘴唇掃過喉結，探出舌頭在下方的凹陷處深深舔過：「——不穿高領也行，給大家看看這是誰的——」句尾是從喉嚨深處傳來的嘶啞，大和聽見自己沒忍住呼應的低吟，還沒被觸碰身體就敏感到不行，弓起身往那人貼去，兩人的性器再次貼合，太一一手按著他的腰，一手往潤滑摸去，同時來到了白皙的胸口：「——還有這裡，都是我的。」

空氣太過燥熱，被挑起的情慾讓他喘不過氣，聽見瓶蓋被打開的聲音，大和睜開不知道什麼時候閉上的眼與上方的人對視，太一已經向後退開直起身，正在把潤滑往手心裡倒，終於理解為什麼今天那人一直執著在自己的脖子與胸口，飛機上回憶起被下藥的過程時不是只有大和一人受影響，只是沒想到往常聽上去肯定會覺得肉麻的話語現在竟然這麼簡單就讓他興奮起來，太一動作間幾次抬起眼與他對視，眼神有些凶狠，像是在看獵物。

平時若是這樣情況大概會被大和歸類為挑釁，會與那人硬碰硬，回罵些什麼或是動手把控制權搶過來，但是此時的大和腦中閃過的竟然是那人接下來會怎麼操他的念頭，想著如果自己就這樣安分待著太一又會怎麼做？期待之中也有些緊張，下面硬到不行，恍惚間太一把他的腿扳開架到肩上，突入的手指帶了點力道，大和沒忍住發出了聲音，意識到走廊的另一端房間還有住人，他側過臉，抬手遮住自己的嘴。

「別遮著。」太一說道，聲線很低：「對面聽不見的。」

「你又、嗯……知道了？」被插入地二根手指，大和話都說不穩，但還是聽話的把手放開，太一像是看準時機一般在此刻按上他體內的敏感處：「……啊啊！」

「當然知道，下午他們游完泳回房的時候在外面走廊說話聊天很大聲，關上門後就沒了。」平靜地敘述的同時仍然在用手指操著自己戀人，併攏手指稍微勾起的指腹重複攻擊著腺體，大和斷斷續續的低吟參雜在太一的話語之中：「喊出來，你的聲音也是我的。」

太過分了。

說話的內容比動作還更刺激，大和感覺腦袋都要融化。太一仔細的把待會要侵入的地方用潤滑抹過，沒多久又加了根手指進去，同時目不轉睛地盯著戀人的反應。

難耐地扭著腰，躺在腹部的性器流出些許前液，太久沒做的身體似乎非常期待被填滿的感覺，大和勾著太一肩膀的腿把那人往自己身上按過來像是在催促，太一的眼神似乎暗了些許，抽出手指靠了上去。

將已經硬道不行的分身對準股間的入口，太一小心的挺入，前端撐開穴口的時候感覺到戀人的緊繃，太一空出一隻手往大和的臉頰摸去，原本閉著的眼睛微微張開，金色的睫毛閃了幾下，最後終於與太一對上視線，被情慾染成深藍色的眼珠子裡有些迷茫，吻了一整晚泛紅的嘴急促的喘著，太一的手掌沿著大和的下頜線條往下撫過，走的路線是前幾個月違背意願被人觸碰的地方，大和靜靜地感受著那令人安心的溫度，最後掌心找到了他的心臟，停留在那裡。

被放大的感官中時間走得特別慢，穴口撐到最大後頭部終於完全沒入，挺過最困難的部分，確定大和適應後，太一收起雙手從大和的膝蓋裏側握住那雙白皙的腿，挺著腰繼續往前，越來越深，大和努力深呼吸，感受身體裡的臟器被緩慢地推開。

矛盾感。

明明知道很安全卻又有著一絲危險的幻覺，明明知道是危險的卻帶著極度的興奮。

太久沒和那人做了，終於想起為什麼總是欲罷不能，與太一在一起時沒有過平凡無聊的日子，和大學時候的對象完全不同，從來沒有人這樣把他捧在手掌心，也許是那些人太過懦弱，也許是大和自己不讓，也許是沒有契機，也許是他的心早有所屬。

兩年前在台場的石田宅，被淚水和哭聲填滿的房門後，可以聽見外頭太一用拳頭砸下餐桌的聲音。

一年前甩門離開新宿公寓時插在外套口袋的手裡緊握著的是原本打算送出去的鑰匙，出國的第一年，思念著戀人到快瘋掉卻不知道該怎麼做，想要讓那人理解自己的心意。

二十幾年的人生裡能後悔的事很多，但真的該做的就是那些時間那些地點那件事，把該說的話說出口，告訴他。

雙腿被按壓到胸口，太一整個人貼了上來，身體彎折著被侵犯，大和被動地隨著太一的動作晃動著腰，下身是快速又有力的抽插，還來不及緩衝就一次又一次地被頂入，手指在頭頂上拉扒著床單，把整個人都交到對方手上的大和只是被動地承受，心底卻有著巨大的滿足，這才是他想要的。最初得到的時候以為已經是最愛了，直到現在才知道自己應該要更加珍惜。

想起當年在京都，被困在昏暗的地底下與太一通電話，心裡想的是若自己的生命就在這裡結束，若之後永遠再也看不到了，他最不希望的就是心底的話語沒有傳達，告白的話語毫不猶豫地就脫口而出。

那是自己這輩子做的，最正確的決定。

為什麼要遲疑呢？

不知什麼時候手被那人抓下來扣在床上，太一操著他，喘著氣的同時喃喃地說到：「你是我的。」

即使已經說不出話，但是大和仍然沒有猶豫地點頭回應。

只是不停被頂弄得身子晃動著動作幅度似乎不夠明顯，太一又重複了一次：「是我的。」稍微緩下節奏，太一低下上身又吻過他的胸口：「這些都是我的。」收回一隻手握住戀人的性器：「這也是我的。」用力的瞄準前列腺頂了下，大和虛弱的發出了哼聲，心臟彷彿化成了水，是被那人的太過濃烈的愛意融化的：「大和。」他喊著自己的名字：「你只能是我的。」

心底充斥著肯定的回覆，大和張口卻又被頂出了呻吟，裡面夾雜著些許泣音，他開始念那人的名字，微弱的，被拆散的音節，短促的句子，意識已經脫離了一半，恍惚間他似乎說了很多次告白的話，我愛你、是你的，大概是相比以往太過直白的回應，太一操幹的動作再次激烈了起來，中間經歷了一次前列腺高潮之後發現自己被翻過身，戀人從後面抱著自己又重新插入，被扳開的大腿有些痠痛發麻，但現在的他很享受這樣的感覺，想著可以的話還要再做更多，主動翹起臀部往後方的人貼去，太一的手繞過他的腰際在前方抓住大和正在滴著水的性器上下套弄，後頸與背脊的交界處被戀人用牙齒咬過，幾次短暫的疼痛刺激了感官，太一在後方頂著他的同時變著花樣玩著大和分身，指尖摳弄前端，又往下包住了囊袋，大和感覺自己下身的肌肉逐漸緊繃起來，太一用力挺腰抽插了幾次，圈起的手掌從大和的性器根部開始擠壓往上。

最終又給他弄出了一次射精，嘶啞的尖叫聲全都悶在了床單裡，連同淚水一起糊了上去。

帶著滅頂的痠痛和疲累以及飽足感軟倒在床上，太一退出的時候股間有溫熱的液體流到大腿內側，連戀人什麼時候射在自己體內都沒發現，大和喘著氣，讓太一抱著他，充實的運動過後極度想睡，太一也在喘，嘴唇貼著他的眉心熱氣噴灑在臉上。

這次肯定可以好好睡一覺，朦朧的意識間棉被代替了戀人，有些迷茫地睜開眼，幾秒後那人就回來了，浸過熱水的毛巾擦過汗濕的肌膚，太過舒服。

確定那人還在，他又閉上眼。

一不注意就睡著了。

這次一夜好眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 別問我什麼時候結婚，我也想知道。  
> 一直爆字數還寫不到盡頭，我已經很努力了，結果越拉越長寫到懷疑人生（暈倒  
> 也是真的想好好寫感情啦……想給他們好好談、慢慢談，不想急躁，一直想要結束可是很喜歡他們就又不想結束，大概就是這樣。


	23. Chapter 23

位於洛杉磯郊區的私人別墅，一大早就熱鬧了起來。

大輔與賢在客廳裡忙碌著，將前一晚移動過的家具歸位，順便打掃了一下，另一邊廚房裡是小光與美美在準備早餐，煎好的培根和雞蛋放上大盤子，拆開吐司包裝準備好不同種的果醬和奶油，磨豆機的聲響傳出，很快地咖啡香就傳遍整個屋子。

擺好餐具，岳回到廚房從冰箱裡拿出果汁和牛奶，沒過多久眾人就齊聚在桌前。

「開始吧，早餐會議！」

別墅的主人坐在主位，左手邊是岳和光，右手邊是小賢與大輔，這樣的情景已經連續出現多日，幾個人會一邊享用簡單的早餐一邊討論當日行程，要進行的活動、分配家務、確認採買清單等等，以及最重要的———關於樓上仍然熟睡中的兩個重點人物。

「昨天套的情報不太夠啊，第一次知道關於京都的事情，感覺可以再問出更多。」

「那兩個小孩算是見證哥哥們在一起的過程吧？聽上去他們現在還和家長有定期聯繫呢。」

「啊，是説電話告白這件事情，是不是可以利用一下？」

「我昨天也在想這個！我有個好主意———」

「……原來可以這樣，聽上去好像滿不錯的？」

「我也覺得小光這個提案可以。」

「我可以找光子郎幫忙喔？這種科技的東西他最會了。」

「說到光子郎前輩，原來他早就知道太一與大和前輩兩人當時在京都的事情了啊。」

「昨天問過他了，還拿到一些好東西，你們要不要看看？」

「什麼什麼？」

美美從口袋裡掏出手機，解開鎖屏之後從聊天軟體裡翻出了什麼，四個孩子都從座位上站起來向主位的方向探過身去，女王把手機放到餐桌中央給他們看。

「……哇。」這是小光發自內心的感嘆。

「這怎麼弄到的？太強了吧？」大輔睜大雙眼：「光子郎前輩難不成是偷窺狂？」

「你在亂說什麼。」美美有些無語地解釋：「光子郎説是在推特上找到的，沒有hashtag(#)所以沒有被流傳，只是他那陣子有在特別關注京都的情報才搜到的，」

「這好棒啊，可以用呢。」岳雙眼發光：「應該説一定要用的啊！這太浪漫了吧？」

「對吧？」美美笑著説道：「我就不相信他們看到這個不會感動。」

「感動是一定的，但如果要往這個方向走的話，我們後續的計劃可能也要調整一下了。」另一邊賢有些謹慎地説道：「原本預定的場合不適用，前輩們大概不喜歡這些被外人看見。」

「説的也是。」小光喃喃地説：「其實經過昨天，我覺得我們整個計劃都要改變方向才行。」

「那就把遊樂園的企劃擱置吧。」美美倒是出乎意料的乾脆：「但迪士尼還是得去的！現在跟他們説推遲的話就太可疑了，所以……時間提早？地點呢？」

「有沒有更私人的場所可以用？」岳開口，沒等對方回答又補上：「……其實我認為到時候我們也不在場更好。」

女王不可置信地看著他，大聲驚呼：「不行！這麼重要的時刻，怎麼可以沒有我們這些親友來見證呢！」

「前輩只是自己想看吧……」大輔忍不住吐槽，說完馬上被瞪，但還是硬著頭皮繼續：「我其實也覺得不要有人在場才好，這樣他們才會説真心話。」

「連大輔都這樣説了，我也贊成到時候完全清場。」一旁的賢也支持自己的搭檔，並且附上理由：「畢竟大輔算是最理解真相的人之一吧，在這兩年間。」

「同意。」還沒表達意見的小光舉手：「拜託了，美美醬。」

主座的女孩不滿的噘著嘴，悶悶不樂地説道：「好吧……既然你們都這樣説，我晚點再去找找地點吧。」

總是愛湊熱鬧的女王竟然這麼快就同意，幾個孩子都有些驚訝，怕她反悔，岳趕緊開口把話題轉移掉：「那時間呢？遊樂園之前還是之後？」

「這是不是得考慮一下兩個前輩現在的狀況？剛結束工作看上去真的都滿累的。」總是細心考量的賢提醒道：「而且他們也已經很久沒有和對方這樣相處了吧？畢竟之前有個Ryan在那裡惹事……也許必須給前輩們多一些時間才行。」

「還有意願啊，如果又弄得像兩年前那樣的結果……」想到這大輔忍不住一陣惡寒：「肯定不是像上次一樣喝個爛醉就能解決的了。」

「昨天岳不是有去探口風嗎？」光轉過頭問男友：「哥哥說了什麼？」

岳回想起昨晚和太一的談話：「太一哥很明顯是願意的，只是因為哥哥的狀態不好所以還在猶豫吧，我哥那邊還沒找到機會問。」

「要不換我去問問看？大和哥那邊。」女孩提議。

「小光去問吧。」回答的是美美：「不過大和的部分不用太擔心，昨天半夜有收到一個好消息。」

「？」

面對眾人的疑問，美美只是給出一個壞笑：「先賣個關子，因為我已經答應他不能説了。」説完還閉上眼感嘆：「這種時候可不能信用破產啊，不然以後可能就沒有好料可以吃了。」

好像哪裡怪怪的。

「不是因為是朋友才認真保密的嗎……」大輔轉頭低聲問自己的搭檔。

「這種時候把吐槽放在心裡就好了，不要説出來。」賢面不改色地小聲回道。

也不知道是真的沒聽見還是懶得理他們，美美直接跳過話題繼續主持會議：「還有什麼要更改的部分嗎？沒有的話就再整理一次現在手邊有的東西吧，看看哪些能用的。」

經過昨日，原本仍然在盲猜的幾個孩子對於兩個長輩之間的感情又理解了許多，此時能夠給出的提案越來越豐富，再加上原先的構想組合再一起，計劃的雛型很快就完成了。

「今天就這樣啦，感謝大家！地點的部分交給我，那聖誕企劃就由小光主持，一定要把那兩個笨蛋包含在裡面喔讓他們多做點事，要轉移注意力才行！」

「知道了。」「收到。」「遵命！」

*

而話題的主角們起床的時候已經是下午。

大和醒來的時候首先意識到的是身旁的熱源，眼睛還沒睜開已經不自覺地靠了過去，接著聽見了手指敲鍵盤的聲音，斷斷續續地聲響，睜開眼睛，在自己上方的是靠坐在床頭正在專心盯著筆電螢幕的太一。

窗簾未被拉開有些昏暗的室內，螢幕的燈光照亮在太一的臉龐上，大和喃喃地開口：「在做什麼？」

「回個郵件，給日本總部報告一下這幾天的動向。」太一的視線沒有移動，但嘴角勾起了笑：「快好了。」

閉上眼聽著太一打字時零碎的節奏，過沒多久似乎又快睡著了。

熟悉的氣息靠近，停留在耳邊。

「大和？」

問話的聲音非常小，大和聽見自己從喉嚨深處發出的哼聲：「嗯？」

耳邊傳來輕笑，還有溫熱的觸感：「再不起來要天黑啦。」

有些困難的睜眼，太一已經把筆電闔上了，大和稍微側過頭和他親了口，勉強爬起身：「幾點了？」

「下午一點。」戀人回他：「前面聽到他們回房又下樓的聲音，大概是出門了。」

沒能和弟弟道早安有些失望，此時大和才發現強烈的空腹感，距離前一日的晚餐已經超過12小時了。

該去找東西吃了。

兩人刷牙洗漱後下樓，如同預料之中整個別墅只剩他們，來到廚房遠遠就看到中島吧檯上有什麼東西放置在中央。

是一台相機和充電器，底下壓著紙條。

『聖誕禮物禁止！

今年情況特殊，為了體貼沒有時間準備的人，所以大家投票表決這次沒有聖誕禮物，一起去遊樂園買吧！

但是別墅的聖誕裝飾還是要有的，哥哥們負責的部分就是聖誕樹！今天請完成本體裝置的部分，客廳、門廳和庭院，總共三個，最大的要放在客廳裡，美美説東西都在倉庫，那就麻煩兩位哥哥啦！

P.S裝置過程請用相機錄影記錄下來唷！By 企劃負責人 八神光』

「咦—————！」從他身後探過頭的太一發出了有些悲慘的驚呼：「我已經買好要給小光的聖誕禮物了耶！怎麼這樣？」

大和拿起相機開始研究，心不在焉的回：「新年再送不就好了，不是要一起去參拜嗎。」

「可是包裝紙上面的圖案是麋鹿啊！」一邊抱怨著一邊往冰箱的方向走去：「大和呢？岳的禮物買好了嗎？」

「很早就訂好了，是一整套給所有人的禮物，原本是要過節前寄到我那邊再帶過來的，但前幾天改了地址換成寄來這裡了。」

「什麼時候的事情？我怎麼都不知道？」太一不知何時從冰箱裡拿出生火腿就直接往嘴裡塞：「……鹹！」

大和一臉受不了的看他：「哪有人這樣直接吃的。」說完終於甘願放下相機，往旁邊櫥櫃翻去：「有麵包可以配，幫我看一下冰箱裡有沒有起司。」

「有！啊，是一整塊的……」

一邊大和已經拿出餐盤：「我來切吧，煮點咖啡？」

分工合作很快就把簡單的餐點準備好，兩人坐在高腳椅上靠著吧檯，吃飯的同時延續著先前的話題：「還沒說完呢，所以你訂了什麼？」

「……還是別說好了，留點驚喜吧。」

「這麼神秘？很特別的東西？」

「也不是……」大和有些猶豫：「其實是因為方便才訂的，之前太忙了……反正也沒什麼，就是一些裝飾品。」他想了想又補上：「既然不能送就拆開來掛在聖誕樹上，假期結束再給大家帶回去好了。」

「是什麼樣的裝飾啊？」

「等東西來了就知道了。」

看來是問不出更多了，太一決定暫時跳過，視線掃向被兩人推到角落的相機：「那小光的計畫？」

「你說這台？」跟著看了過去：「行啊，不就是架好錄影然後布置？很簡單吧？」

「不，依我妹的個性……只做這樣會被罵的。」雖然是抱怨，但勇氣代表的臉上還是掛著大大的寵字：「估計她想要的是有介紹和對話、把布置過程拍成可以剪片的vlog形式吧。」

大和一下就懵了：「這樣怎弄？」

「唔……」稍微思考了一下，太一伸手拿起相機打開，轉了畫面後翻過鏡頭讓相機對準自己的方向，接著看了眼身旁的戀人：「頭髮撥一下。」

「？」一臉問號。

這樣的表情放在平時的嚴肅帥哥臉上實在太過呆萌，太一忍不住笑了出來：「你們以前樂團不是也有拍花絮嘛！就像那種的。」

「那種東西有後輩會幫忙做啊。」大和終於理解太一的意思，對著鏡片上映照的自己整理了一下剛起床有些雜亂的髮型，另一邊太一幫他把襯衫衣領拉了拉，遮住了前晚的痕跡。

「準備好了嗎？」太一伸長手把相機稍微拉遠了些：「要開始囉———」

紅燈亮起。

「咳！」稍微清了喉嚨，選召代表熟練地開場：「大家好。」說完還舉起空出的手揮了揮：「我是八神太一！」手指在額邊帶過，自然地敬禮動作，結束後落在了大和的座椅後背：「這是石田大和。」

「下午好。」大和安靜地打招呼。

「是我的男友喔———」太一補了一句，大和看似表情沒變，但是很直接的在鏡頭可以拍攝到的地方用手肘拐他腰，掌鏡的人晃了一下：「———嗷！」

「説正事。」大和提醒他。

「嘛，總之今天是12月19日，我們在美國洛杉磯的別墅，收到了小光給任務。」

「布置聖誕樹。」大和補充。

「期間的過程要用相機記錄下來，今天要先把聖誕樹的本體架好，聽說有三座，門廳———？」說到這往懷裡的人看去，似乎是在求助。

「客廳、和庭院。」大和自然的接上：「首先是要去倉庫把東西找出來……是說倉庫在哪裡？」

「不知道，車庫那邊？」

兩人面面相覷。

接著又一起看回鏡頭：「總之，先從找到倉庫開始吧。」太一說完，重新對著鏡頭揮了揮手：「待會見。」

紅燈暗下，太一把相機拿回兩人眼前，播放了先前的錄影。

「看上去還不錯？」大和問道。

「行吧，至少可以交差。」看完錄影，太一把相機關了放到一旁：「先吃完再繼續吧。」

大概是不只一次收到妹妹給的任務了，很清楚小光對錄影品質和內容的要求，妹控做起來當然是得心應手，接下來從倉庫找出三組聖誕樹的過程基本都由太一掌鏡，緊緊地跟在屋內到處忙碌的大和背後邊聊天邊拍攝，只有搬東西的時候是把相機隨意放置在桌上，在停滯不動的畫面中偶爾可以看見兩人搬東西經過走廊的身影，還有剪短的對話。

等到終於要開始設置聖誕樹時，已經是一個小時候了。

「電量不夠了。」太一看了眼螢幕：「邊充電邊錄吧。」

「花的時間都在拍片上了啊。」大和忍不住感嘆：「這樣要弄到幾點？」

「反正也什麼沒別的事情要做嘛。」一起把手上的紙箱放下，東西並不重，只是長條型的物件一個人不好提而已，搬運的工作告一段落，太一上前去往戀人嘴角親了親：「我覺得滿好玩的啊。」

在門廳選好地點，接好電源架設好相機後兩人就開始動工，大和拆開箱子找出聖誕樹的底座：「我比較好奇其他人都收到什麼任務了。」

「採買之類的？」太一想了想：「還有家務？」

底座架設好，之後就是沿著樹幹的部分一層一層的疊上去，再把攏合在一起的樹枝陸續攤開整理角度：「我們是23號出發去遊樂園？剩沒幾天了。」

「晚上問一下吧，不知道計畫有沒有改。」放上最後一層，太一往後退一步：「完成了。」

放在門廳是大概到兩人胸口左右高度的小型聖誕樹，才剛裝好，整棵樹一片墨綠，有沒任何的裝飾看上去有些寂寞。

接下來是客廳，聽從妹妹的指示搬出最大的一箱，攤開來才發現是冷色調的樹葉，樹枝尾端還刷上如同雪一樣的白色細粉。

整棵樹疊起來比兩個大男人還高，最後是踏上椅子才能完成的，樹葉非常茂密，像是被靄靄白雪覆蓋住一樣的冷杉木，配著客廳暖色調的燈光和米色系的裝潢別有一番風味，架好之後兩人都忍不住後退幾步停下來欣賞一陣，太一環著大和的腰，側過頭就往對方臉頰親上，大和轉頭與他對視。

不一會兒他們的嘴唇就貼在一起。

柔軟的觸感，融化人心的溫度。

好像從來沒有這樣寧靜的度過節日，自從在一起交往後，每一年都是匆匆忙忙的，照理來說情侶應該慶祝的各種紀念日，他們不是分隔兩地不然就是有突發事件，好不容易抽出空檔也是見面幾個小時就必須道別，連和家人相處的時間都非常少，更何況是對方。

撇開前幾週發生的事情，今年的聖誕也許會是畢業以來最輕鬆的一次了。

親吻完才意識到後方攝影機還在錄著，走回去按下結束鍵的時候大和心想算了，反正既然已經決定公開就不應該為這種事煩惱，兩人回樓上套了外衣，搬著最後一箱來到後院。

有了前晚的夜遊經驗，太一熟練地打開暖爐，稍微討論了一下要把東西裝在哪裡，最後決定安置在靠近沙發座位的這一側。

拆開紙箱之後才發現竟然是純白的聖誕樹。

若是女孩們估計已經興奮到不行覺得浪漫了吧，但對於兩個大男人來説似乎沒什麼感覺，反而造成了組裝上的不便，引來諸多抱怨。

「好多亮片……滿手都是。」

「白色晃的眼睛痛。」

配合外頭的冷空氣吹的手凍，弄到後來已經有些厭煩，架設到一半時出門去採購的其他人也回來了，紛紛到後院圍觀，很明顯想偷懶的太一迅速地把相機交到後輩的手中。

「我們買了晚餐的材料，大和哥要來幫忙嗎？」小光從屋內探出頭。

「來了。」大和從人群中起身。

布置的任務都已經做完了，把剩下的整理工作給太一交代後，大和就來到廚房。

看了眼環境，放在吧檯上的購物袋裡東西已經被拿出大半，大和進了廚房自動地開始幫女孩整理食材。

「怎麼一堆冷凍食品？」大和翻了翻，裡面有好幾包冷凍的美式炸雞塊和薯條。

「美美説用氣炸鍋做一些炸物點心，晚飯後可以弄來配啤酒。」一旁小光已經開始切洋蔥了。

看來是不會馬上用到，把東西都塞進冷凍櫃裡麵，大和回到廚房：「不早説，多買點麵粉我來做就是了。」

「不用這麼麻煩啦，簡單弄就好。」小光笑著說：「大和哥有空幫我切點洋菇？要來煮濃湯的。」

都是習慣做家事的人，很快就找到了配合的默契，稍微確認了一下要晚飯的菜單後就開始動工，期間甚至不需要對話，互相看了眼對方正在做的事就知道自己接下來可以幫什麼忙，相比客廳那裡吵吵鬧鬧的環境，廚房這邊反而安靜了下來。

仔細想想雖然從小就作為夥伴一起戰鬥，但其實大和很少有機會和小光這樣單獨相處，除去冒險中必要的情況，剩下似乎都是有岳或太一在場的時候才會遇到光，雖說如此，大和自己對於男友身邊這位妹妹的存在是感到很放心的，應該説所有的選召都有相同想法，女孩有種讓人平靜下來的魅力，與同齡人相比也更為成熟，也因為太一有這位妹妹，當年冒險時與大和之間也就更能理解對方，甚至有種彼此作為兄長、知道互相都身負責任的惺惺相惜之感。

可以説是對於太一與大和的成長過程蛻變至今，能有這樣的結果，岳和小光功不可沒。

停下來思考後就發現交往的事情隱瞞著他們這麼久，好像有點太不厚道了。

太一與小光之間的部分大和不清楚，但究竟為什麼這三年來沒有考慮過要把交往的事情告訴自己最親近的家人，大和是心知肚明的。

起初，在即將畢業的時期，面對未知的人生，以及才剛被刻劃下的新鮮傷痕，與太一旅行的那段珍貴回憶，大和是很自私地並不想要與他人分享的。

那年的他認為自己是失敗的，許多不好的一面並不想讓弟弟看見，不僅是失去搭檔的過程，大和知道與其他人相比，即使擁有光鮮亮麗的大學成績、看似光明的前途，但實事上他卻迷茫地不知道該選擇往哪個方向走，不管是興趣又或是從小的夢想，心之所向用成人的角度來看彷彿不切實際一般，在這樣的十字路口中唯一陪他站著的，似乎就只有太一了。

相同的困境，相同的苦痛，甚至是相同的逃避，走過了之後那些東西是專屬於他們的。

再繼續往下探究原因，當時兩人首當其衝與數碼夥伴分離，很清楚再後面其他人會遇到什麼，在其餘人緊張著等待離別的其間把他們交往的消息透露出來實在是不合適。

就這樣過了好幾個月，來到了第一年冬季，大和即將出國前，拒絕了太一的他更沒有立場了，甚至連對人傾訴都沒有，最後就這樣收拾行李離開日本，留下成堆的遺憾與對自己的極度失望、對太一的愧疚、對未來更深的恐懼。

在美國的生活一開始是掙扎的，不是無法獨居，但文化差異並沒有那麼容易適應，大和知道自己很幸運，有早就考入紐約大學的賢可以幫助他，當年政府針對選召所成立的獎學金也給他鋪了非常好的前路，也因為這樣，才能在到了美國後還迅速地與太一修補了關係。

想著能這樣解決就不需要詢問身旁的人了，告訴岳的打算也就繼續被擱置。

如果能找到自我，如果能有個結果。

他一直這樣想著，這樣等著。

之後就是FBI，緊接著，Ryan。

「昨晚有睡好嗎？」

身旁女孩的問話打斷了他的思緒。

爐子上熬煮了濃湯，不攪拌的話會黏在底部，為了防止焦掉小光站在爐子前用湯勺輕輕地攪動著，廚房裡開始出現奶油香味。

「還行。」大和把待會要下的料用小碗分裝排列好，到洗碗槽開始整理廚具：「醒了幾次，最後和太一出來散步了一會兒，之後又回去睡了。」

小光有些疑惑：「這樣算好？」

雖然大和回答的很誠實，但這樣的內容怎麼聽都不是＂還行＂吧？

知道女孩的意思，大和忍不住微笑，對她解釋：「後半夜睡的不錯，中午還賴床了。」

看到大和的表情，光也放心的笑了：「那就好。」

湯的部分準備好，接著是主餐的部分，原本小光打算做奶油海鮮義大利麵，但又怕配著濃湯會太膩。

「清炒吧，用橄欖油。」大和説道，面對女孩困惑的眼神又補上：「很簡單，我來教妳。」

帶著光把海鮮的材料都整理好，大和一步一步的帶著她，常常在家和母親一起下廚的女孩學的很快。

滾水鍋裡下了直麵，等麵熟的時間暫時沒事做，小光躊躇了一下終於開口：「大和哥，我想問你些問題。」

「嗯？」又回去清洗廚具的大和回過頭，看到女孩的表情就知道大概是關於什麼內容，也許是太過猶豫，大和主動鼓勵她：「沒事，妳問吧。」

往長輩的身邊靠近一步，似乎是想看清他的表情：「上週在紐約，我看到了岳手上的鑰匙，那是滾球獸的吊飾。」

「啊，那個啊。」大和眨了眨眼，大概是沒預料到光會先問這個：「是滾球獸沒錯，原本是要給太一的。」

似乎比想像中更坦白些，小光趕緊抓住機會：「岳告訴我你是去年聖誕節給他的。」

話說到這裡，其實並沒有提出問題，大和很清楚孩子們早就有了推測，此時此刻就算對著大和開口問＂為什麼當年沒有送給太一？＂又或是＂為什麼之後沒有再交給他？＂也沒什麼意義，那小光在這邊提出鑰匙的原因是什麼？

大概是，給大和一個傾訴的機會：「那其實是一個道歉，還有提示吧。」溫熱的清水沖過手掌，把清潔劑的泡沫洗去，大和關上水龍頭，用旁邊的毛巾擦手：「也可以看做是邀請？給情人鑰匙這件事本身應該就是邀請了，告訴對方可以走入自己的生活中。」他轉過身面對女孩，視線卻維持在遠處，表情惆悵：「説到鑰匙的事情，要對你們道歉的地方很多啊，只是一直説不出口。」說話的音量小了許多，大和低下頭：「這幾年並沒有做到當初想像中的，很公正坦承的在對待太一，還有我們之間的事情。」說到這忍不住苦笑：「當初以為在一起了就行，從小和他一直都是無話不談，或是不需要說明就能互相理解，交往後才發現完全不是這樣，有很多事情對著他我根本說不出口，感情的事、家庭的事……想對他好，不想造成負擔，當時是這樣想的，大概是———」 _太愛他了_ ，大和頓了頓，不知道為什麼目光一直集中在客廳的方向，他深呼吸一口氣接下去：「大概是害怕吧，怕我給不了太一想要的。」

想說的話很多，但光告訴自己必須先忍忍：「大和哥覺得我哥想要的是什麼？」

面前的青年眨了眨眼，轉回視線，終於與女孩對上。

「説實話……」他開口。

也許是個簡單的回答，然後自己再給予肯定或是反駁，女孩原先是這樣想的。

卻完全沒預料到大和的表情，竟然是一片迷茫和黯淡。

他安靜地説：「……我是真的不知道呢，太一想要什麼。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫的時候有種預感，大概不會被理解。  
> 總之也是一個人生中體悟過的事情，下一章繼續解釋吧。


	24. Chapter 24

計時器響起，大和讓小光拿篩網，自己則是戴上隔熱手套，兩人把煮好的麵濾過後放置。

「平底鍋熱起來，先從海鮮開始下。」

光照著他的指示依照順序把各種材料丟入鍋裡，因為人數很多還得炒第二鍋所以只下了一半，混在一起拌炒均勻再加入點水和香料等，最後轉小火把鍋蓋蓋上，期間大和開始煮第二鍋水。

「悶個兩分鐘，待會下麵再炒一下就行。」

「原來這麼簡單啊……而且好快就做完了。」小光感嘆：「謝謝大和哥。」

「沒什麼。」

到這裡就沒什麼事了，女孩主動接下了清理盤子的工作，大和退了開來，倚著後方吧檯看她獨自忙碌。

猶豫了一陣，先前的話題仍然在腦海中徘徊，也許是第一次吧，對人透露自己內心真正的想法，又或是獨自摸索太久，真的需要些意見：「妳和岳有討論過類似的事情嗎？」

聰明的女孩立刻就意會到大和想表達的問題，轉頭看了眼長輩：「關於未來？」得到對方肯定的點頭，小光回身繼續手邊動作，思考了一會兒後説道：「如果是畢業後的志向那些的話，我們是很常討論的，每次岳遇到關於寫作題材和出版社合約那些事情都會來問我意見呢，我這陣子在準備實習的事情也是，遇到難題我也會問他的想法。」説到這，女孩突然有些理解了，為什麼大和先前會有這樣的回答。

不知道自己哥哥想要的到底是什麼。

她喃喃地説：「但是我們還真的沒有討論過那之後的事情，課業和工作以外的……」若沒意外，她會和岳一直在一起，最後結婚組建家庭，小光自己是很喜歡小孩子的，可是尚未畢業的他們談這些似乎太早，在那之前人生中還有很多想體驗的事情，需要全力以赴去達成的目標，在過程之中能夠和岳互相扶持就已經很滿足，其餘的多少都會覺得有遇到再說，或是時候到了再討論，那麼自己哥哥和大和哥呢？他們之間是怎麼樣的情況？想到這忍不住開口問了：「那大和哥呢？」她決定直白一點：「先不管我哥的想法，你想要的又是什麼？」

大和上前一步把平底鍋蓋打開，海鮮和橄欖油的香味飄散出來，指示小光把麵條下了，大和趁她在翻炒的時候去餐櫃裡翻出盤子。

突然間就開始忙碌，問題沒有得到回答，女孩有些失望，在她分裝餐點的時候大和又下了麵條，設好計時器。

第一次起鍋的量被分成了四份，被大和排列在吧檯桌面依序撒上香料，兩人安靜了一陣子，大和突然開口：「小光知道岳在國中的時候有試圖把爸爸和媽媽湊起來帶去吃飯嗎？」

「咦……？」正在清平底鍋的女孩驚訝的轉過身：「我完全不知道……」

大和對上她的視線，表情有些無奈又有些黯然：「我那時覺得他真的長大了，身為兄長的我都沒有做到的事情，他竟然主動做了……該説是沒有想到，又或是排斥？」大和眨了眨眼，最後轉移了目光：「也許是沒有勇氣吧，只是要讓他們在同一個空間好好吃飯這種事都說不出口，不想要飯桌上尷尬、不想要事情往更糟的方向走，其實我早就放棄了。」

女孩想起了多年前，和大輔他們一起展開的第二次數碼世界冒險，面對貝利亞吸血魔獸時，他們被捲入了精神世界中，看到了自己心底的渴望。

除了去帶他們離開的大輔都目睹了全部的過程，其餘究竟大家各自看到什麼，就只剩下身處幻境中的本人知道了。

但岳曾經對小光提起過這件事。

『我看到的是爸爸、媽媽，還有哥哥一起在餐桌吃飯，和樂融融的畫面，那裡有預留的一張椅子，是我的位置。』

這大概就是為什麼上了國中的岳會嘗試讓父母和解的原因了，而大和的話還沒說完：「國中那次的提議被他們各種工作忙碌的理由拖延了，之後就不了了之，岳上了高中之後有先來問過我意見，最終也只達成了讓我和媽媽一起去餐廳吃飯的結果而已，因為他的堅持，就一直延續下去了，至少和媽媽半年會見一次面吧。」

計時器再度響起，這次不需要大和幫忙，已經學會的小光可以自己處理所有的步驟。

後方的大和還在繼續：「就算會失敗，岳還是努力嘗試了，相反的我到是什麼都沒有做，大概是因為想像不出那樣的畫面。」在小光看不見的地方，大和閉上了眼睛：「對我來說所謂的家庭就是這樣，應該説我沒什麼家庭的概念，不像岳會試圖去改變……就算身處同一個屋子，會離開的就是會離開，不會在的人一直都不會在，如果想留下的就會自己留下的，我不認為他們會因為我的幾句話就產生改變。」畢竟他們離開的時候也沒有人問過大和的意見：「大概是這樣的感覺？如果問我想要什麼的話……」

正在炒料的手不自覺的停下，此時的光很想轉過頭去看看大和的表情，但心底又有些膽怯。

訴說的話語太過貼近内心，女孩懷疑這些內容青年甚至沒對哥哥提起過。

「……想要的，太一都已經做到了。」突然想起兩年前的11月，在台場的石田宅，因為自己的要求被迫在半夜離開公寓的太一，明明已經踏出大門又轉了回來，對關在房內的大和説出的那段話：「無論發生什麼事情都不會離開，這幾年間他已經證明給我看了，説實話對太一很不公平，因為我花了很多時間才確認了這點。」

計時器第二次響起，小光一邊做著收尾的步驟，一邊思考著是不是正因為自己手上正忙，彷彿聽的心不在焉，不會把注意力集中在後方人身上，所以大和才能夠這樣坦露真正的心聲。

「當年拒絕他也不是因為不想和他在一起，的確當時還摸不清自己到底需要什麼，現在回頭看來其實只是些很可笑的原因，純粹就是不想遭遇別離而已，畢竟婚姻並不是完美的結局這件事情我和岳是體會最深的。」

_———想想自己腦海裡有沒有和他在一起的畫面，人生接下來的每一個階段要怎麼和他度過，到底什麼才是你真正想要的？_

現在的大和很想回去當年告訴母親，他很清楚自己想要什麼。

但是，太一呢？

現在的日本雖然法律上還沒有開放同性婚姻，但在許多西方國家已經可以做到，這種紙面上的手續只要稍微繞些路就能達成．不能否認，大和趁著唸研究所在美國定居找房的舉動多少也和這點有關，畢竟要拿到戶籍，固定住所和居留時間是不可避免的。

這對於沒有家庭負擔的大和來說是非常輕鬆的，但是太一的情況就不同了。

八神夫婦能接受嗎？

若是太一為了要達成移民而離開日本，他的家人願意嗎？他的工作允許嗎？他會想這樣做嗎？遇到了阻礙時，自己就要成為太一和周遭環境中拉扯角力的其中一端，這種情況是大和最不想看見的。

「總之，鑰匙的部分，畢竟都給了岳就算了，我會再想想吧，也許從頭到尾都是我的問題，其實直白一點告訴太一就好了，只是這一年卡著任務的事情一直沒辦法好好處理，不管站什麼立場都不適合談，最後就讓他等了這麼久。」

終於把第二份做好，兩人像之前一樣分工裝盤收尾，光有些小心翼翼地問到：「這就是你先前説需要道歉的部分？對哥哥？」

大和搖頭：「是對你們，所有人。」端起盤子，兩人往飯廳走去：「整件事情隱瞞你們這麼久真的很抱歉，我知道把鑰匙交給岳肯定會出現疑問，只是那時候真的很不想再看到這東西，正好又是和岳一起去做的……所以當時認為留給他最合適，還有這次的觀光，我知道你們其實是發現有異樣才特地來的吧？給你們添麻煩了，沒處理好是我的責任。」好幾次小光欲言又止，但大和沒給她說話的機會：「整件事情已經幫了很多忙了，不只是妳和岳，還有大輔他們，接下來就好好度假吧，不要再為我們的事情煩心了。」

怎麼可能呢。

看著大和放好盤子回去廚房搜索餐具的背影，小光突然有些生氣。

才不會讓哥哥們自己去負擔這些呢，如果説開頭沒有參與到而錯過許多，那現在她和岳肯定不會放過的！

女孩在心裡想著，鼓起嘴。

你們就等著瞧吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎同好交流
> 
> Lofter－焦糖冷萃  
> https://darkcaramelnitro.lofter.com/


End file.
